Big, Brown Eyes
by A Soldier Of My Own
Summary: It was all so new. I wasn't supposed to be here, and yet, I found myself caught up in their world. As I drifted off to sleep, and listened to the chorus of 'good nights,' I wondered if that was really a bad thing… HIATUS
1. Volunteer

-1**Author's Note: **Well, hello again. I didn't expect to see you here. (Peers out of the screen) Nah, just kidding. I have no idea who you even are. Aren't you lucky? (Cackles) Well, anyways, I seem to be seeing Band of Brothers everywhere recently. As well all know, or didn't know….If you didn't, you will soon, I LOVE that show…Er, movie. Uh…Miniseries. Whatever it's called. I love it, all right? Geez.

So, I decided to write a story, albeit, probably a crappy one, as an outlet for my boredom, and creativity which, at the moment, looks like a dried up ball of fuzz off in the corner. (Smacks her creativity) Stop sulking and get the hell over here to help me write! (Bickering ensues)

**Title: **Big Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I could never own Band of Brothers. Well, I could own the DVD and the book, which I sorta do, since I bought the damn thing. (Laughs) Finally! Damned internet money orders…But anyways…Yeah. So, I don't own them. And in case no one knew, they were _real _people. And they were so _freaking _awesome! (Squeals)

Er…Um…I like the actors? Yeah…Behind the scenes. Huh. Has anyone else seen the Video Diaries? A hoot, they were. Hilarious. No, really. I'm not kidding. Here, the missing exclamation points. !!! There…Be happy now. Read the book. And …You know what? Just read anything and everything written by Stephen E. Ambrose. He's the best author of all time!

So now that the disclaimer, which was like, five freaking years long, is over, on to the story! (Strikes a dramatic pose) Get a job!

**Chapter 1**: Volunteering

There are reasons people don't volunteer for things. Reasons no one wants that particular job. And there's also quite a few reason why they are called _volunteers_.

I suppose this was one of the reasons.

"Ow! _Stupid _dog!"

I recoiled immediately as the large canine snapped it's teeth in warning. I had already gotten bitten once, scratched twice, and knocked over five times. So, basically, my day was going great. It was usually twice as bad.

You see, I volunteer my time at a local animal shelter. However, for some odd reason, I always get the nut cases. Dogs with mental instabilities. Or something like that. Maybe they just hate me. Or maybe it's my _co-workers _who hate me.

Ah yes, here one of them comes now.

My eyes narrowed as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and a young woman swung her head around the side of the cage door. Her bright eyes and cheery smile did nothing to improve my disposition. Especially when the dog chose just that time to reach up and snap at my fingers.

"Ow!" I hollered, just in time to see the critter go flying out of the cage, and past the still smiling girl. Man, she was creepy. With a little titter that I swear sounded like nails on a chalkboard, she stepped into full view.

Of course, it figured that the girl with the worst personality had the best body. Wasn't it always that way? It sure was. She stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, as I nursed by bitten and…Was that blood? Aw, damn. Well, then, my bitten and bleeding fingers.

"Damn, you sure are stupid," she scolded, waggling one longer, slender finger in my direction. I'd like to chop that finger right off. My eyes searched about for a chainsaw, but to no avail. This was an animal shelter. We didn't have that sort of stuff here.

"Well, why are you just standing there, you dork? Go get the stupid dog. Or are you incapable of handling such an easy job?"

Yes, this girl was _mean_. Her name was Sarah. 5'6, blue eyes, blonde hair. Great body. I felt like an ugly duckling compared to her. She was pretty. Fashion model pretty, with a soul as black as the inside of a gopher hole. That sounded odd. Well, it is. So, let's not debate on the oddness of my thoughts, all right?

"You know, Sarah," I ventured casually, sliding past her with my back pressed against the wall. Stupid girl couldn't even scoot over just a bit? "I _really _hate you."

Let me stop here and tell you a bit about myself. Yeah, yeah. I know it's a bit late in the game, but hey…

My name is Kerri Masters. A plain name, normal, ordinary. Nothing fancy here. I wasn't blessed with anything special. Brown hair, blue eyes. I'm just an average girl. I'm not too pretty, but I'm not hideous either. I guess I'm just sort of so-so. Nothing special about me. There never was.

As I moved to get around my co-worker, she looked overly amused, and gave me a rough push out the door. I stumbled, and slammed my toe on a dog bowl, sending the metal of the dish sliding across the floor to collide roughly into a wall. I followed promptly after.

"Damnit…Owww…"

Sarah snorted, and stepped over me. "Be more careful, ugly. You're gonna get the floor dirty. Hurry up and get that freaking dog."

Heaving myself to my feet, I massaged my backside. It wasn't hurt. But my pride sure was. Hobbling a little, I hurried to the door, favoring my injured foot. Why on earth was the dog bowl so heavy? Well, it's not like that was really important. All that mattered was getting the dog.

As I made it to the back of the training and exercise area, I stopped and let out a shrill whistle. Nothing. So I hobbled a bit farther, until I reached the very edge of the field, bordered by the fence, and the woods. I whistled again. There was a barking in the distance, but it faded out as soon as I heard it.

Looking down, I noticed a large hole dug under the fence. "Oh, freaking _perfect_," I muttered unhappily. Hm. Well, I had to get the dog, one way or another. And going around through the gate would take too much time. So I decided to go under it.

Who cares if my clothes are dirty, right? It was a tight fit. As I bent on my hands and knees, I had to dig a bit more to make it big enough. My hands were dirty, so I shrugged, and simply wiped them on my jeans. They'd get dirty again anyway. No sense in prolonging the inevitable.

I stuck my arms through the hole, and then my head and torso. I fit through so far, but as I squeezed under it a little farther, I felt my shirt snag on the fence. I tugged with my free arm, and it tore a little. Just a small tear. Now I looked like absolute crap. Commence dramatic sighing.

I finally wiggled under it, and stood up, brushing off my hands and shirt. Again, the barking reached my ears, and I took off at a wobbly run, still nursing my hurt foot. The trees were thick, far thicker than I had ever thought they would be. The forest was on the outskirts of the town, where the animal shelter was located. And because it's so far away, no one ever really went into it anymore. It was just…_There_. I had never given it a second thought…Until now.

It was _huge_. The trees were giant. The ground was covered in leaves and pine needles. Again, I could hear the barking. That damn dog had better be stuck in a damned hole or something, cause when I find him…He'll probably bite me…

My shoulders drooped a bit at that, but I trudged on. It was getting cooler. I supposed it was because of the shade, and the fact that it was Fall. Huh. That _could _be a reason. Duh! But I just wrapped my arms around myself and kept on going.

Again, the barking. I picked up my pace. It sounded closer, and louder. I stumbled a bit on a couple of roots, but it's to be expected. I lack natural grace. And coordination. I'm just _clumsy_. What_ever_.

But the barking was louder, and louder. I knew I was getting close. I could practically see the damn dog. He was…Just sitting there? I tilted my head a bit, and moved towards him slowly, so as not to spook him. But the large creature just offered me an odd look, and returned to staring straight ahead.

Huh? No welcome bite? That was odd.

Cautiously, slowly, I crept towards him and waved a hand in front of his face. Immediately, I pulled it back. But nothing happened. He didn't even budge. Just…Sorta looked at me funny.

"Uh…"

With a giant bark, and a huge leap, the dog sprang from it's position on the ground, and barreled towards me. I gave a startled yell, and tumbled backwards. As it bore down on me, I fell back, aided by a wonderfully helpful tree root, and landed hard. I heard a thunk, and knew my head had hit a rock.

Can you know your going to be unconscious when your starting to lose it?

The last thing I remember seeing were a pair of big, brown eyes staring straight back at me…I swear I heard the word 'Medic….'

Then, nothing…

----

**Author's Note: **Another one! Bet you thought you were rid of my 'Author's Note' things. (Does the finger quotes) Well, this is the first chapter. Second should be up soon. 'Cause I have testing this week, and no homework. (Does a jig, then forgets she can't dance, and stops) Anti-climactic, no?


	2. Medic

-1**Author's Note: **Chapter two! Count em', _two_! (Holds up three fingers) No wait. _Two_. (Holds up two fingers happily) Victory!

**Title: **Big Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Let's make this short. I own nothing, except the fuzz bunnies beneath my dresser. (Cheers)

**Chapter 2**: Medic

"Is she gonna be all right?"

"Geeze, she sure hit her head pretty damn hard, didn't she?"

"Just stand back, please, Sarah. Give her some air."

I moaned, and reached a hand up to clutch my head. It hurt like a…Well, it just hurt. Really _bad_. I didn't want to open my eyes. Even moving my hand had hurt. Oh God! Was I paralyzed?!

I kicked out a foot, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

No. I could move. I'm such an idiot. A smile twitched at the corner of my lips and I let my hand fall back onto the ground. I was just going to lay here. I didn't need to get up anytime soon. After all, who'd miss me? Not like I lived with anyone. Just me and my lonesome, yep.

"She's smiling. Is she going crazy, Doc?"

"No…I…Well, at least, I _hope _not."

Voices? Shit. Well, I'm _crazy _now. Because dogs _didn't _talk. But that _did _sound an awful lot like a man and a woman's voice. Actually, more like two or three men, and one or two women. Who the hell knows? Certainly not me. No way I'm opening my eyes now.

I squeezed them tighter.

"I think she's awake. Is she faking it?"

"No, she's really hurt. But I _do _think she's awake. Miss? Miss? You all right?"

Okay, Mr. 'Guy I Don't Know,' like I'm really going to answer _your _question? Dream on. I turned over.

"Now I _know _she's awake. Get up, miss. You need to be moved into the hospital. Get up!"

That did it. The yell sent a searing pain racing through my head. I winced, and opened my eyes, arms coming up to block out, not only the sun, but cradle my throbbing neck and skull.

"Owww.."

My vocabulary will _never _improve at this rate.

"Well now," a man's voice cut through the pathetic grumbling sounds I had begun to make. "Looks like she can sit up. It's not too bad. She just bumped her head on some stones. Here, let me help you get her up, Sarah."

I blinked, and went rigid. Sarah? As in, '_bitchy _Sarah?' What in the hell?

"Thanks, Doc. I doubt I'd have been able to get her back on my own. She doesn't seem like she wants to cooperate, does she?"

I blinked at the two, and for the first time, caught a glimpse of my so-called 'voices.' One was a man. He was tall, but his body was fairly skinny. His face looked a bit pale and worn, as though he had gone many nights without sleep. His eyes were big, and brown. They searched my face for any signs of the pain I most certainly felt.

Then my eyes swiveled to the left, and there, in all her glory of bitchy-ness, was Sarah. Only…Why was her hair in that odd style? And why was she wearing a vintage dress? And why was she all nicey- smiley? I craned my neck a bit to look around her, and nearly passed out again.

Soldiers, _everywhere_. Walking to and fro, minding their own business. Come to think of it…I glanced back at the man, and noticed he was dressed in a uniform as well. Huh?

"What in the world?"

Oh _God_. I'm dreaming. I'm hallucinating. I'm dead. Anything! I twisted my body violently as I took in the scenery. Jeeps, trucks, tanks, soldiers, nurses, medics! Even a dog or two. The man had now placed a hand on my shoulders, but when I tried to stand and jerk away from him, it evolved into a hand around the wrist.

"Settle down, miss. You'll only hurt yourself even more!" I turned back to him, and looked alarmed.

"What…what year is it…?"

He looked perplexed, but let go of my wrist. "It's 1944, of course. Didn't you know that?"

Slowly, I nodded, as though I had known all along. I didn't want him to think I was nuts, if I wasn't already. Shakily, I stood, with the medic, as I now identified by the red cross on his shoulders, helped me stand. Sarah was looking worried, and hovered behind him like a frantic mother.

I watched her for a moment, and then turned back to the medic. He looked awfully familiar. Awfully…Hold _on_! Now I remember. Squinting a bit, I tried to recall what I had seen on TV only a few weeks ago. A new miniseries, something about World War II. I think it was called 'Band of Brothers.' I had watched most of it, and then fell asleep during the last episode.

It wasn't boring, just late.

"Eugene…Roe?" I questioned slowly. The man looked slightly startled to hear his name, but nodded.

"Yeah, have we met before?"

I shook my head, and motioned towards Sarah. "You…You said I needed to go to the hospital? Which…Which way again?" I waved a trembling hand, and she looked a bit surprised.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Yes, come with me. Doc, give me a hand please." 

The man nodded, still giving me a wary look, before throwing one of my arms over his shoulder. It was then, the moment I took a step, that I remembered my hurt foot. I winced when I put pressure on it, and it stung. Far worse than in the forest.

"Ow…It hurts."

The man glanced at me, but we kept walking. "What 'hurts?' Is it your head?"

I shook my hair a bit. And then motioned towards my foot with my free hand. Sarah walked beside me as we made our way to the hospital. "No, my foot hurts. I think…I think I hurt it…Um…" I bit my lip anxiously. "Would either of you have seen a big, brown dog around here by any chance?"

More uncertain stares. Maybe they thought I was going crazy. "Um, no, I haven't," Sarah ventured, giving Eugene a confused look. The medic shrugged and shook his head as we neared the hospital…._Tent_.

As we entered the tent, Sarah holding the flap and Eugene still holding up, well, _me_, I could practically feel the eyes on me. Nurses. Quite a few, to be exact. I didn't really feel like counting them, since I wasn't going to be here long.

I'd make a break for it as soon as I could.

"All right miss, here you are." We stood in front of a bed. Small, but still comfy looking. I didn't care. This was all a dream, anyway. I _thought_.

"You know, you should really be more careful, Mary."

I froze. "W-what?" _Mary_? That wasn't my name…My name was Kerri, not Mary, no matter how alike they sounded. I knew she hadn't made a mistake. Maybe she was playing dumb, or something. And to boot, why was she being _nice _to me?

"I said, you should be more careful, Mary. You're so clumsy." She smiled gently, and exited the quartered off part of the tent, that was supposedly my very tiny room. "I'll be back with a pillow and a bandage, all right?"

I sat still on the bed, my eyes fixated upon the tiny creases in the mattress. _Mary_? Something was wrong. Very wrong. I was in 1944, for reasons unfathomable, and my name was _Mary_? What the _hell _was going on?

I shivered violently, and wrung my hands together, I failed to notice that Eugene was still here, and sitting in a chair beside the bed. He was watching me, with a Medic's eye. I bet he knew something was wrong, but I also bet he didn't know it _wasn't _medical.

I was _freaking _crazy! I knew it! I pinched myself. And nothing happened. So I did it again. And it hurt, a hell of a lot! Eugene looked worried, and a little confused.

"What are you _doing_, Mary?" I heard him question slowly.

I waved a hand in his direction, and pinched myself again. "Shhhh! I'm waking myself up! This is a dream!" But there were no wavey lines to signal the end of a vision. You know, those wavey lines that happen in flashbacks and dream sequences? Yeah, _those_.

I threw my hands up in the air and let out a frustrated sigh, before falling back onto the bed. I shut my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep.

"_Now _what are you doing? You _sure _you're all right?" Eugene was standing now, and edging closer to the bed. Naught but concern was written on his face. This girl was strange!

I growled, and opened an eye. "I'm _trying _to fall asleep so I can go home. Ya know?" He shook his head slowly, and reached out to touch my forehead. Nothing. Now he just looked perplexed. What could be wrong with this girl? Heatstroke? Sunstroke? He couldn't think of a plausible explanation.

Maybe she was just _insane_.

That _could _be the answer…

Eugene shook his head, and sat back on the chair, tilting it upon it's hind legs. He watched her, as she made obviously fake snoring noises. Crazy would be a good term to describe her. Maybe her job had gotten to her…

"Hey, miss…I know it's none of my business, but I've seen you working the late shifts more than you usually do. Are you…Just tired, maybe?" he ventured cautiously.

I glanced over at him, and sat up abruptly. I think it startled him, because the chair gave a wobbly lurch, and he fell backwards. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. _No_. Laughing at a medic was a _big _no-no.

So, laughing my head off, of _course_, I hurried to help him, careful to keep my weight off my hurt foot. As I extended a hand to lift him up, he mumbled a few choice words under his breath.

"Sorry. But you shouldn't do that, you know."

He seemed a bit peeved, but when he heard me trying to cover up my laughter by snorting softly, he couldn't help but crack a smile. Hey, it was funny as hell to see someone topple over in a chair, _right_?

"So, what about late shifts?" I asked, changing the subject as I sat on the edge of the bed.

He shrugged, and righted his chair, sitting in it properly before giving me a look. "I don't know. I've just seen you take on more shifts than usual. I mean, I see you here more often now. Is something wrong?"

"Shifts?" I asked. "Oh, um. No, nothing is wrong." Maybe if I played along, the divine power would send me the _hell _home. "Maybe I'm just tired. So, uh, what happened to me today, again?"

Eugene looked a bit confused, but told me anyhow. "You tripped, fell, and hit your head. Apparently, you _also _hit your foot." He nodded towards my swollen appendage which was currently propped up on the side of the bed.

"Ah," was all I could think to say.

"So, uh," I ventured to ask. "Are you and I…_friends _or something?"

The young medic looked taken aback by the question, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I…I don't really know…We work in the same hospital…But we've never really _talked_…Um…" He looked a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to help him along.

"Well, then let's start now." I held out a hand, and smiled as best I could. "I'm Mary. And you are?"

Eugene took my hand, and shook it, offering me the ghost of a smile. His big, brown eyes were amused, and twinkling. "I'm Eugene Roe. Nice to meet you, Mary."

---

**Author's Note: **Huh. Wow. My mind fails me for words. I went blank. Yeah, it's not good. I know…(Sulks)


	3. New Faces

-1-1**Author's Note: **(Falls over) I had an awful, yet strangely happy day today. I worked my butt off for the seniors in high school. I'm a junior. One more year! So, anyways, I worked my butt off for all the judges and co-judges of the project for the passing grades that seniors have to have, at the luncheon today. I am tired, since I did a lot of work. Cleaned every table with a rag all by myself. And there were other people who did a bunch of stuff too. But me and only one other person did the most. (Winces) My legs hurt.

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own…Ramen! (Munches happily) And nothing else…

**Chapter 3**: New Faces

_Eugene's POV_

It hadn't taken Mary long to fall asleep.

I was beginning to wonder what was _really _wrong with her. Surely that bump on the head hadn't been _that _hard. But then again, far more trivial things had happened to some of the soldiers I had treated, and they came out _worse _for the wear.

Maybe she was really just crazy. With a heavy sigh, I pulled back the tent flap and headed back to the barracks. It was only a short ways away from the hospital tent, so the walk wasn't long.

"Hey, Doc!" A call to my left alerted me to the arrival of George Luz and Joe Liebgott. I nodded to each in turn as they came towards me, twin smiles on their faces. I didn't like those smiles…

It usually meant trouble.

"So, Doc, who was that good-lookin' girl you were helpin' to the tent today?" Luz elbowed me in the ribs, and I waved it off.

"She was just a nurse who hit her head. It was nothing. It's my _job _to help."

Joe and George exchanged looks, and Joe grinned. "But I did see you hurry over there awful _fast_. Didn't know you could run like that! I bet you could beat a bullet if you really tried!" He slapped his knee and laughed heartily, while George looked on, eyes crinkled in amusement.

Aforementioned soldier suddenly brightened. "So, Doc. Since you know her and all, and you're not 'romantically involved' with her in _any _way, shape or form, how 'bout introducing _me _to her, huh? How 'bout it?"

I couldn't help it. For some odd reason, a wave of annoyance and something that felt like anger rose up inside my stomach. I had never been truly angry before. Only on _rare _occasions did I lose my temper. But…Well, for some reason, his question irked me to no end.

"No, George. I _can't_. I don't know her that well. We're just friends, that's all. And besides," I smirked, and it felt odd. I _never _did that. "Your probably not her type."

George grumbled under his breath, as he and Joe stalked off. Joe was still laughing up a storm at George's failed attempt to get a date. I couldn't help but smile.

I glanced over my shoulder at the hospital tent one last time, and wondered how Mary was faring.

Mentally, I made a note to check on her in the morning.

---

_Mary's POV_

I could feel the sunlight piercing my eyelids before I was even awake.

Sitting up, I rubbed my face sleepily with one hand, and let out a jaw cracking yawn. Sunlight filtered in through the holes cut in the tent to act as windows, and ventilators for any odd smells that might happen to be present. I cringed when I thought of that, and then threw my legs over the side of the bed.

My foot touched the cloth covered floor (Hey, it was a tent), and I wondered at how little pain I felt. As I examined my foot carefully, I noticed that the swelling which had been there earlier was gone. The bruises weren't so dark. It was flexible, and I could put a little weight on it, but it wasn't healed completely.

"How's that foot?"

I glanced up to see Eugene standing near the corner of my little private section. The curtains had been moved aside, and I could clearly see the hustle and bustle going on behind him.

Glancing back up at the young medic, I offered him a peaceful smile which made his eyes crinkle slightly. "It's all right. A little sore, but fine. I should be able to walk around on it now, right?"

He frowned and moved towards me, bending down on one knee to examine my foot more closely. He lifted it, and turned it, then took my toes and wiggled them a little. I snorted, and held a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Eugene glanced up only a couple times, seemingly amused by my attempts to quiet myself. After another look at my foot, he stood up, and nodded his head.

"You can walk on it, but nothing else. No jumping, no running, no jogging. You know, what? Maybe it's best if you just walk, period. It'll save _me _a heck of a lot of trouble."

He offered me a cheeky grin, before extending a hand. "Er, let's see if we can't go find your rooms. I bet you want to change those…" he looked at my jeans, and tattered shirt. "Um, odd…clothes…"

I glanced down at myself. I was still covered in dirt and grime. That meant that I probably _wasn't _dreaming. I sighed heavily. And now that I knew I wouldn't be running anytime soon, my heroic breakout was foiled. Growling uncomfortably, I took his proffered hand and he hauled me up.

As I stumbled outside, I was vaguely aware of Eugene hovering behind me, probably waiting for me to fall. Which would probably happen _sooner _or later. I swear I was a hazard to my own health.

I looked out across the vast array of trucks, jeeps, medics, nurses and soldiers. I had to squint a bit to recognize some of them, but I was almost positive that I did. You know, what with HBO and all.

I took a couple of hesitant steps forward, and promptly realized that I had no idea where I should go. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Eugene looking at me expectantly. Well, I couldn't let him down, so I hobbled off in a random direction.

Which turned out to be a bad idea.

As we ambled down the street together, me, limping and favoring my still sore foot, and Eugene looking too amused for his own good, we passed by building after unfamiliar building.

A few soldiers gave me odd looks, and I was certain it was because of my clothing. After all, women in this time era didn't wear jeans, or _pants_, for that matter. It just wasn't proper.

"Doc!"

I whipped around, and so did Eugene. Both of us had turned just in time to see a young soldier running up the path towards us. He looked a bit pale, and as he skidded to a stop, his breathing was very shallow.

"Doc, they need you back at the tent. Some guy got hit by a jeep when he walked onto the damn street without looking. They told me to go and get you." He shrugged briefly, before giving me a very odd stare.

Eugene turned towards me and offered me an apologetic look. "I've got to go. You can find your way back alone, right?" Before I could answer, he and the other trooper took off running back down the street.

Oh, this was _perfect_.

_Now _what was I supposed to do? My only hope of finding something that remotely resembled my living quarters, or the living quarters of whoever I was _supposed _to be, just took off running down the street. If I wasn't so certain I was in England, I might've believed I'd get lost enough to end up in France.

So I just, kind of, _stood _there, in the middle of the road. I had no idea what to do now. Glancing to my left, I saw nothing but buildings I didn't know or recognize. A dress shop here, a shoe store there, a café, a restaurant, a bed and breakfast. But nothing that might be used as a…

I slapped my forehead.

_A bed and breakfast_! Maybe I was staying _there_! Well, you never lose anything by trying, so I quickly hobbled towards it, and knocked on the door. A woman answered, and her kind smile made me a feel a bit more at ease about all this hullabaloo.

"Er, hi. I was wondering if a woman by the name of…uh, _Mary _was staying here?"

The woman frowned for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, dear. No one by that name. We have a woman by the name of Marie. But no Mary. Sorry, dear."

I frowned, and allowed my shoulders to slump. The woman must have felt sorry for me, for she invited me in a moment later.

"Why don't you come in and rest a while. You look like you've been through quite a bit. What happened to your clothes, dear? They're filthy! And, _my_, where is your dress?" She placed her arm in mine and pulled me in.

I was promptly placed at a table near the back. Apparently, they served breakfast down here. Ha _ha_. Hence the name, 'Bed and Breakfast.' Oh, I was _so _clever.

The woman had bustled to the kitchen, and returned with a plate of eggs and toast. I couldn't believe this. Why would she do anything for me, at _all_? She didn't even know my name.

Well, she had _heard _it. But she didn't know that was me.

As she placed the plate in front of me, I waved my hands in refusal. "No, I couldn't. I have no money on me at the moment…" Come to think of it, I had no money _period_. What was I going to do about all this?

"Nonsense, dear," she chided, and bustled off, only to return a moment later with a glass of orange juice. I frowned, but accepted it with a quiet, and humbled, 'thank you.'

The woman smiled gently, and sat on the opposite side of the table, before folding her hands neatly in front of her. "Now, you must tell me how you came to be here, at my front door. I bet it's a wonderful story. And from the looks of it, you must have been through quite a lot."

I paused with a mouthful of eggs. "Er…" Swallowing hastily, I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Um, well…It's actually a funny story. You see…I'm a _nurse_, right? Over, uh, there, some_where_. You know, down the road?" I motioned with my hands, looking completely lost.

I was winging it on this one.

"So, uh, _yeah_. Well, yesterday, I, uh, fell and, well, I hit my head. And when I woke up, I couldn't remember much about what happened that day, or a couple, um, weeks before. I even forgot my name and the _year_! Isn't that funny?" I must've looked uncomfortable, because the woman smiled and placed a comforting hand on my own.

By now, I had noticed the other occupants of the room. A few soldiers, who I could've sworn I'd seen before, sat in the opposite corner, away from us. I was sure they couldn't hear me. But they were giving me very strange looks.

"So, uh, anyway," I continued on, taking a drink from my orange juice glass. "I hurt my foot too. It's why I hobble, you know? But, um, I met someone at the hospital who helped me out. His name is Eugene. He, uh, he helped me yesterday, and was taking me back to the place I'm staying today, when he got called off. I, uh, I don't…Really know where the nurses quarters are, at the moment. The memory escapes me…"

Feign ignorance, feign ignorance, feign _ignorance_…You know what? Just act _stupid_.

The woman looked absolutely sympathetic. "Oh, you poor thing. I'm so sorry. Here, I have something that might help." She scooted her chair back and stood up, disappearing up the stairs that led to the second floor.

I felt really alone now, and the soldiers were still staring. Man, this was awkward. Before long, I saw the woman poke her head around the corner of the wall, and beckon me over with her slender hand.

I stood, uncertainly, and quickly crossed the room. I really _did not _wish to be the center of attention for very long. The woman smiled, and I suddenly realized I had no idea what her name was.

But before I had a chance to ask, she hauled me upstairs by my arm. I was promptly pulled into a room, and a dress was shoved into my hands. "Um…"

The woman beamed, and looked quite proud of herself. "It was my daughter's. She lives in the states now. I'm almost positive it will fit you."

"Um…" I began again, and smoothed out the dress in my arms.

It was very pretty. Black, with a white, high necked undershirt. It laced up the front in a series of criss-crosses that looked like shoe laces, all the way down to the navel. Of course, that was why it had an undershirt.. It's sleeves went about midway down the arms, and the skirt reached mid-calf. I actually…Liked it.

"Thank you…But why would you do something like this for me? I mean, we've never met. I…I don't even know your name, and you don't know mine."

I frowned when the woman laughed heartily. "Dear, us women must stick together in these hard times. And my name is Bella. It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Bella was a woman of about fifty. I was to come to learn that her husband had been killed in an automobile accident, only seven years ago. Her sons, Daniel and Damian had both volunteered to serve during the war, and she had sent her daughter, Emily, to the states to live with her sister.

I smiled as she introduced herself. "You know, I think your right, Bella. Thank you." I took her hand in mine, and shook it gently, as a sign of friendship. "My name is Mary. The 'Mary' I was _hoping _to find out was staying here. Now I wish I _was_."

Bella looked touched, and waved her hand in dismissal. "You are welcome to come and visit me _any_time, dear. I would love your company. Now, you go and change, and I'll round up one or two of the men downstairs to help you find your way."

My eyes widened slightly, and I shook my head. That…That wasn't going to sit well. Those guys were…Well, they _stared_. I shook my head. "Uh, no, it's fine. I, uh…"

Bella placed her hands on her hips, and then seemed to remember something. "Oh!" She hurried over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black, slipper-like shoes. They were soft, and there was no heel, for which I was grateful. They looked well worn, and well loved.

"Here you are. These were my daughter's old shoes. She outgrew them a while ago, before she left. Please, take them, dear."

I took the shoes with a grateful smile, blushing lightly. She was kind, so _very _kind. As she moved to the door, she turned and winked, before scooting it open. "Don't worry about the boys. They're really a rather nice bunch. They respect woman, those ones downstairs. I wouldn't let them in if they didn't."

With another brilliant, albeit, mischievous grin, she disappeared out the door, closing it with a 'click.' I frowned, before stripping off my soiled clothes and pulling on the black dress and undershirt.

Lacing it up the front, I slipped on the shoes, and headed out the door, but only after folding my old, dirty clothes, and tucking them safely under my arm. I carefully made my way downstairs. No way in hell was I going to sprain my ankle again.

As I descended the multiple stairs, and wondered how such a small house could have so many, I noticed that there was hushed talking coming from downstairs. Wonderful. So, if it was hushed, it was probably about me.

I reached the bottom, and schooled my face to look anxious, a bit uncomfortable. Not to say I wasn't either of those, but I didn't want them to think I'd been listening to them. I was worried about tripping. But I was _more _worried about the people downstairs.

"Mary, dear, these nice men said they would escort you to the nurses' quarters."

I was so startled, I nearly fell flat on my face.

There, standing in front of me, was two men I'd seen from 'Band of Brothers.' God, it was like watching the movies all over again. I knew _exactly _who they were. But this time, unlike my previous encounter with a 'Band of Brothers' character, I did _not _stupidly spout out their names.

"Er, thanks. Um, my name is Mary. Nice to meet you…" I faltered, as though I was asking for their names. They understood, and kindly offered them up.

"Nice to meet you, miss. The name's Bill Guarnere. But you can just call me Bill."

Philly. Wasn't that where he was from in the show? Yep. His accent was easy to place. The other man offered me a quiet smile as I turned to him, and I nodded.

"Joe Toye. You can call me Joe. Nice to meet you, Mary."

I remember him too. But I don't remember him having a major role in the movie until…

I paled as I remembered. In the part about Bastogne, both of them had been wounded terribly. To the extent of losing a limb. I…What could I say to that? And what could I do?

Smiling shakily, I nodded to the door, and then turned towards Bella. "Thank you, so _much_. I appreciate what you've done for me. I promise, that if I don't get lost tomorrow, I'll come and visit you then. And _everyday_ after that, all right?"

Bella's smile was wobbly, and her eyes were a bit watery. I wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a friendly hug, before hobbling towards the door. I waved, and headed out, followed by my two escorts.

Being in a dress was weird, I concluded as the three of us stepped out into the breezy, English morning. It was loose, and all…_Swishy_. Was that a word? Well, it was now. I glanced at Joe and Bill, and they were looking at me expectantly.

"Uh…" I had no idea what to say. Bill chuckled, and turned, walking in the opposite direction that I had come from. I mentally berated myself for taking the wrong route. Eugene probably thought I was an idiot.

Joe was waiting for me to move. I glanced at him, and started forward slowly, my pace a bit unsteady. My foot was a little more sore than it had been this morning, thanks to all the walking an exercise I had done. _It _wasn't feeling too good.

Cursing everything in my line of vision, I hurried to try and keep up with my first escort. Joe was walking beside me, probably enjoying the quiet of the countryside and the scenery. I wouldn't know. I was too busy watching the road and my feet to notice.

"You all right, miss?"

The quiet question startled me a bit, and I wobbled precariously for a moment, before my eyes landed on the soldier beside me. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks. My foot…Well, I hurt it yesterday. It's still pretty sore."

Joe glanced at me, and then at Bill, and put his fingers up to his mouth, before letting out a loud whistle. Huh. Wish _I _could whistle like that. His friend turned around, and looked a bit surprised to see us so far behind him. Jogging towards us, with his head tilted to the side, he gave Joe and I a very confused look.

"What's the hold up, huh?"

Joe motioned towards my feet, and shook his head. "She's got a hurt foot. She can't walk as fast as us, you know?" I nodded when Bill's gaze drifted over to meet mine. He didn't seem angry, only inquisitive, so I shrugged.

"I don't really remember how it happened, actually. It's all a big blur. I guess if you want the story, you'd have to ask Eugene."

They both looked a little surprised. "You know Doc Roe?" Bill questioned, as we resumed our walk at a slower pace.

I nodded. "Yep. He's the one who helped me yesterday. He was going to show me to my quarters, or whatever they're called, when he was called away. So, naturally, I got lost. I have absolutely _no _sense of direction."

Joe chuckled, and Bill looked amused. "Yeah? I know a guy in who's the same way. Sure hope he never becomes captain." I wondered, briefly, if they were referring to Lt. Peacock, a man that was briefly mentioned in the series as being incompetent. Though no one tried harder…

We walked on in silence for the rest of the way, and stopped in front of a large building. It was pretty. A stone base, and wood paneling on the outside. It had multiple windows, and looked like a little cottage. I was impressed.

Joe and Bill, nodded to one another. "Here you are, Mary. This is the nurses' quarters," Joe said, his voice still quiet. I liked him. He wasn't as boisterous as what I had assumed soldiers might be like. He was quiet, and calm, and his dark eyes were always ready, and alert.

I offered him a smile, and stuck out my hand in a proffered handshake. Looking at me curiously, he took it, and grinned as he shook my hand. I did the same with Bill. I always liked his character in the HBO series.

Bill, or "Wild Bill," had, to me, been the sharpest tack in the box. His wit and his sarcasm made him all the better. His jokes, though cynical once or twice, always brightened up the situation. He was great.

"Well, thanks. I hope I can talk to you guys sometime soon. What do you say? I doubt I'll be going anywhere, and I bet you guys are bored as heck. I could use a couple of friends."

They both looked startled, but then a grin broke out over Joe's face, and Bill laughed heavily. "You bet, Mary. You're all right, kid." He gave me a friendly salute, and a wink, before striding off.

Joe smiled softly, and offered me a simple nod of the head, a gesture of friendship, and understanding, before following after his friend.

As I turned, I reflected on the day. It had been a good one, if anyone cared about my opinion. I was happy I had made new friends. And it wasn't so bad here after all.

But as I faced the cottage where I was to stay for the duration of my time here, I couldn't help but wonder if I was right…

---

**Author's Note: **A long chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I will update again as soon as possible.


	4. Meetings and A Pebble

-1

-1**Author's Note: **Huh. We had a busy day today. Worked out in the yard, installed the cooler, went and got burritos, mowed the lawn, and weed eat(ed) the yard, and I fed my dog. A busy day. So, I got bored after a while and decided to come in and type this up.

**Subliminal Message time that is, in fact, not so subliminal; **Review, you know you want to! Carry on, that is all…

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own my new air conditioner. But not much else…

**Chapter 4**: Meetings and A Pebble

_Eugene's POV_

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, and placed my helmet back on my head.

Yeah, I know what your thinking. Why put on a helmet? Well, we didn't necessarily have to wear the damn thing while we were over here, but I always kept it with me, like most troopers. And why _carry _it when you can just put it on your _head_?

I could feel the cold sweat trickling down the back of my neck, and wiped it away with an old cloth from my pocket. That had been one _interesting _little gathering, back at that tent.

The trooper who had been hit by the jeep had apparently fractured his arm, and wrenched it out of the socket. It was one hell of a job getting it back in there, and then setting the damn thing.

A whoosh of air escaped my lips as I heaved a lengthy sigh.

I wondered how Mary was doing. She didn't seem too sure of her way around when I left her. Especially since she had been going the wrong way. I certainly hoped she hadn't run into any unsavory characters.

A small wave of panic rose up in my chest, and I hastily stood up.

Mary was my patient. If anything happened to her, it would be my responsibility. But I had to pause for a moment. Come to think of it, she wasn't _really _my patient. I had kind of…Just taken over. Sarah didn't mind. She had her hands full as it was.

Dusting off my pants, I strode off in the direction of the nurses quarters…

---

_Mary's POV_

Oh boy…

After Bill and Joe had left me outside of the cottage I was supposedly staying at, I had bravely, or _stupidly_, depending on which way you look at it, trudged up the stairs and pulled open the door.

The moment I did, I had a distinct feeling that I knew then exactly what a _Picasso _felt like.

Every eye turned towards me. The two women in the room paused as they made beds and folded clothes, and one of them even took a couple steps towards me, as though she was going to speak. But she never did. At least, not yet.

Timidly, I offered up a little wave. "Uh, hi, gals…" I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

The woman with dark hair and brown eyes hurried towards me, and swooped me up in a hug. I cringed outwardly, and tried to wiggle free. But she had a damned vice grip!

"Oh, Mary! We were all _so _worried! When Sarah told us what happened yesterday, why, we wanted to go and see you to be sure you were all right. But she said to let you rest. But I told her, I said, 'Sarah, she'll be up and moving in _no _time!' And here you are! Oh, I'm so happy!"

She crushed me to her again in a strong armed hug, and I swear I heard a rib crack.

"Er, thanks…Uh…I can't…_Breathe_…"

With a startled look, she let go of me, and I sucked in a large breath of air. I must've looked like a goldfish. The woman watched me with bright eyes, before another lady came towards us. This one had brown hair, and green colored eyes. She smiled gently as she approached.

"I'm glad you're all right, Mary. We really were worried about you. Sarah said you even forgot your name. Do you remember _us_?"

The first woman let out a squeal, and took up my hand in her own. "Oh, you remember us, _don't _you, Mary? It's me, Glenda Horris. You remember me, don't you? And you remember Ella Toye? Remember _us_?" She motioned towards the second woman, who looked a bit cross.

Ella shook her head, and put her hand on my arm. "Don't mind her. You know how she gets when she's worried. It happens _all _the time." Her smile reminded me of my Joe Toye's, and I found myself instantly at ease with Ella.

"It's all right. I…I do remember you…But…Well, my memories a bit _fuzzy_…" I put on a confused look as I was led over to what I assumed was my bed. At the end of the beds, there was a small wooden plaque with our names inscribed on each. I noticed both Sarah's, Ella's and Glenda's, and as I looked to the end of the bed I currently occupied, I was overwhelmed with surprise.

"_Masters_?" I mouthed slowly, and then repeated it out loud. Ella glanced at the plaque, and frowned.

"You remember your name, don't you? Mary Masters? Boy, that must have been some bump."

Glenda hurried over, and sat next to me on the bed. She looked anxious, and worried. I wondered how she lived the rest of her life. Did she ever do _anything _but worry? Ella seemed calm, and cool. She reminded me a lot of Joe. Come to think of it…

"Ella?" I said suddenly, startling the brunette. "Are you related to Joe Toye, by any chance?"

Ella blinked slowly, and then a smile broke out on her face. The same gentle smile her brother used. "Why, yes, of course. You've met my brother? I didn't know that. You should have told me sooner."

I frowned momentarily, and then glanced at Glenda, who was leaning in curiously. "Well, I only met him today. Him and Bill Guarnere. They helped me find my way back here…I sort of…Forgot where this place was, you know?"

Ella nodded slowly, folding her arms across her chest. "I understand. Those things happen." Her smile set me at ease again, and I watched her move across the room to finish folding sheets and clothes.

Glenda touched my shoulder, and I turned to look at her. "Where you'd get this dress? It's so old fashioned. But it's beautiful!"

I smiled. "A friend gave it to me. Her name was Bella. She owns and operates a Bed and Breakfast a little ways down the street. It's very pretty. And she's so _very _nice…" Glenda smiled dreamily, and nodded.

"It sounds lovely. I'd like to meet Bella. She seems like such a wonderful woman, especially if she gave you such a beautiful dress. But dear, you should probably change and…" she paused, and noticed the dirt streaked on my cheek. "Oh _my_. You're all dirty. Come on, go take a quick bath and wash your face. I'll get you some clothes, all right?"

I nodded slowly, and Glenda directed me to the back of the cottage. We were very lucky, she told me, to have a tub in the back of the house. Most of the old cottages used by the military here had showers and tubs in a separate part of the district.

I was never so happy to have a bath in my _life_.

After Glenda and I had heated some water, I poured a bit of cold liquid into the tub, and then filled it with the steaming water we had boiled. It was nice and warm, but I wouldn't have cared if it was freezing. I was just happy to be clean.

I stepped out of the tub, after soaking up all the heat of course, and wrapped my body in a clean, linen towel that Glenda had brought me. Along with that, she also provided me with some clothes, which she assured were _mine_.

I was a bit cautious after taking clothes from a _new _friend. I didn't want _everyone _giving me their garments…

I didn't have much reason to worry, I found out, as I unfolded the dress, shirt and sweater. They were certainly pretty enough, I concluded. A dark gray dress, with a black belt and a white shirt with a slightly low neckline.

Or at least, what I perceived to be a low neckline. It went just below my collarbones. I assumed that was pretty low. But who was I to judge? If Glenda thought it was okay, then so would I.

The sweater was black, and for this, I was thankful. It meant I could wear my black shoes again. As I slipped on my new clothes, I carefully and neatly folded Bella's dress, promising myself to return it to her later, and moved back out into the main room.

The clothes I had brought with me, my jeans and t-shirt, were waded in a pile on my bed where I had absentmindedly left them. I hastily stuffed them under my mattress, for fear of inquiry from either of my room mates.

Glenda put down her blanket and moved towards me. "_There_. Nice and clean. Oh, um, Mary, there's a young man outside who says he'd like to see you. He's mighty handsome _too_…" She waggled her eyebrows, and I shot her a look.

I hadn't known them for more than an hour, and already they were teasing me about my personal life.

Some _roommates_.

I stepped out the door, or rather, nearly _tumbled _out the door, as my foot slid off the step to the house. But I caught myself, and was greeted with the amused, rather gentle, laughter of everyone's favorite, friendly neighborhood medic.

"Are you just trying to injure your foot again so you can come see me more often, Mary?"

Eugene chuckled softly, and reached up a hand to help me down the steps. My cheeks burned a lovely shade of crimson, I'm sure.

"No…I'm just too damn _clumsy _for my own good…Oh, by the way, thanks for leaving me in the middle of that street by myself. Some medic _you _are…" I grumbled.

The young soldier raised his brows, and smiled. "Well, I figured you'd be able to _eventually _find your way home. Sure, it might've taken a few days, a couple _hundred _wrong turns…But you'd have made it…"

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I snorted. Eugene glanced at my clothes, and then at my hair. "Why is your hair wet? Did you fall in a _pond _on your way home?"

I slapped him gently on the arm. "I'm clumsy, but I'm not _that _clumsy. I didn't fall in a pond, but I did meet two very nice fellows. They helped me find my way here. I think they _knew _you."

Eugene looked interested, and leaned on the rail of the stairs. "Yeah? Who were they?"

I paused, and shrugged, before taking off walking at a slow, amiable pace. I could hear Eugene's footsteps as he followed along behind me, and soon, beside me. "Bill Guarnere and Joe Toye. They were very kind to help me. Unlike _some _people…"

I huffed, and then grinned, to show I was only joking. Eugene caught on, and chuckled. "Well, what can I say? It was a choice between a pretty girl, and a patient. I just _couldn't _pass up the opportunity to brush up on my medic skills, _so_…"

We passed by building after building, and I realized that we were heading in the direction of the hospital tent. "Hey, Eugene?"

My medic friend glanced at me, and then went back to staring straight ahead. "Hm?"

"Are we heading towards the barracks? Where you and, you know, your company are? Do you think…Maybe…Can I _meet _them, please?"

Eugene looked a bit surprised that I'd ask something like that. _I_ certainly wasn't. I _wanted _to meet them. I _wanted _to know what they were really like. I had seen them on HBO, but I had seen _actors_. This would be the perfect opportunity…

Eugene looked reluctant to agree, but I wouldn't give him time to say 'no.'

"Please? Just for a little while. And I promise that we can leave as soon as I meet everyone. _Please_? Come on!"

He sighed, and I saw whatever resolve he may have had crumble to pieces. After a few mumbled curses, and one or two street corners later, we came to the hospital tent. Beyond it, I could see the barracks, and soldiers buzzing to and fro in and out of houses and tents.

I glanced to my left, and saw the place where I had arrived.

A bunch of rubble. Something must have made it collapse, and that was the reason for my 'supposed' head injury. I blinked, and for a moment, as I stared really hard, I could've sworn I saw a brown dog sitting on a large piece of stone. But the moment I shut my eyes, he disappeared.

"You okay, Mary?"

I glanced at Eugene, and then back at the rubble. There was no dog.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

---

"Don Malarkey, nice to meet you."

I took the proffered hand, and was nearly felled by the force of the shake.

"Geez, some _grip _you have there, Don," I muttered, massaging my hand. He offered me a sheepish smile, and sat back down in his chair.

An array of faces stared up at me as I stood beside Eugene. He seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation, but whether the situation was being the center of attention, or me meeting the soldiers, I could never be sure.

"You know, I almost think I like it better here than over in the nurses quarters. At least I know how to _find _this place. I can't figure out which way is which in this town."

George Luz, who I had come to find out found me of particular interest, grinned cheekily. "Yeah? Then why not stay _here _today, huh?"

Joe Liebgott sat beside George. He chuckled a bit at that last comment. Trust George not to give up when he was told 'no.' And he had just about expressly been told such by Eugene. I didn't know about it, at the time, however.

Bill and Joe sat next to one another. Beside them, was Buck Compton, Frank Perconte, Donald Malarkey, George Luz and Joe Liebgott.

So far, I was impressed. They didn't only _look _like they had in 'Band of Brothers,' they _acted _like it too. Much to my relief, of course. It gave me a bit of an edge up when dealing with their different personalities. I could adjust to each one in turn.

I chuckled softly, and sat down in my own chair, which had been graciously vacated by Joe Toye. He stood next to it, leaning on the back of Bill's chair, as I am sure he believed I wouldn't be comfortable with him leaning on mine.

Eugene looked a bit annoyed, and anxious to get going. I sighed heavily, and stood up, motioning for him to take my chair. The medic shook his head at first, but after my belligerent huff, he obligingly took a seat.

Buck looked thoroughly amused. "Hey, Doc. I thought _you _were in charge of your patients, not the other way around." I heard a muffled snicker from my right, and shifted a bit to glance at Don.

Bill gave me a sideways look. "So, Mary. What brought ya over here to our side of the pond, huh?" He leaned back in his chair, and I shrugged.

I actually couldn't come up with a truthful answer. I couldn't say that it was because I wanted to see if they were like the people on TV. They'd have thought I was crazy. And we already have enough of that going around.

"Oh, I dunno. I just thought it'd be nice to meet someone _other _than the nurses at the cottage, house… Er, _thing_," I replied after a moment. George nodded, looking quite interested.

"Ah, I bet you just wanted to see Bill and Joe again, huh? But _really_, you came to see _me_, right?" He winked impishly, and I smiled.

"Of course. Why _else _would I be here?" I laughed, and George's smile widened. Frank snorted, and took a drink from his canteen. George shot him a look.

"Aw, don't be jealous, Frank. Maybe one day _you'll _find a girl who likes _you_. A long, _long _time from now…" he trailed off, and snickered. Frank threw a pebble in his direction. It bounced off his nose.

"_Hey_…Ow…"

Joe's quiet voice caught my attention as he spoke to me, and I turned towards him. He and I were both standing, so we were almost side by side. I could feel Eugene's gaze on me as he looked up from where he sat. The others, excluding Bill, were now either engaging in a pebble fight, or in Buck and Don's case, trying to break up a pebble fight.

"Are you enjoying your time here in England?" he questioned softly, his dark eyes fixated upon mine. I almost blushed…_Almost_….

"Um, well, yes. It's very nice here. And the people I've met are wonderful." I waved in the general direction of the guys, where George had Frank in a headlock, while Joe was laughing up a storm, and Don and Buck tried unsuccessfully to free the fiery Italian.

"So, where ya from?" Bill asked suddenly, leaning in a bit and placing his arm on his leg.

Oh, crap.

What should I tell them? In the 21st century, I was originally from California. Nothing special. I was a small town girl, and had been since I was born. Sure, I moved here and there, but mostly, I stayed in one place. Maybe it was best to stick to the truth in this case.

"Er, _California_, believe it or not. But I've always wanted to live somewhere else. California, well, it's sort of boring. Unless, of course, you live in the big towns, Like Frisco, or Los Angeles. Otherwise, it's just _dull_…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Bill grinned, but Joe only smiled. "Buck's from L.A.," Eugene said suddenly. Upon hearing his name, Buck looked up.

"_What _about 'Buck?'" he asked suddenly, ignoring Frank as he elbowed George in the gut.

"Eugene said you were form L.A. Is that right?" I questioned, looking amused. "I've only been there once or twice. It's a pretty _interesting _place." Of course, I _couldn't _tell him that it wasn't exactly the _safest _place in the world. In _this _time period, it was. In my time period, it surely _wasn't_.

He gave me a thumbs up sign, before resuming his half-hearted effort to break up George and Frank's brawl.

"Oh, by the way Joe," I said suddenly. "Your sister, Ella…She's staying in the same place as I am. We're roommates. You two are certainly a lot alike, you know?"

Joe looked a bit surprised, and then smiled softly. "Yeah. She told me she was staying around here _somewhere_, but I never did get the place's address. At least now I know where she's staying. Thanks, Mary."

I shrugged amiably, and nodded my head, but before I could say another word, my hand was suddenly seized, and Eugene stood up.

"Well, it's best you get home now. You shouldn't be walking so much. Your foot still needs to heal."

I blinked.

My _foot_?

I glanced down, and bounced my foot a bit. I had forgotten all about it. In fact, it hardly hurt at _all_. My eyes flickered back up towards Eugene's face, and I noticed he looked a bit anxious to get going. I sighed, and turned to the others.

"Well, I'll…_Definitely _see you tomorrow." I felt Eugene's hand tense, but he said nothing.

Buck, Don, Joe, Frank and George stopped their bickering and fighting, and turned towards me. "Leaving _already_, Mary?" George asked. He stood up, and moved towards me.

"Er, yeah," I said slowly. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled pleasantly at Bill and Joe. The former gave me a friendly salute, and a wink, while Joe only smiled in that soft way of his, and nodded in goodbye.

Frank grinned and waved, as did Joe, and the two went back to picking out the perfect pebbles to throw at George. Buck nodded to me, and with a smile, offered a; "See you tomorrow then, Mary."

Don patted me on the shoulder as he walked by, presumably marching off to get away from the 'Tom Foolery' that was going on around his tent. He dipped his head and I waved as he disappeared behind a building.

Eugene tugged at my hand incessantly, and we were off. He pulled me down the street a little ways, until we were out of earshot. When we stopped, he turned towards me.

"Listen, Mary, don't get too caught up in any of them. They're good guys. Heck, probably the _best _in the world…But…Just _don't _get caught up in them."

My brows furrowed. He wasn't _related _to me! He wasn't my _father_, or _brother_! Heck, I hadn't even known him for more than _two _days! Did he think he could tell me what to do? I yanked my hand from his grasp, and opened my mouth to reply, when the sound of running footsteps caught my attention.

We both turned to see George running up the road to us. He stopped when he reached Eugene and I, and gave me a big smile. "Hey, Mary. I was thinkin'…There's a big dance coming up in a day or two for all the soldiers and their dates. Kind of a big 'get together' or somethin'…I was wondering…Would you like to go with me?"

I could almost see Eugene's eyes widened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his brows furrow dangerously, but _still_, he said nothing. Returning my gaze to George, I licked my lips nervously, and then smiled, albeit, a bit shakily.

He hadn't known me for more than a few hours, and was asking me out already. Either I was lucky, or he was desperate. I didn't care either way anymore. But when I saw Eugene standing next to me, a dark look passing across his face, I knew what my answer would be.

"I would _love _to go with you, George."

His grin nearly split his cheeks. George reached forward and grabbed my hands, before leaning in as quick as could be, and kissing me lightly on the cheek. With that, he took off back down the street, waving over his shoulder.

I was a bit stunned, to say the least. But Eugene was, by far, the worst of us both. He narrowed his eyes after the retreating form, and turned to me with a frown. I frowned right back.

"I thought I _just _told you…"

I cut him off.

"I _know _what you just told me. And you are _not _my father. You are my _friend_. And like it or not, I'm going to that dance with _George Luz_. If your so _worried _about it, then why don't you get a date and go _too_?"

I had a feeling his jaw dropped as I hobbled back determinedly to the nurse's quarters.

---

**Author's Note: **Yes. I am a huge fan of Joe Toye, Bill Guarnere, and George Luz. Luz, I believe, is my favorite character, next to Eugene Roe. Maybe it's because I'm so much like him. I LOVE to impersonate people, and make my friends laugh. If I wasn't so damn shy when talking in front of people I don't know, I might be a comedian…

Ah yes, review, please. Reviews are what make writing worth…Well, writing. I would be nothing without criticism, encouragement, kindness, anger, and emotions in general. You guys are what keep me going.


	5. Mr Nixon

-1

**Author's Note: **Whoo! Another chapter! I am thrilled with all of your wonderful reviews. I am still not saying who is gong to be the main pair, so far, but I have something in mind. (Cackles) And to eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE, yes, I would most definitely read your story. I'm glad you asked me to.

And now, for some advertising! But not for myself. These stories, if you ask me, are simply the best. If you're looking for a good 'Band of Brothers' read, then here is where you'll get it.

**Twisted Paths by JumpGirl42. **A lovely, wonderfully written WintersOC story. And for those of you who like Eugene as well, he's in there too. Yes! Anyway, this is an absolutely _great _story, that _everyone _here should read. (Grins)

**I Was A Teenage WWII Nurse by Heartcore. **A beautifully written story. Another 'transported to another time' story, but it's way, _way _better than mine. It's absolutely great! You should also check out her other story, **Miss Murder. **It's not complete, but it's awesome!

**Subliminal Message time that is, in fact, not so subliminal; **Review, you know you want to! Carry on, that is all…

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own a sticker…(Puts sticker on forehead) And sadly, nothing else…

**Chapter 5**: Mr. Nixon

_Eugene's POV_

My eyes trailed after Mary as she hobbled up the street.

Though the urge to go after her was strong, the urge to _pummel _George Luz into the _pavement _was stronger. And that thought alone gave me pause.

Since when had I ever thought of _hurting _someone? Well, it wouldn't be _hurting_, really. And besides, he could probably use a bit of sense knocked into him. But the fact that I had wanted to get into a scrap with him over a _girl_, made it all the more confusing.

And since when did I care who Mary went with?

It was a stupid dance…A _stupid _dance…

However, my feet seemed to think differently, as they made an about face, and tramped after George…

---

"George!"

I knew he heard me, because he slowed his pace, but didn't stop. I quickened mine, and hurried towards him.

"Yeah, Doc?" he questioned, grinning like an idiot as I turned him around by the shoulder. I cracked my fingers. _Bad habit_…I need to stop doing that…

"What was _that_? What did you think you were doing?" I motioned frantically in the direction Mary had gone, and George looked confused.

"What? Asking her on a date? That, my friend, is _charm_." George chuckled, and patted me on the shoulder. "Why, you got some kind of interest in her, or what?" His eyes darkened slightly, and he suddenly looked far more serious than I had ever seen him before. But there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes that I was all too familiar with.

I reacted before I thought.

"No! Of _course _not…She's just my patient, and I don't think dancing would be best, with her hurt foot and all…" Shoot me, just _shoot _me now…He'd _never _buy it.

George's brows furrowed slightly, coming together like little dark storm clouds above his eyes. "Doc, the dance is a couple days away. No worries, all right? She'll be all healed by then." He gave pause, and then added with a smile. "And by the way, that was a _terrible _lie. How about this; next time there's a function like this one, _you _ask her before _I_ do."

And with that, he whirled around and continued down the street. I stood there, my mouth slightly agape, and stared after him. That was _ridiculous_! Me…And _Mary_? It just wasn't going to happen.

But when I walked back to the hospital tent, I couldn't help but wonder if he was right…

---

_Mary's POV_

I stormed back to the nurses' quarters, receiving a few cautious stares along the way. Apparently, the soldiers knew _not _to mess with a woman on a rampage, for which I was exceptionally glad.

"I can't _believe _him! Of all the…And right there, where everyone could _see_! I bet George _heard _him too! Damn him!" I growled under my breath, and half marched, half hobbled up the stairs of my new home.

However, the door swung open before I could even reach for the knob, and I tumbled right into the person who was exiting the cottage.

"Ow! Sorry," I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to apologize, not to _anyone_.

I quickly changed my mind when I looked up.

Standing in front of me, and holding onto my arms after our little collision to be sure I didn't fall, was a dark haired, dark eyed, and very well built, _man_. His scruffy appearance and soldiers' uniform were, of course, clear indicators of what he was, exactly. His coal colored eyes watched me carefully, darting across my face like two ebony beacons. He looked vaguely familiar…

I smiled dreamily.

"You okay, miss?" he asked, before pushing me back a little and making sure I wasn't injured. Of course I wasn't injured, but hey, he could look me over _all _he wanted.

"Er, yeah," I replied, realizing he was waiting for an answer. "Sorry for bumping into you. I mean, well, it was entirely my fault." _Take the blame_…He'll feel sorry for you, and stick around…Ha ha, _beautiful _plan.

The dark haired stranger shook his head. "No, it was my fault, miss…?"

"Mary. Mary Masters," I supplied, answering his unvoiced question. "It's very nice to meet you. Or maybe I should say, it's very nice to _bump into _you."

The man laughed, and extended his hand. I took it. "The name's Lewis Nixon. I can say it's been nice bumping into you _too_, Miss Masters. But you looked a bit…upset a moment ago. Are you all right?"

Oh my _God_. I knew who he was now! That was why he looked so damn familiar!

My eyes roved over his face for a moment, and then over his shoulder. Glenda and Ella were watching from behind a corner, twin smiles on their faces. I sighed mentally, and turned to Lewis.

"Just call me Mary, please. And it was nothing. Just…A few _cross _words with a friend. I'll be fine in the morning. Um…" I paused, and looked a bit apprehensive. I could feel Lewis's gaze on me as he waited expectantly for me to finish.

"You know, if you aren't too busy, how about we get some lunch…As a sort of apology for running into you." My eyes must've looked awful hopeful, because he conceded with a smile.

As much as I wanted to clap my hands and jump up and down like a little girl, I knew he would probably think I was crazy.

"All right," he told me, after a moment of speculation. "It'll be my treat then." He offered me his arm, and I looked a bit confused. "Take it," he said after a moment of hesitation, and grinned when I placed my arm in his.

He pulled me along down the road, and we ended up at a nice little café with an outside dining area. It was rather lovely, and a few soldiers and nurses sat here and there, chatting with one another, and making polite conversation.

Lewis and I chose a place at the far end.

As we sat down a waiter came by our table. "What would you like, sir, miss?"

"Coffee," Lewis immediately answered, and then both men turned towards me. I paused, and looked a bit lost, so my _helpful _'friend' decided to order for me. "She'll have hot chocolate."

The waiter nodded, and disappeared to make and then deliver our order. I turned to Lewis, and raised a brow.

"_Hot chocolate_? _Really_, Mr. Nixon, I'm not a _child_."

My escort winked at me, and leaned back in his chair. "Call me 'Lew.' And besides, you look a bit chilly. Hot chocolate warms the body and mind. It'll make you forget your _noon_time woes."

I smiled gently at that. He seemed like a rather caring man, though there was something about him that hinted at a very different, albeit, interesting, nature. But I knew, that behind all this, he was a man of the drink. It never made me think any less of him, but still…

The waiter returned moments later with our drinks. I was grateful, for the silence between us had begun to stretch on, and grow awkward. Bringing the cup to my lips, I sipped the hot chocolate tentatively, and felt the warmth slide down my throat and warm my bones.

Nixon was watching me over the rim of his coffee cup as I set my own cup down. I blushed slightly, and put a hand on my face. "What? There's something on my face, isn't there?"

Nixon's deep laugh cut off my frantic face wiping, as I tried to clean off the imaginary dirt, or whatever it might be. "Why are you laughing?" I chided. "This is very serious business. What would people think if I walked around with a hot chocolate _moustache_, hm?"

He laughed even harder, but settled down after a moment. "You're a _funny _girl, Mary. And a whole lot different than the other nurses here. I don't think I've seen you around very often. Are you new?" he leaned on the table, his gaze shifting from the clouds above, to my eyes.

"Er, well…Sort of. But I've been here a while, I guess." It was all I could think of to say to him. It wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't a lie either.

Nixon looked intrigued, but said nothing more on the matter.

Almost half an hour later, and a few cups of chocolate and coffee as well, the two of us stood up to part ways. Nixon grasped my hand, and I shook it. "Well, Mary, it was nice having coffee with you. Although we never did get that 'lunch' you promised."

I blushed slightly, and nodded. "Maybe another time, huh?"

Nixon dipped his head in agreement. "Of course. I could never pass up the opportunity to have lunch with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be heading back to headquarters. I'm sure Sink will have _something _for me to do. Until our next meeting," he lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. My blush intensified. "Adieu."

And with that, he strode off.

I couldn't help but think about what a shame it was that he was married…

---

I made my way back to the nurses' quarter for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Every time I got to the steps, I was called away by someone, or something like that. But this time, I was determined to get back without incident.

My determination paid off, for within minutes, I had found my way back, and was giddily recalling the details of my '_date' _with Nixon. Glenda and Ella both sat wide eyed on the bed beside me, giggling every now and then at things either I, or Nixon had said.

We stayed up for a while, until Ella announced that it was time for dinner, and disappeared for nearly an hour. She returned with Sarah in tow, who had just finished her shift at the hospital tent, and with her help, had brought in four trays of food, one for each of us.

I thanked them profusely, as did Glenda, and we all dug in and had a nice dinner. It was the first time I had sat down with them uninterrupted. It was a peaceful meal, punctuated only by intervals of giggling and talk of the day.

Sarah was adamant about hearing about Eugene and I. I told her what happened, but conveniently left out the part where I had yelled at him. I wondered if he was sore about it.

The girls were ecstatic that I had managed to not only snag Eugene away from the hospital, which rarely happened, but that I had also gained a date with George Luz, and spent time with Lewis Nixon.

It turned out that Sarah and the others also had dates to the dance as well. Sarah was going with Joe Liebgott, Glenda, with Donald Malarkey, and Ella was going with Bill Guarnere. With Joe's _permission_, of course.

I was happy to know that they were going as well, and then, without thinking, asked them what I should wear.

Needless to say, it took me _forever _to get them to bed after that.

They had so many suggestions, but in the end, we decided to just go shopping and treat ourselves to a new dress for the dance. Of course, I didn't mind it much, but it was apparently a big deal here. No one splurged, or went shopping for the hell of it. Everything was rationed. But, as they said, I had apparently never had a date, or taken an interest in the soldiers.

So, it was a _big _occasion.

At around ten or so, I convinced them that it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow night was the dance. And then the day after, I went back to working in the hospital. I was still a bit apprehensive about all of this. It was all so _new_. I wasn't supposed to be here, and yet, I found myself caught up in their world.

As I drifted off to sleep, and listened to the chorus of 'good nights,' I wondered if that was really a bad thing…

---

**Author's Note: **A short chapter. Yeah. But I promise to get another one up as soon as possible. Thanks for your support. Keep reviewing! And yes, I love Eugene Roe. And George Luz…And everyone else…(Falls over, confused) So many names to remember…


	6. In A Room, In The Rain

-1

**Author's Note: **Two chapters in two days. Or one. It depends on when I finish this one. I just have so many ideas…It's because all I read are WWII books. Right now, I'm reading one called 'Love Stories of World War II,' compiled by Larry King. It's so sentimental and touching. I am in love with it! And the song used in this chapter is not mine. It's called 'Vienna,' by Billy Joel. A wonderful song. You can catch it in '13 Going on 30.' A good movie, especially the dancing part! Whoo!

Again, I will advertise _these _stories. I have lots of room for more, so if you want yours up here, just holler;

**Twisted Paths by JumpGirl42. **A lovely, wonderfully written WintersOC story. And for those of you who like Eugene as well, he's in there too. Yes! Anyway, this is an absolutely _great _story, that _everyone _here should read. (Grins)

**I Was A Teenage WWII Nurse by Heartcore. **A beautifully written story. Another 'transported to another time' story, but it's way, _way _better than mine. It's absolutely great! You should also check out her other story, **Miss Murder. **It's not complete, but it's awesome!

**Subliminal Message time that is, in fact, not so subliminal; **Review, you know you want to! Carry on, that is all…

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own…Well, nothing, actually. I have run out of useful analogies…

**Chapter 6**: In A Room, In The Rain

_Mary's POV_

"This one would look absolutely stunning on you!"

My sigh was hardly audible over the excited squeals of Sarah and Glenda. Ella and I stood off to the side, but Ella wasn't paying me any mind. She had her eye on a lovely yellow dress, that, if I had a say in the matter, would have looked perfect on her.

I elbowed my new friend in the ribs. "You should get it. It suits you _perfectly_." Ella blushed and ran her fingers over the rich fabric, fingering the soft material.

"You think so?" she asked in her quiet voice.

I smiled, and nodded, and Ella took up the dress in her hands, moving to the back where a woman was waiting to help her try it on. A moment later, Glenda followed her to the dressing rooms, and then Sarah, both with two or three dresses draped across their arms.

I took this opportunity to peruse the store's selection of dresses.

There were a few which were particularly eye catching, but none of them seemed fitting for me, in my opinion. I wasn't into all that flashy, bright colored stuff. I preferred darker, neutral colors, to cool and warm ones.

I walked along the line of shelves. There weren't many dresses, due to rationing and all, but there was a fair selection. I doubted many people had the chance to buy anything at this point in time. They had to save up to pay for the necessities. Lucky for us, we had a bit of extra pay left lying around. I wasn't sure why I did, since I hadn't worked one bit, but then I remembered that I had a life previous to my arrival.

It must have been mine _before_…

As I gazed along the rows of empty hangars, and silky garments, my eyes landed on a dress in the back.

It wasn't particularly flashy. It wasn't eye-catching or stunningly beautiful. It was plain in appearance and color. A dark, sultry and soft pink, almost rosy in color.

I fingered the material, and found it to be quite soft. There were no sleeves. Instead, the dress was cut a bit low in the front, and hung off the sides of my shoulders, and down my arms. But the skirt was lovely, and it flowed down the length of the dress like honey. There was a white ribbon tied across the middle, and the long tendrils draped down the back of the dress like to tiny tails.

I fell in love with it the moment I laid my eyes on it.

Now, all I had to do was try it on…

---

Sarah, Glenda, Ella and I all walked merrily down the street. Each of us had come away with out own respective dressed.

Ella had bought the yellow one, and I was all too happy to see her get it. It was absolutely perfect for her. Glenda, with her dark hair and dark eyes, she had chosen a blood red dress, which matched her perfectly. She showed it to me before we left the store, proclaiming it was 'the new love of her life!'

Sarah had ended up with a light blue dress, similar to Glenda's in almost every aspect except the color. I was happy she had bought it. I was beginning to like her more and more as the time passed, not to mention she looked stunning in it.

So, we headed back the nurses' quarters, laughing and talking all the way.

Though I had been here for no more than three days, I had begun to develop a fondness for the girls that I shared my room with. They were all so very kind, and welcomed me, and what I was sure was a _big _attitude change, with open arms. I was happy that I was accepted.

So, as we walked down the lane, I decided that it would be okay, though a bit risky, to sing a bit of a song that I was really rather fond of. Though I had heard it only a few times, I was a fiend for memorizing words. Billy Joel was a good singer, but it was the only song of his that I knew.

"Slow down you crazy child,  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile,  
But then if you're so smart tell me why,  
Are you still so afraid?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out,  
You got so much to do and only,  
So many hours in a day…

But you know that when the truth is told,  
That you can get what you want,  
Or you can just get old.  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through,  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you…"

My voice trailed off as I noticed both Ella and Sarah staring at me. Glenda was cooing over her dress. "_What_?"

Sarah blinked, and smiled slightly. "I didn't know you could sing. What was that song? It was very pretty. I've never heard it before."

Ella nodded softly, her dark eyes wide and curious. "Yes. It was so _very _lovely. Is there _more_?"

I shook my head. "Well, yes. But…How about we save that for _another _time? Besides, it's almost four. The dance is in an hour. We'll need all the time we can get to get ready, _right_?"

Glenda squealed happily, and nodded. "Oh, yes! Let's hurry! Come on!" We promptly hurried, or in my case, _hobbled_, back to the cottage. Although, it was fairly easy for me to keep up. My foot was nearly completely better, but it still hurt a bit when I exerted too much strain on it.

We quickly entered the cottage.

Sarah, Glenda, Ella and I, had all been given the day off. Of course, I already _had _the day off, due to my injury. But tomorrow, I was supposed to go back to work. I was a bit anxious about going back into that tent. I didn't know what to do, _whatsoever_. Hopefully, I could corner Eugene into teaching me what I needed to do, without making it too obvious that I had no _clue _what I was doing.

As quickly as we could, we all slipped into our dresses.

I must say, I _adored _my own. Although the ribbons were a pain and it took me about fifteen minutes to master the art of tying them perfectly. I was completely in _love _with my dress. It wasn't fancy, and it wasn't flashy. It was plain, and simple, but nice enough to be considered 'dressy.'

As we all sat down in front of the two mirrors we were allotted during the time, I began to wonder exactly _how _I was going to do my hair. I certainly didn't have a clue about what type of style was 'in,' so to speak, in this time era. But I noticed Ella was brushing out her long locks, and I turned to her.

"Ella, would you…Do my hair for me, please? I'm awful at this type of stuff…" I hung my head a little, and fiddled with my skirt.

Ella smiled softly, and nodded in her own gentle way, before brushing out my curly hair. "Would you like it up?" she questioned quietly.

I considered this, and then, slowly, I dipped my head in agreement. "Yeah. I think I would, please."

Nearly thirty minutes, and twenty-five bobby pins later, my hair was successfully styled. I was impressed with Ella's ability to make it look like real hair, rather than a bunch of unruly curls.

It was pinned up in the back, with various tendrils falling down here and there along my back and cheeks. Touching it softly, I stared into the mirror for a few moments in amazement.

"Wow, Ella. It's _beautiful_. Thank you," I murmured gently. The quiet woman nodded in agreement, her ever present smile shining across her lips.

"Yes, it is. And you are _very _welcome. Now, it's time to go and…" She was cut off by a knock at the door. Sarah, who was the first to be ready, stood and hurried to it, pulling it open only a bit.

"Good evenin', ladies!"

I recognized that voice. It was Bill Guarnere. And if _he _was here, then that meant the rest of the guys were as well. Sarah offered him a friendly nod, and turned towards us.

Glenda had joined Ella and I, and the three of us made our way to the door. My stomach was doing flip-flops. This was the first _real _date I'd ever been on, and it was driving me up the wall. I suppose this is what they called 'butterflies in the stomach.'

As Sarah opened the door up wider, the four of us stepped out, and she closed it behind us. The boys were in their dress uniforms, and, I must say, looked pretty spiffy.

Oh _God_. Did I just use the word 'spiffy?'

Joe stepped forward to take Sarah by the hand, and swept her down the stairs. I was a bit impressed by his charm. He certainly knew how to sweep a woman off her feet, almost _literally_. Sarah looked like she was floating on a cloud.

Don smiled timidly, and reached out to take Glenda by the hand. Not a shy girl, she squeezed his hand in hers gently, and the two of them descended the stairs together, arm in arm and hand in hand, after Joe and Sarah.

Ella was blushing furiously as Bill offered her his arm. But she took it, and was led after the small company of friends.

I was left alone on the steps, with George Luz.

He was staring at me with dark eyes, his face very serious. I offered him a tentative smile, before touching his arm. "Shall we?" I questioned softly. This seemed to break him out of whatever trance he'd slipped into, and he gladly took up my offer with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do. Everyone will be _so _jealous that I got the prettiest girl in all of England to escort _me _to the dance." 

As we walked down the road, I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled to the surface…

---

When we got to the rather large hall that was hosting the dance, I noticed that Sarah and Joe, and Glenda and Don had disappeared. Both were already inside, and from the looks of it…

I peered over Bill's shoulder, as he stood in front of George and I, and watched the two aforementioned couples dancing in the dim light of the usually bright hall. They both looked like they _belonged _together. Sarah and Joe, and Glenda and Don. They seemed like exact opposites, yet both women told me they had _plenty _in common with their men.

A young private at the door offered to take our coats. I had neglected to bring one, but George left _his _with the man. We entered behind Bill and Ella, and immediately, all four of us made a beeline for a table filled with Easy Company men.

All of the men I had met the day before were there, including a few I didn't know. Johnny Martin, David Webster, Bull Randleman and Skip Muck. I greeted each, and told them it was nice to meet them. They returned the sentiment and we all sat down to talk amiably.

As my new friends talked amongst themselves, I allowed my eyes to rove over the room. I didn't see anyone else I knew, of course, until a friendly face seemed to materialize out of the crowd.

"Well, _hello _there, Mary."

It was Lewis Nixon. I was surprised to see him, as I hadn't thought he went to these types of things, and briefly, I wondered where Richard Winters was. The two were _always _together. This must not have been his kind of thing. He strode over and pulled up a chair beside me, and George leaned around me to offer the lieutenant a welcome.

"Hey, Lt. Nixon. What brings you here?"

Nixon shrugged, and placed the glass of whatever he was drinking on the table. I peered at it, and wondered if it was Vat 69.

"Nothing much," he replied. "Same as you guys. Hanging around, listening to the music. Doing _absolutely _nothing. Say, George, shouldn't you be _dancing _with this lovely young lady here?" He motioned to me with his hand, and took a swig of his strange drink.

George turned to me and grinned. "He's right, ya know. May I have this dance, Mary?" Bill seemed to take a cue from his friend, for he _also _asked Ella to dance. I noticed Joe's eyes watching them steadfastly, but he offered me a soft smile as I stood up to accept George's offer.

"Of course," I replied happily, as he took my hand in his.

George led me out onto the dance floor, where several other couples were already spinning around one another as they danced to the songs that seemed to flow right into one another.

I was lucky it was a slow song. I had absolutely no idea how to dance in the 40's. I'd probably look like a dying _chicken_, or something.

The song was soft, a gentle melody that hummed throughout the hall, it's quiet, droning lyrics lulling it's listeners into a peaceful reverie. I lay my head on George's shoulder, and felt him lay his head on mine.

It was nice for a few moments, and then the song changed. It was still slow, but a bit more fast paced than the former. As George and I began our easy, fluid dance, there was a tap on his shoulder, and a voice to my left.

"May I cut in?"

George glanced over to see Eugene standing beside us, looking a bit wary and down trodden. Not one to refuse a _politely _asked favor from a friend, George smiled and stepped back, holding out my hand for Eugene to take. Which he promptly did.

I watched in slight panic as George left us out on the dance floor a twinkle in his eye and the widest damn grin I'd ever see him wear. And I stood there like a deer caught in the head lights, Eugene simply holding my hand, and looking a bit lost. I glanced at his hand, and then at his face.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly.

I gulped, and nodded slowly, before scooting a bit closer to him. I still remained as far away as I could without looking awkward, but there _was _a respectable distance between us. He put his hand on my waist, and we danced slowly in time with the music.

"Listen…" he began, his voice soft. I had to strain to hear it above the music.

"Yes?" I made sure that I looked anywhere but at him. I would listen to what he had to say, but only time would tell if I would forgive him.

"I'm sorry about the other day…It's just…I…Well, I didn't want you to get hurt. You're my patient, and my responsibility. I want to make sure you're okay."

My eyes strayed back to his face, and I narrowed them. "_Bullshit_. You didn't do that because I'm your patient. So _why_, then, did you?" My grip loosened on his shoulder, and I started to pull away.

Eugene looked a bit surprised, and his grip on my hand tightened. "Well…To be honest…I don't think I can tell you. It's stupid. All right? Can you just forgive me, and _drop it_, please?" He looked beseechingly in my direction, and I ripped my hand from his grasp.

" 'Just drop it?' " I hissed. He looked taken aback. "No, I won't 'just _drop it_.' If you consider that stupid, then I can only imagine what you think of _me_. I'm _leaving_." I promptly turned right around and headed out the door. I could hear George calling me to come back in, but I didn't care.

The private at the door waved a bit, and smiled as I walked towards him, but his smile quickly vanished when he noticed the dark look plastered across my face. I passed him by without acknowledgement.

As I stalked out into the dark night, I could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance, and I knew a storm was coming on. It would probably be here soon, knowing England's hectic weather patterns, and if I didn't find my way back, I'd _never _escape the rain.

However, finding my way home turned out to be harder than I thought. In the darkness of the English blackouts, where no light was visible, I couldn't make heads or tails of the buildings or streets, which I had memorized the day after I got lost.

Frustrated, I stomped my foot hard on the stone road, and ventured over to sit on a curb. It was quiet, save for the looming thunder clouds over head. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and with a crack, the rain began to fall.

I was so startled, all I could do was sit there for a few moments in the downpour, my dress clinging to my body, and my hair tumbling down from it's elaborate style. _Ella would be mad, _I thought absently, before I felt something soft and warm fall over my shoulders.

Looking up, I could see the vague outline of a man in the darkness of the street corners. As he bent down, he took my hand in his and pulled me up along with him. I stood silently for a moment, before it dawned on me just _who _this was.

"Eugene?"

I could see his soft smile in the dark, and I felt his hand brush against my cheek as he pushed a few wayward curls behind my ears.

"I'm _sorry_, Mary. It _wasn't_…Stupid. I just…I don't know what it _is _about you. Damned if I'll _ever _know. Your intriguing, and infuriating all at the same time. You're different than anyone I've _ever _met before, but…It's that difference that makes you _special_. You stand apart. You're not _like _everyone else."

He paused, and I saw him take a deep breath. "What I'm _trying _to say is…" There was a pause, before I felt his lips brush mine. It was a tentative kiss, full of questions and uncertainty. But it was gentle, just like him.

I was speechless and breathless all at the same moment.

_This _was why he hadn't wanted George to take me to the dance? _This _was why he had chided me? I broke the kiss as laughter spilled from my lips. Eugene looked hurt, but I placed a gentle hand on his cheek before he could turn away.

"Oh, God! And all this time I thought you were trying to act like my _father_! I couldn't be further from the truth!" I laughed again, and pressed my lips to his.

It was a deeper kiss than the last, and this time, there were no questions. A searing, but pleasant, burn spread from my lips to my stomach, and I wondered if this was what love felt like. I had been kissed once or twice, but I had never really _felt _anything in those kisses.

_His _kiss was _different_. It was passionate, needy, but soft and caring.

In wartime, relationships come and go, like fleeting thoughts. Minds are made up fast, and a boy and a girl who met only a few months before, could end up engaged only a few months _later_. Life was fast, and there wasn't much time for a relationship to blossom and mature. Sometimes, men would end up marrying a woman whom they had never met, and only corresponded with in wartime letters.

Love works in mysterious ways…

But, as Eugene pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, I knew that everything I had ever heard about relationships were _wrong_.

_This _was love.

Love at _first kiss_…

And I couldn't have been _happier_.

---

Eugene and I had hurried to get out of the rain.

He had led me to Bella's Bed and Breakfast, which was dark, and hollow without the cheery afternoon sun shining across it's window panes. Eugene had knocked loudly on the door, whilst I stood beside him, a bit apprehensive about waking Bella.

But ever the dutiful owner, she opened the door in her robe, and ushered us in out of the rain. Eugene had dug in his pockets for a bit of spare change, and I suddenly felt very odd standing there beside him. I wondered what _Bella _thought.

But she only offered me a friendly wink as she took the money given to her, and allowed us to find out _own _room upstairs.

I swear we both stumbled as we tried to make it up those never ending steps. But then again, it could have been the fact that our kisses had the same effect on one another.

Neither of us could form a _single _coherent thought except, perhaps; _Get to the damn room, now!_

---

Sunlight filtered in through the windows, and I cracked open and eye as it danced across my face.

Groaning, I tried to turn over to escape the wrath of the _sunshine_, when I was immediately impeded in my quest by something quite _solid_.

I glanced down at my stomach, and noticed a long, thin arm draped across it. My eyes widened only slightly before I realized where I was.

Oh. My. _God_.

Did I…? I think I _did_…

I put a hand to my mouth to stifle my gasp of surprise, lest I wake my fellow bed occupant. Turning in his grasp, I placed my forehead next to his, and watched him sleep. My hair tumbled down around my face and his, framing us in a curtain of brown curls. I wondered whatever happened to all those bobby pins, when one fell out and bounced off my nose.

"Ow…"

I continued to watch the sleeping Eugene, my eyes dancing across his face.

Huh. _Interesting_. He didn't _snore_. I'd have thought he _would _have. Didn't _every _man snore? Chuckling to myself, I realized that my bit of movement and laughter had woken the sleeping medic, and he was now staring at me through a haze of sleepy brown eyes.

"Good morning," I mumbled, and felt my face turn beet red. I quickly turned back over to hide it, and let my head rest on the pillow. I could feel Eugene's chest rise and fall as he laughed softly.

I didn't have the heart, or the _courage_, to ask him what he was laughing at.

"Um, well…I think we both had to work at the hospital tent today so…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I felt Eugene shift, and his arm slipped away from me. I missed the warmth dearly, and I didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah, I know. How about I go and get you some clothes from the girls, and get my uniform while I'm at it?" He glanced over his shoulder and smiled wryly.

I felt my face heat up again. Yes, that was a _good _idea. People would _definitely _know something was up if we both returned in our clothes form last night. Him, they wouldn't suspect. _Me_…Well, that was a different story.

"Er, yeah. Thank you. Just ask Ella for the clothes. She'd never tell anyone you were there."

I sat up in bed, taking the blankets with me. Eugene was already half dressed, and proceeded to button up his uniform. He had worn his _dress uniform _last night, and I hadn't even noticed.

"I-I got your good uniform all _wet_. I'm _sorry_," I chirped softly, but the young medic simply waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. It would've happened either way. Now, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, love."

My face turned a rather nice shade of crimson as he leaned down and pecked me on the lips. _Love_…It felt _odd _to be called that…But it felt…_Right_, as well. "You don't have to worry about that," I told him, as he opened the door. "I doubt a sheet would blend in very well today…"

I could hear him chuckling all the way to the bottom of the stairs.

---

**Author's Note: **WHOA! Did I write that? I think I did! How was it? (Smiles happily) I wrote this in three hours. I couldn't think of much to write…And it turned out so long…And yes, I like Nixon too. I wanted to add him to the story…


	7. Inoculation Day

-1**Author's Note: **I am all too happy with the reviews I received. I am glad to hear that people like my story. And I am happy to advertise and recommend such awesome stories, and I hope everyone reads them. Sorry for not updating sooner. I lost my muse for a few days, and had a lot on my mind. I will try to update as soon as possible, as often as I can. Whoo! Huh. A random 'whoo.'

Again, I will advertise _these _stories. I have lots of room for more, so if you want yours up here, just holler;

**Twisted Paths by JumpGirl42. **A lovely, wonderfully written WintersOC story. And for those of you who like Eugene as well, he's in there too. Yes! Anyway, this is an absolutely _great _story, that _everyone _here should read. (Grins)

**I Was A Teenage WWII Nurse by Heartcore. **A beautifully written story. Another 'transported to another time' story, but it's way, _way _better than mine. It's absolutely great! You should also check out her other story, **Miss Murder. **It's not complete, but it's awesome!

**Subliminal Message time that is, in fact, not so subliminal; **Review, you know you want to! Carry on, that is all…

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Eh…I don't own it…But I do own…A hat.

**Chapter 7**:

_Eugene's POV_

It didn't take me long to get to the nurses' quarters. I was relieved to find that only Ella was there, and both Sarah and Glenda had already made off for the hospital tent.

As I knocked on the door, Ella's kind smile answered, and she pulled it open. "Hello, Eugene. Um, Mary's not here…I have no idea where she might be. But you can come in and wait for her, if you like."

I rubbed the back of my neck, and I felt my face heat up, but I gladly accepted her kind offer. She led me in to Mary's bed, and bade me to sit down to wait. As she did so, she disappeared around a corner.

I felt a bit bad about deceiving her, but it was my chance to grab some clothes for Mary. So, turning quickly to the wardrobe, I opened one drawer after another. I had no idea if these were Mary's clothes, or someone else's, but I was too embarrassed to care.

As I rifled around the wardrobe, I came across her nurses' dress. The white fabric was very familiar, as every nurse in town wore the same type of uniform. Pulling it out, I quickly stuffed it in my medical bag, and closed the drawer.

Ella came back around the corner then, carrying some folded blankets, which she promptly began to put out on each bed. I stood up, my face still beat red, I'm sure, and dipped my head to Mary's friend. "Er, I should get going. I've got a lot of work to do. Just tell Mary I came by, will you, please?"

Ella nodded gently, a mischievous twinkle in her delicate eyes that reminded me all too vividly of George Luz. I smiled once more, and bounded out the door and down the steps. Breathing a sigh of relief, I began to head back to the Bed and Breakfast, glad that my luck had not run out.

Not _yet_, anyway. It seems it wouldn't hold out very _long_…

"Hey, doc!" A hearty slap on my back nearly sent me pitching forward, and I grasped my bag at my side, fearful of the dress spilling out onto the dirty street. My gaze narrowed slightly as I regained my composure, and I turned to see George Luz, Bill Guarnere, and Joe Toye.

_Bill _had been the one who gave me the rather over enthusiastic greeting.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes in mild exasperation. It seemed every time I tried to do something, one of these three showed up. Was I cursed? Or just damn _un_lucky?

"Hey, Bill. George, Joe. What can I do for you?"

George grinned, and crinkled his nose. "Mary never came back to the dance last night, and neither did you. So, where'd you two go, huh?"

I turned away, and headed back down the street, ignoring the question. Three sets of footsteps followed after me. "Hey, doc. Why don't you answer the question?" George taunted, trotting beside me like a gleeful puppy.

I waved my hand in dismissal. "Because there's nothing _to _answer. _We _didn't go anywhere, and I don't know where Mary went. You got that?" I quickened my pace, but they were not to be deterred.

Joe's soft voice startled me when he spoke, for he hardly ever acknowledged things like this. "You mean, you let her go out into the storm all alone? Jesus, we thought you went after her. There's no _telling _what happened to her. Maybe we should look around. Ella said she hasn't shown up in the nurses' quarters yet. Where do you think she is?"

I ducked my head a bit, because a blush had just crept up onto my cheeks. No way in hell would I let them know about Mary. She was _really _concerned about it. They'd just make it worse.

"No, there's no need. She's fine. I, uh, I paid for a room for her at the Bed and Breakfast, so she could be alone. She said she wasn't feeling good. Then I went for a walk. I just got back this morning."

We had stopped walking, and were standing only a few blocks from Bella's Bed and Breakfast. Bill gave me a hard, critical stare, peering at my face for what seemed like all of five minutes.

"_What_?"

He suddenly grinned, and his dark eyes lit up and crinkled in amusement. "All right, then doc. We better get going." He turned, and Joe and George followed him, George looking confused, and Joe wearing a very knowing smile.

I slapped my face with my hand.

"All right, Bill. I'll see you all around."

I began walking back to the bed and breakfast, when I heard Bill call over his shoulder. "Say 'hi' to _Mary _for us, doc!"

By the time I got back to Bella's, I _know _there was a hand print on my face…I just _know _it.

---

As I opened the door to our room (It felt oddly good to say 'our'), and got past a very amused, and overly _curious _Bella, I opened my bag and pulled out the wadded up dress, before throwing it to where Mary was sitting on the bed.

She still had the sheet wrapped around her, and was looking thoroughly annoyed. I briefly wondered why as I pulled the bag off my shoulder and sat next to her on the bed. "Why the long face?"

Mary just shook her head, and sighed. "Bella decided it was her _duty _as a friend to come up and _check _on me. I've never been so embarrassed…" Her voice trailed off as she held up the nurses' uniform, and eyed it critically.

"Cliché. How come nurses _always _have to wear white? Why not…Red? Or blue, for goodness sake?" She grumbled softly, before standing up, and, unfortunately for me, taking the sheets with her. She made a swishing motion with her hand.

"Go stand outside so I can change."

I raised my eyebrows, and didn't move. I heard her huff, and watched her move towards me. "Go on, _shoo_. I need to change." Again, I raised my eyebrows.

"Did you just '_shoo' _me? You act as though I haven't seen any of that before." I blushed when I realized what I said, and her face turned as red as a tomato. "Er…I'll just go stand _outside _now." I made a hasty exit.

---

_Mary's POV_

"Christ, did he just say…?"

My blush still hadn't faded as I turned to pull the dress on over my head. I felt distinctly odd wearing something so…_Vintage_. It was such a cliché. I mean, couldn't they have a few more colors in their inform arsenal? How drab.

But I decided that it was the best I could get, and left it at that. After I had straightened the ruffles, and smoothed out the crinkles in the waded up dress, I went to the door and opened it, allowing a still blushing Eugene to enter once more.

"All right. Er, let me pull back my hair, and we'll get going."

I looked around vainly for a hair tie, but in realizing that I wouldn't get anywhere with that, I yanked Eugene's medical bag away from him. He looked a bit confused and vaguely surprised as I did so, but he never said a word as I rifled through it and found what I was searching for.

A roll of bandages.

Ripping off a small piece, I pulled my mass of curls back in a loose ponytail. It wasn't neat, but it would do. I wasn't a fanatical 'hair person' like some of the people I _knew_.

As I finished tying off my hair, I handed Eugene his bag back, and moved towards the door. When he made no move to follow me, I tramped back and grabbed his hand. "Come _on_. We'll be late."

He nodded slowly, but as I pulled on his hand to get going, there was more than just a _little _resistance. He didn't even _move_. I glanced over my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

He was giving me an odd look, but before I could comment on it, he had pulled me backwards and held me in front of him. "What's wrong?" He was far more serious than I had ever seen him before.

"Do you want people to know about us?"

I blinked.

"_What_?" I was thoroughly confused, and I had no idea why he would bring something like this up. He took a deep breath, and continued on.

"I mean, do you want to…" he paused, as though searching for the right words. "Do you want to…Go _steady _with me? I guess it's all right if you don't. I'd understand, since we haven't known each other long, but…"

I was watching him with wide eyes, and my mouth hung open a big. I hadn't expected this kind of thing to come up. But then again, maybe a small part of me had. It was then that I wondered, for the very first time, what might happen if I agreed.

Would I be changing history? I didn't think I'd make much of a difference if I did. But then again, what if I changed everything that was supposed to happen? What if he didn't survive the war? What if this changed _his _entire history?

I bit my lip, and turned away. I wanted to say 'yes,' but I wasn't sure if it would be right. Closing my eyes, I thought about how much he meant to me. It was _amazing, _really. In the past few days, I had just met someone who I believed to be my one, true love. It sounded corny, sure, but it was _true_.

I hadn't known him long. He hadn't known me long. We'd never met one another before the day I fell into this world, but he had seen me, and apparently, I had seen him. We had fought, and we had danced in the dark light of a hall, with eyes all around. I had run into the rain, and in bitter despair, he had offered me the warmth of his jacket. I had forgiven him, and, in his own way, he forgave me.

He had kissed me, and I had returned that kiss. We spent the night together, that cold, rainy evening, and I never regretted a moment of it. There was no second thought as to what my answer would be, but I wondered if it was right for me to lay claim to his heart.

As I wondered, I knew he had already laid claim to mine…

And suddenly, my decision didn't seem so hard. I allowed my gaze to shift up towards his face, and then his eyes, and I saw nothing but apprehension in those dark depths. I smiled gently, and pressed my lips to his in a quick, loving kiss.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore. I could _never _say 'no,' no matter how hard I tried. I think…" I left my words hanging in the air, and frowned, before letting my gaze shift to the floor. I felt my face heat up, and squeezed his hand. "I think I love you."

I watched as his face lit up, and a smile came to his lips. He pulled me forward in a tight embrace, and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank God," I heard him mutter quietly. "because I think I love you _too_."

As we headed downstairs, and past an amused Bella, I know my smile was big enough to rival even George Luz…

---

We made it to the hospital tent without incident, though Eugene had confessed that when he went to get my clothes for me, he had run into not only Ella, but Bill, George and Joe as well.

Needless to say, I wasn't happy about that.

Gossip was the last thing I needed. And I knew, even in my few short days here, that Glenda and Sarah would do nothing _but_. I slapped my face, and Eugene looked overly amused.

"What?" I growled.

The young medic chuckled, before shaking his head. "You know, I did that _exact _same thing after I talked to them…"

As the two of us entered the tent, I was overwhelmed with the sight of so many beds. Very few were occupied, however, but a couple in the back _did _have owners, who were, currently, asleep.

"So, where do I start?" I asked cheerily, clapping my hands together.

Eugene glanced over at me, and looked a bit baffled. "Don't you _know_? Today's the day when the men are to receive their shots. It'll be your job to give them check ups, and make sure they are in good health, and then administer the inoculation."

I blinked. "_What _now?"

Eugene frowned, and took my hand, leading me over to a table covered with needles, syringes, a stethoscope, which I assumed was mine, and a couple of other instruments that I didn't recognize.

"Oh. These are _neat_. How do I use them again?" I rubbed my head, and smiled sheepishly. "Looks like that bump really _got _to me. I still don't remember much before that day."

The young medic stared at me for a few moments, before he shook his head. "All right. I'll give you a quick run down of what you have to do."

Eugene proceeded to explain every instrument I saw. He then instructed me on how to feel for a pulse, and be sure it was normal, and then where and when to inoculate a soldier. He taught me how to evaluate a soldier's health, and then, when I expressed interest in the bandages, he showed me how to properly wrap a wound, administer morphine, and use sulfa powder and pills to treat it.

Needless to say, a crash course in nursing isn't exactly what I had in mind for today. But it was the best I could get, and after explaining _everything _to me, Eugene offered me a brief nod.

"All right," he said slowly. "You understand _every_thing now?"

I nodded uncertainly, and glanced at the table. "Yeah, I think so. It's all coming back to me now." An outright lie. But I wanted him to feel as though he could count on me.

"Good. Then I'll leave you to your job then. I'll be on the other side of the tent, if you need me. But if you need help with anything _here_, Glenda and Sarah will be on the other side of each curtain, so just ask one of them. They'll be happy to show you."

He kissed me on the cheek, and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, before disappearing behind the rows of beds, and curtains.

As I looked over my shoulder, I could see the line of men outside my station.

"Well, here goes nothing."

_Literally_. Because I still had _no _idea what I was doing…

---

"Ouch! Jesus…That _hurt_!"

I sighed and placed the used needle in a waste basket that was put there for that specific purpose. "Shut up, George. It's the best I can do, all right? And besides, that's where I was _supposed _to stick the needle…" I blinked. "I _think_…"

George went pale, and nearly fell off the table as he tried to stand up. I grabbed his arm and helped him to the door. "Aw, don't worry. What doesn't kill ya, makes ya stronger!" He only nodded, and sat down near the entrance, as I had required a few of my patients to do, after they turned deathly pale. But of course, it could have been the remarks I made, about _not _knowing what I was doing…

_Moving on._

My next patient, or rather, _victim_, as I had come to call them in my _own _little world, was Bill. He sat up on the table, or the raised bed, since it wasn't exactly a table, and winked boldly.

"Nice to see ya, Mary. How ya been, since last night?"

I blushed slightly, and raised my stethoscope to his chest, listening intently to his heartbeat. All seemed well, so I pulled the ends from my ears, and picked up a needle.

"I've been fine, Bill," I replied, and my answer was clipped, and very abrupt. I prepared his arm for the shot, before sticking the needle into the pink flesh. I cringed every time I did so, and I thought I saw Bill wince right along with me.

"There, all done. Are you guys going to hang around here _all _day?" I asked as he hopped off the table. I glanced over his shoulder, where Joe Toye, George (He was still looking a bit pale), Joe Liebgott, Donald, Buck, and Frank all milled around outside the tent, looking rather bored, until Joe tossed a pebble at Frank, and the two engaged in another famous 'pebble fight.'

I shook my head. "A bunch of _children_, you are," I mumbled, before following Bill to the entrance. Sarah and Glenda had finished long before I did. They were faster, and far more efficient. After all, they'd been at this for a lot longer than I had. Eugene was also busy, as he was helping sort out a new shipment of supplies that had come in only a few hours ago.

I wondered how long it'd take him.

Bill slung an arm around my shoulder, and chuckled, before pulling me outside with the other guys. I sighed, and slipped away from his arm, letting it fall back to his side as I maneuvered around him, and away from his failed attempts to reclaim my shoulder. "Bah, soldier reflexes my _foot_. You're slower than a _snail_," I announced, and promptly realized that was a mistake.

He took a step towards me, and the grin on his face simply screamed trouble. I ducked around him and hurried back into the tent. "Ha! See, _told _you you're slow!" I was promptly grabbed by the waist and hauled back out of the tent.

"Oy! What're you doing? I have to clean up!" I struggled to get away from his iron grip, and was promptly spun in a circle.

Bill grinned triumphantly when I twisted my head around to look at him. "I am _not _slow. Take it back, or you'll be here for a _long_ time." I knew he meant it, and I sighed.

"All right, all right. I take it back. You aren't _slow_…" He promptly let me go, and as soon as my feet his the cobblestones, I whirled around and punched him lightly on the arm. "You're incorrigible. Where are your _manners_?" I complained.

Bill only chuckled, and winked cheekily. "Left em' back in the states, with all the other _chivalrous _guys."

I shook my head, and passed him by, receiving a quiet and gentle, but _overly _amused, smile from Joe as I headed back into the tent. "Chivalry is so _dead_," I muttered. "So, uh, what did you guys _really _want? Why Don't you go off and…I dunno, _wrestle_, or whatever it is you guys do around here for fun."

I packed my things away as Eugene had showed me, and slung the bag he had given me over my shoulder. It was actually a spare he had dug up from only _God knows where_, but it was good enough for me.

Buck grinned like an idiot as I exited the tent once more, and began walking down the street. The guys followed me, Frank still flicking a pebble in Liebgott's direction every now and then.

"Aw, you're much more fun than wrestling. Without you, everything would be boring as hell." Bill nodded slowly as he agreed with Buck, before a cat-like grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, so, Mary, did you get home all right after you left the dance last night? I wasn't sure if Eugene went after you, or if he left you to sulk _on your own_."

My steps faltered, and I know that they noticed it. Joe and Frank had paused in their pebble throwing, and George, who was looking slightly better by now, leaned in eagerly. "So, what happened after you left, huh, Mary?" Toye and Malarkey also seemed interested, though their attention was more reserved, and they tended not too look _too _eager.

I sniffed haughtily, and stuck my nose in the air. "_Nothing _happened. I went home, and I had a very _nice _sleep. Thank you _very much_."

George elbowed me in the ribs. "That wasn't what _Doc _told us."

I froze.

The rest of the guys stopped as well, and looked back at me curiously. "_What _did he tell you?" I questioned darkly. My eyes narrowed until they were nothing more than tiny, burning slits below my eyebrows. What did he do, go and _brag _about it? That didn't seem like him. But if he did…So help me…

Buck's loud laughter was the first thing that broke me out of my unhappy reverie. "Ha! I _knew _it! Thanks for confirming our suspicions, Mary."

Joe gave me a comforting smile, and walked back to take my hand and pull me along. "He never told us anything, but after seeing you storm out, and the look on Doc's face, we pretty much assumed. We _guessed_, Mary. It's _not _his fault."

I relaxed and let my shoulders droop a bit. Good, then I wouldn't have to wring his neck when I saw him next. "All right. Well, since you already know, I might as well tell you that we've decided to go _steady_."

George looked crestfallen. "Damn. There goes my chance _right _out the window," he muttered, before Don elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, sensitive you are _not_, George," he said with a grin. Buck simply shook his head, and patted my on the shoulder.

"That's great, kid. I'm glad he finally found someone. He _needs _looking after. He never stops to take care of himself, he's always so busy taking care of everyone else. _You_, Mary, are going to be _his _medic. So make sure you're right at his side _whenever _he needs you, no matter what. Just like he's always there for us."

I was touched by his words. And I never thought I'd be touched my _anything _any of these men had to say. It was all _jokes_, or all _seriousness _with them. I was slightly startled, and I gave Buck an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, _really_. I never thought about it that way. But you're _very _right."

Frank's abrupt shout startled me, and I turned towards him. "Why don't we all go to the pub to celebrate?" he suggested brightly. "Your old enough to drink, aren't you, Mary?"

I weighed my options. I had never been a drinker. Couldn't hold my liquor for the life of me. I was terribly clumsy, even more so, when I was drunk. Luckily, it had happened only once. But I decided to hell with it, and agreed. Although it was a bit odd celebrating 'going steady with Eugene,' when he wasn't even there to enjoy it along with everyone else.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

George whooped and then laughed, and we took off down the street to the nearest pub.

---

"Hey there, miss. Would you mind if I sat here?"

A tall, stately looking private bent down as he spoke to me, a small smile on his lips. I frowned slowly, and was about to open my mouth, when Bill came over and plopped himself down in the chair the young soldier was currently trying to acquire.

"_Sorry_, buddy. She's already got a guy," he growled. The private looked a bit taken aback, but nodded slowly, and went to join his buddies at the bar. I offered Bill a grateful look as the rest of the guys plopped down at the table, either stealing chairs from men who had gotten up, or taking the unoccupied chairs at the table.

"So, Mary, did Eugene say _when _he'd be done?" Joe inquired, reclining in his chair. I shook my head as I watched the two legs tip back dangerously, and then settled back onto the floor. Oh, the _dangers _of two legged chairs…

"No, he just said he'd be done when everything was sorted out. Does anyone have the time, by the way?"

Buck glanced at his watch, and nodded. "Yeah, it's almost seven. Are you ready to go back?"

I paused and glanced at the drink I held in my hand. I had only managed to down half of it, before the strong scent and taste had gotten to me. "Yeah, I am."

I stood up, and Bill followed suit. "I'll walk ya, there," he told me, and I nodded in agreement. I honestly didn't want to walk back in the dark, almost full of alcohol, with who _knows _what lurking around every corner.

I bade farewell to my companions, either hugging the ones closest to me, or offering the ones I couldn't reach a wave, and then Bill and I headed out the door.

It was dark, but Bill found his way to the nurses' quarters with little difficulty. "Well, goodnight, kid," He muttered, not wanting to wake anyone who might be sleeping inside. "And when Ella wakes up, do you think you could ask her to meet me here tomorrow? I _really _wanna talk to her." He glanced at the cottage, and frowned, dark eyes pensive and troubled. I nodded slowly, and gave him a one armed hug, before he disappeared into the night.

As I was getting ready to ascend the steps, I felt a strong hand grab my arm, and pull me close to them. I was so startled, I almost shrieked, but the moment I looked up, I swallowed my scream, and smiled. "Oy! Don't _scare _me like that!" I scolded.

Eugene only smiled broadly, and shrugged. "But it's _fun_. And besides, I couldn't let you go back in there without a heads up."

I looked puzzled. "'A heads up?' What _for_?"

He smiled, and kissed my cheek. "Get some clothes for tomorrow. _You and I _are staying at Bella's tonight."

Smiling giddily, I hurried inside to rifle through my clothes. I paused only long enough to write a small note on a piece of paper for Ella, passing on Bill's message, before I bolted out the door.

As I descended the steps, Eugene took my hand in his, and pulled me down the now familiar cobble stone street towards Bella's Bed and Breakfast.

He and I smiled all the way there….

---

**Author's Note: **Whoo! Ahem, whoo! So, yeah. Anyways, I tried to get more interaction with everyone in here. It's hard, with so many character to include. But eh, I did my best. Review, everyone! I love to hear what you think!


	8. Field Nurse

-1-1**Author's Note: **I am all too happy with the reviews I received. I am glad to hear that people like my story. And I am happy to advertise and recommend such awesome stories, and I hope everyone reads them. Sorry for not updating sooner. I lost my muse for a few days, and had a lot on my mind. I will try to update as soon as possible, as often as I can. Whoo! Huh. A random 'whoo.'

Again, I will advertise _these _stories. I have lots of room for more, so if you want yours up here, just holler;

**Twisted Paths by JumpGirl42. **A lovely, wonderfully written WintersOC story. And for those of you who like Eugene as well, he's in there too. Yes! Anyway, this is an absolutely _great _story, that _everyone _here should read. (Grins)

**I Was A Teenage WWII Nurse by Heartcore. **A beautifully written story. Another 'transported to another time' story, but it's way, _way _better than mine. It's absolutely great! You should also check out her other story, **Miss Murder. **It's not complete, but it's awesome!

**Love Through the Written Word by Winter-Rae**. A sweet, wonderful, romantic story, between Lipton and Rae's OC, an awesome little nurse named Winnie. This story is absolutely fantastic! Everyone should read it! Also, check out her awesome story of awesomeness, called **Some Secrets are Best Kept Quiet. **That story rocks, too!

**Subliminal Message time that is, in fact, not so subliminal; **Review, you know you want to! Carry on, that is all…

Whoo! This chapter is dedicated to Winter-Rae, by the way, for taking the time to read my reviews, reply to them, and then take time out of her busy day to assure me she would read my story, and then do so. Thank you very much, Rae.

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Since these are real people, I own nothing but my characters. This story is purely fictional, and I hope no one is offended by it. Thank you.

**Chapter 8**: Field Nurse

I headed home from the Bed and Breakfast the next day.

_Home_…

It sounded like such a foreign word to me now. I hadn't seen home for quite some time. But still….The new faces, the friends, and the people here made me forget my troubles, if only for a while. And I had found something that I could _never _replace back home.

I smiled secretly as I turned the corner and trotted towards the nurses quarters.

As I smoothed the ruffles in my blue dress, and proceeded to mount the steps, I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me, and Ella Toye dashed around the corner.

Startled, I jumped back as she hurtled past me and flew up the stairs.

I frowned.

What could have made her so upset?

And then I remembered that Bill had asked to speak with her this morning. I wondered if this had anything to do with it. So, I squared my shoulders, and marched up the stairs, determined to find out what it was that had caused such a dramatic reaction in my dear friend.

"Ella?" I called cautiously as I stuck my head in the door. All I could hear were her quiet sobs, as she muffled them beneath a pillow. I squeezed through the front door, and silently made my way towards her bed. "Ella?" I called again. The only answer was her soft breathing.

I looked down and saw her sprawled across her bed, face buried in a pillow. Gently easing myself down to sit beside her, I placed a friendly hand on her back. She stopped shaking, but did not look up.

"Ella? What's wrong? What happened? What did Bill say?" My brows drew together, and I frowned darkly. "If he said _anything _to upset you, I swear I'll-"

I was cut off by her small hand on my shoulder. "No," she murmured quietly. "It…It's not his fault. They…He told me…" Her lower lip trembled, and I leaned forward to envelop her in a gentle embrace.

"What? What is it, Ella?"

I heard her sharp intake of breath, before she pulled away to face me. "Mary, Bill said they'll be leaving within the week. They're…They're going to _war_."

---

I sat on the front steps in shock.

After Ella had told me the news, she had dissolved into tears. I stayed with her until she fell asleep, and then made my way to the hospital tent to tell them she wouldn't be in today. My shift didn't start until later, and they let it be.

After that, I had headed back to my quarters, and sat on the steps.

_Leaving_?

I had checked the calendar a few moments before. And sure enough, the date had said May 4th. Now, I wasn't sure about all this, since I wasn't a history buff, but I knew they'd be leaving _very _soon. And, as Bill had said, probably within the week.

This _wasn't _good…

I wrung my hands nervously in the fabric of my simple blue dress. The red cross arm band lay discarded in my lap. I wanted to head back to the hospital tent, but then again, I wanted to…Well….

What _did _I want?

Silently, I watched as a few soldiers strode past, each making his way to his own individual destination.

In that split second, I knew what I was going to do. 

And I'd be damned if they were going to leave _me _behind…

---

"Excuse me, miss? I was wondering…If I might have a word with the colonel? If he's not too busy, that is."

The young woman behind the desk raised a slim brow in my direction, as she looked up from her paperwork. "Well, certainly, miss. But only if he's not too busy. I'll go and check for you."

The woman flashed me a smile, before standing up. As an afterthought, she glanced over at me, and extended a hand. "The name's Rae, miss. Rae Winter-Lipton. No former relation to Captain Winters, of course." I took the proffered hand, and thought it odd that she would say that. Richard Winters must be well known. I bet she said it to everyone.

But Lipton? That name was familiar…I scanned my memory, until I matched a face with the name. Carwood Lipton? Was this his wife? I glanced at the woman, and decided to ask. 

"I'm Mary Masters. But you can call me Mary. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Winter-Lipton. It is '_Mrs_.' right? I mean, you're married to Carwood Lipton, correct?"

The woman seemed a bit surprised that I knew that, but then she smiled, and nodded slowly. "Why, _yes, _actually. Do you know him?"

I shrugged. "A little. I've seen him around once or twice. He's a good man, Mrs. Winter-Lipton." I wondered why she hadn't simply changed her last name to 'Lipton.' Perhaps she just hadn't been ready to _change _it yet.

She waved her hand, and turned to go down a short hallway. "Just Rae, if you please. And it's so very nice to meet you, Mary." And then she was gone. I watched her disappear around the corner, and focused on what I was going to say to the colonel.

I still had no idea how I was going to convince him that I was right. I mean, why should he listen to me? I was just a woman, after all. And I knew that it'd be mighty hard to make him change his mind, if he was set on something.

I shifted from foot to foot nervously, before the young woman reappeared. She smiled prettily, and nodded her head in the direction of the hall.

"All right. He'll see you. You can go ahead and go on back, Mary. It's the first, and _only _door on the right." She grinned impishly, and settled back behind her desk. "I hope we can meet again, sometime soon, Mary. You seem nice." She regarded me from beneath long eyelashes, and went back to typing up her various papers.

"Thank you, Rae," I said kindly, nodding in agreement, before hurrying down the hall towards Sink's office.

As I turned the knob, and opened the door, I could hear voices behind it, talking in low, hushed tones. Pushing open the door, I stepped inside, and closed it tightly behind me. Colonel Sink was lost in a conversation with, not only Lewis Nixon, but Captain Richard Winters as well.

When the door clicked shut, the three men swiveled to face me. Lew grinned, and gave his head a quick nod. Colonel Sink regarded me coolly, before beckoning me forward.

Dick said nothing, but smiled gently as I approached the desk. "Miss Masters," Colonel Sink's voice called out. It was pretty loud, slightly odd, but it was exactly as I had expected it to sound. "You wanted to speak with me about something?"

First of all, I was surprised he knew my name. Rae must have told him who I was. Perhaps that was it. Second of all, Lew's mischievous grin was putting me on edge, although Dick's quiet, reassuring smile certainly helped me calm my frazzled nerves.

"Er, uh…Yes, uh, sir. I…" I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to know that they were moving out? I paused, and glanced at Dick and Lew. Sink seemed to understand just how nervous I was, and nodded to the two men. Both snapped off a salute, and headed out the door.

Lew flashed me a cheeky smile, and Dick, who had never even _met _me, offered a reassuring nod. He was a really good guy.

I turned back to Sink as the door clicked shut, and he motioned for me to sit. "Actually, Miss Masters," he began, his voice startling me with it's abruptness. "I had been meaning to call you in. These past five months, since your transfer here, we've noticed that your skills in the medical field are _almost _unrivaled. You are calm, cool under pressure, and a very diligent nurse. You were recommended by the Battalion Surgeon, as a matter of fact, to be a field nurse."

_Huh_?

"_Me_? A _field _nurse?" Did the man have psychic powers? Could he read my mind? I gaped openly, and then shut my mouth. "A field nurse? Um…Sir, as a field nurse, what _exactly _would I be doing?"

_Field nurse?!_

Sink reclined in his chair a bit, lacing his fingers together over his desk. "You would tend to the wounded on the battlefield. It is essentially the same type of job as a company medic, but instead of on the field, in the line of fire, you'd be stationed in a hospital tent, out of harm's way. You'd tend to the wounded who would be placed in your care."

I paused, and listened intently. I think…Well, I _might _be able to do that. But, well, I'd need a lot more help in the medical field, if I could ever hope to help save lives. I'd have to ask Eugene to instruct me in _everything_.

"And, as a field nurse," Sink continued on. "You'd be attached to a Company, or a regiment. In _this _case…" he paused, and leaned forward a bit, a small smile on his face. "Shall we say, Easy Company?"

Damn. He was psychic.

"So, um, sir, you want me to be a field nurse, correct?" He nodded, and I followed suit. "All right. And you want me to be part of _Easy Company_, sir?" Another nod. "All right, sir. I…think I can do that." I stood up, and he offered me a nod of reassurance.

As I headed towards the door, my heart felt a bit lighter. At least now, I wouldn't be separated from the men I had come to call 'friends.' As my fingers turned the knob, and I pulled the door open, I turned back to call over my shoulder.

"Sir?"

Sink looked up, as he had begun to get back to his paperwork.

"_Thank you_, sir."

---

I headed back to the nurses quarters, with a considerably lighter heart.

Although heading into battle, where I could certainly be in imminent danger, scared the _heck _out of me, I was happy that I'd be with my friends. I'd be able to help them, to do what I _could _for them, and that made it all worth while.

As I neared our quarters, I saw Ella descending the steps, her nurses' hat clutched tight in her pale hands. There was a note there as well, and it was so crumpled, I wondered if she could even _read _it.

"Ella?" I called, trotting towards her. She turned, and smiled softly, though there was a pain and a sadness behind her eyes that had not been there before.

"Hello, Mary. You certainly seem happy. Did...Did something happen?"

I nodded, and grabbed her hand, pulling her along down the street to the hospital tent. I know she had the day off, but I needed her _help_. Desperately.

I needed her to teach me to be a _nurse_.

"Yes," I said, once we reached the hospital station. She and I stood outside, and I turned to her. "I'm going along with Easy Company. I'm going to leave when they leave. I'm going _with _them, Ella."

Ella's eyes crinkled, and a smile lit up her lovely features. "Oh, thank _God_! I thought I was the _only one_!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I felt her sigh in relief.

"Only one?" I asked, confused.

She let me go, and showed me the piece of paper. "I got this message a while ago, after you left. It says that I'm going to be a field nurse, and I'm going to be attached to the 101st Airborne Division, with you, with Bill…With _Easy Company_."

I laughed, and took the piece of paper, reading over it quickly. I was so happy to have her come along. My smile nearly cracked my cheeks.

"All right, Ella. If we're going to be out there, then I think that this calls for a bit of brushing up." She looked confused, so I elaborated. "You and I are going to study _everything _about medicine, nursing, and caring for the wounded and the sick that there is to know. Come on. First, we'll head inside, and bug Eugene." She seemed to find this funny, because she giggled. "And then, we'll go and commandeer _every _book we can find on 'modern medicine.' We'll be the best damn nurses in the whole Airborne."

Ella smiled as we headed into the tent.

"Don't you mean the _only _damn nurses in the whole Airborne?" she asked, a slight tone of giddiness creeping into her voice.

I grinned as I looked over my shoulder. "Yep. Now, _onward _to bug the medic!" I pointed my finger forward, and the two of us headed into the tent.

---

_Eugene's POV_

Shit.

Well, this was just perfect. One moment, I was minding my own business, and the next, both Ella and Mary had barged in and demanded that I teach them _everything _I knew.

Pardon me, but; _What_?

"What brought _this _on?" I questioned, pulling out a couple of bandages in preparation for their, apparently, _senseless _lessons.

Mary shrugged, leaning on one of the tables casually, while Ella boosted herself up to sit beside her. "I just want to know what _you _know. I want to know _everything _there is about being a nurse…"

I glanced at her.

"_Medic_, sorry…"

Shaking my head, I placed the bandages on the table.

And so, the lessons began…

---

Sighing tiredly, Mary and I headed back to her quarters. Ella had long since gone home, proclaiming that she was worn out, and needed her rest. I didn't blame her. Mary was a ball of energy today, and I had _no idea _why.

So, as we walked down the cobblestone street, her hand clasped in mine, I decided to ask. She was currently humming a very, _very _strange tune to, presumably, herself. I raised a brow, and gave her hand a little tug.

She started, and glanced at me. "Why so much energy, Mary? What's gotten into you?"

She smiled secretly, and her eyes lit up. "Oh, nothing much. Just _happy_, I guess."

Yeah, like _that _wasn't suspicious.

I sighed, and we continued walking, slowly. I wondered if Bill had told Ella about us moving out yet. I was dreading breaking the news to Mary. I had no idea how she might take it. If I had to break it to her, I'd prefer to not to be in the vicinity of optimal throwing objects. I _valued _my life. 

But, as we walked down the street together, I wondered if holding it back was a good idea. How would she react if she knew I'd been keeping it from her up until the very last day?

Well, as I said, I _valued _my life…

Sighing, I turned to her, and tugged her hand for her to stop. She pulled up short, and swung around to face me, still humming her odd tune, and smiling like all get out.

"Mary…I have something _very _important to tell you…Something…Something that will affect us…_Drastically_…" I inhaled sharply when her frown faded, and her eyes darkened.

"You're _leaving_, aren't you? You're getting ready to go to _war_, you and the other men in Easy?"

I blinked.

What? How did she know? Taking a deep breath, I furrowed my brow, and leaned in closer. "Mary…" My voice was serious now. That information was _confidential_, and only those who were moving out with us knew we'd be leaving soon. But Bill and I had taken a risk in telling the girls. "How did you find out? How do you know we're leaving?"

Her smile returned so suddenly, that I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Because," she chirped, tugging my hand to keep walking. "I'm going _with _you."

---

**Author's Note: **Whoo! I love that word…Anyways, sorry this is such a short chapter. My inspiration went 'poof!' and I had to watch the Bastogne episode again to reclaim my muse. So, I hope you like the bit of interaction and whatnot I put into this chapter. There will be more action soon, so hold on. I promise it'll get more interesting, and definitely crazier. Hehe, all in my own little world…


	9. Someday

-1-1**Author's Note: **I am all too happy with the reviews I received. I am glad to hear that people like my story. And I am happy to advertise and recommend such awesome stories, and I hope everyone reads them. Sorry for not updating sooner. I lost my muse for a few days, and had a lot on my mind. I will try to update as soon as possible, as often as I can. Whoo! Huh. A random 'whoo.'

Again, I will advertise _these _stories. I have lots of room for more, so if you want yours up here, just holler;

**Twisted Paths by JumpGirl42. **A lovely, wonderfully written WintersOC story. And for those of you who like Eugene as well, he's in there too. Yes! Anyway, this is an absolutely _great _story, that _everyone _here should read. (Grins)

**I Was A Teenage WWII Nurse by Heartcore. **A beautifully written story. Another 'transported to another time' story, but it's way, _way _better than mine. It's absolutely great! You should also check out her other story, **Miss Murder. **It's not complete, but it's awesome!

**Love Through the Written Word by Winter-Rae**. A sweet, wonderful, romantic story, between Lipton and Rae's OC, an awesome little nurse named Winnie. This story is absolutely fantastic! Everyone should read it! Also, check out her awesome story of awesomeness, called **Some Secrets are Best Kept Quiet. **That story rocks, too!

**Subliminal Message time that is, in fact, not so subliminal; **Review, you know you want to! Carry on, that is all…

Another chapter dedication! (Does the one person wave) This is dedicated to JumpGirl42, who has reviewed every chapter of my story, and made me want to continue with it. Your stories are a big inspiration, and they're so wonderful! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, and writing your awesome stories! Keep on keepin' on!

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Since these are real people, I own nothing but my characters. This story is purely fictional, and I hope no one is offended by it. Thank you.

**Chapter 9**: Someday

_Eugene's POV_

"_What_?!"

Mary gave me an odd look, still tugging me along after her, and shrugged. "I _said _I'm going with you. Is there a problem with that?"

I pulled her hand and she stopped, stumbling backwards as I tugged her towards me. "No. No _way_. You are not, and you cannot go. I won't let you."

Her brows furrowed together, and I was reminded of the incident from a couple of weeks ago, when I had told her she couldn't go with Luz. Now, of course, I knew what was coming. That didn't make it any less intimidating, of course.

"Listen, you. I didn't even have the chance to _ask _to go. Sink saw fit to appoint me and Ella both to the position of field nurse, all right? If you have something to say, then say it to _him_. But I'm going, whether you like it or _not_." She wrestled her hand away from me, and stormed off in the direction of the nurses' quarters.

I stared after her, and as an uncontrollable feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach.

---

"No way!"

"You're shittin' me."

I shook my head, hands clasped over my knees. "No, I'm not. She's really going. And so is Ella. There's nothing I can do about it. And we move out at the end of the week. What if something _happens _to them?"

I ran my hands through my dark hair, and heaved a low, suffering sigh. Bill shook his head as he stood by the door. His face had turned deathly pale when Ella's name came up, and I wondered how he would take it. He seemed to be holding up fine, so far.

"Well," Don said slowly, leaning back in his chair. "If Sink thinks they can do it, then why not? I mean, who are we to say they aren't _that _good? They're probably the best damn nurses we got." 

Joe shook his head gently, and gazed out across the room, offering both Bill and I a sympathetic glance. "They're _nurses_, Don. Not soldiers. They can't carry a weapon like we do. Hell, the best they'll get is a _pistol_, for Christ's sake. Nurses are vulnerable, especially on the battlefield. And we can't look after them _all _the time."

Joe was, just like Bill and I, taking this very hard. It _was _his sister we were talking about, after all. He was just as worried as the rest of us, if not more. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Joe," I said slowly. "But it's Sink's decision. We can't go against it. The best we can hope for is that they'll either change their minds, or Sink will change _his_. But I don't see that happening anytime soon. We're stuck."

Joe shook his head, and turned away. His dark eyes gazed at the wall quietly, before Bill spoke. "Hell. Those girls will be _fine_. Mary could probably scare away any Kraut they came across with her temper alone. And Ella…Well, she could charm her way outta _any _rough situation. We shouldn't worry about them too much."

I looked up, and watched Bill as he turned abruptly, and headed out the door. Joe stood up, and followed him. Don and Buck glanced at one another, and hurried out the door as well, heading off to make sure they're friends didn't get into any sort of trouble.

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair.

"Just because we _shouldn't _worry, doesn't mean I _won't_…" I muttered tiredly. "This is gonna be one _hell _of a war…"

---

The next day, I made it my mission to find, and speak to, Mary.

However, she made this _very _difficult.

Every time I found her, she'd find an excuse to leave, or pretend to be busy, or just plain ignore me. The last one really started to get to me, as she was standing right there, and could have answered me easily. She just didn't _want _to.

"Mary, we've got to talk."

I'd finally cornered her in the back of the hospital tent. She was wrapping and placing some bandages in a large box, no doubt readying them to be shipped out right along with us, when I found her. She had tried to get by me, but I stood in front of the door, and wouldn't budge.

But now, of course, she was _ignoring _me.

"Mary, talk to me, _damnit_."

I reached out to grab her arm, and she pulled it away.

"Why, Eugene?" she hissed, and turned away to roll another bandage. "Why should I talk to you? I _know _what you're going to say. And I've already heard it. You can _leave _now, because my answer is still 'no.'"

She threw the bandage she finished rolling into the box, and turned to me. "Just go away, all right?" Her eyes narrowed, but her words were hardly above a whisper. I could tell something was bothering her, something beyond our argument and her choices.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes flickered to me for a brief moment, before returning to the bandages she had set before her, waiting to be rolled and packed away. "Nothing…"

I took a step forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn't pull away. "You can tell me. What's wrong?"

Her hands shook lightly as she picked up the next bandage, and rolled it unsteadily. "I…" she paused, and her hands stopped working. "I…" Her words trailed off, and she looked up at me helplessly.

"I just…Have a lot on my mind. It's just…" She bit her lip, and continued to roll the bandage, her hands steadying, and the trembling ceased. "This whole…Going to war thing. I'm worried."

I sat next to her, and placed a hand on her own. She let the bandage drop into her lap. "That's understandable. If you're so worried, then tell them that you can't go. Tell them you'll stay here, where it's _safe_."

Mary gave me a hard look, before shaking her head. "It's not that. I'm not worried about _me_. I'm worried about _you_, about _all _of you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you guys. And also…" Her voice trailed off again, and she frowned. "I don't know if I'm good enough to do this. What if someone _dies _because of me? What if something bad happens, because I'm not a good enough nurse? What _then_?"

My brows furrowed, and I leaned in closer to her. "That's what your worried about? You're the best nurse I know. You'll do fine. And…And even if I'm against you going, I still trust you to do well. You're going to save a lot of lives out there, Mary."

She smiled brightly, and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Thanks, Gene," she said slowly. I chuckled, and touched my forehead to her own.

"No problem, Mary…Does this mean your speaking to me again?"

She smiled, and finished rolling the bandage, before placing it in the box. "What do _you _think?" she replied impishly.

Grinning, I picked up a bandage of my own, and began to roll it up with steady, practiced hands. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

---

_Mary's POV_

When Eugene and I finished rolling the bandages and packing them away, it was time for him to return to the soldiers' base camp for drills and such. I wasn't exactly sure about the details, since he never really told me what they did back at their base. But I let him go, if only reluctantly.

"I'll be back as _soon _as I'm done," he said, kissing my cheek as I picked up a clipboard and got ready to catalog the medical supplies. I nodded and smiled, returning his kiss with a little laugh.

"All right then. I'll probably be here a while. My shift ends at nine. I'll see you before then, right?"

He nodded. "It's a promise." Turning, Eugene trotted out the door, and disappeared from my sight, hurrying to get back to the base before he was missed.

I sighed heavily, and looked down at the paper attached to the board. "Ugh…" I muttered, scanning over the many materials I would have to check off and box up. It would be a long night. But as I began to check things off the list, pulling out boxes, opening them, and scrounging around for what I was looking for, I heard a voice at the door.

"Hello, there. I was wondering if you had any extra bandages handy, miss?"

I turned towards the voice, and smiled obliviously. "Why yes, I _do_, in fact. I just finished rolling them." I pointed with my pen. "They're right over there."

The woman moved gracefully towards the box, and lifted the lid, pulling out a few a spare rolls of bandages. She moved fluidly, effortlessly, and I wondered if she was a dancer, or something of the like. You never _did _know around here.

Gathering them in her arms, she turned, but then, as an after thought, turned back around to _me_. "I've seen you around here often. You're…Mary, right?"

She smiled when I nodded. "Yes. But I don't know you, miss."

Gathering the bandages in one arm to free her other, she pushed back a stray piece of hair, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Shannon, miss. Shannon Powers."

I blinked.

As in, '_Shifty' Powers_? I wondered if she was his wife, or perhaps even his sister, but I did not comment on it. She'd ask if I _knew _him, and to the best of my knowledge, I hadn't _met _him yet. If she spoke to him about me, he'd be completely clueless.

"Nice to meet you, Shannon," I replied jauntily, and she beamed.

"Likewise…By the way, Mary," she said slyly, balancing the bandages in her arms. "I heard you and Miss Toye would be shipping out with some of the companies in two days." Her smile was mischievous, and I raised a brow. She shouldn't know about that. But then again, it was almost impossible to keep anything a secret from the nurses. They were _horrible _gossips.

"_Christ_," I muttered. "Is it only two days?" I sighed heavily, and nodded. "Yeah, you heard right. Er, try not to spread it around _too _much, Shannon. It would be best if only a few people knew, not the whole damn _country_."

Shannon giggled, and headed towards the door. "Yes, _sir_," she laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not like the other girls here. I _know _how to keep a secret. Maybe I'll see ya around someday?" She smiled as she disappeared out the door.

Two _days_?

My God, only two days? My time here was coming to a close, and soon, we'd be headed to Normandy, and to War. I shuffled the clipboard in my hands, and checked off another batch of supplies.

"Yeah…Maybe _someday_…"

---

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter. It's all I could come up with. Hehe.

**Next Chapter: **Move out! Easy Company, and their two nurses get ready to leave for Normandy. It's time for the Eagles to Fly!


	10. A Different Take

-1**Author's Note: **Ye Gods, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I got caught up in my other story, and I was so excited to write the first two chapters, that I forgot about it. Hehe…A big bit of thanks to **WETSU**, who helped me out with a bit of an information problem. You rock, **WETSU**! Everyone should read her story, **The Final Mission. **It so freakin' rocks!

As a side note, I never expected this story to go so far, so fast. My brain is almost stuck. I don't know what all to write about…

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Since these are real people, I own nothing but my characters. This story is purely fictional, and I hope no one is offended by it. Thank you.

I'm assuming they rode a train…I'm probably wrong.

**Chapter 10**: A Different Take

Only a few days after I had spoken with Shannon, I realized it was time for us to ship out, and move to our next position. Upottery Airfield.

The ride was uneventful, and nothing of interest really happened. It was a day of relaxation, and the men were happy that they weren't being forced into calisthenics. So, the ride was nothing but leisurely all the way, and everyone caught up on their sleep.

The ride on the train was certainly nothing to talk about. It was boring, and only a few incidents of interest occurred. The first being Luz and the end car. He nearly walked right out onto the tracks through the back door. It wasn't exactly his proudest moment, I'm sure. And the second was Malarkey crashing down off his seat after falling asleep on Liebgott's arm and drooling on his shirt. Joe said he fell, Malarkey maintained that he was pushed. Either way, it was funny as all get out.

As everyone disembarked, and stepped out onto the platform, the men were told to don their gear, and herded into trucks. Ella and I were separated from Easy Company, and with a promise and a farewell glance, we both followed our guide to our new stations via army transportation; meaning a jeep and a young private. The man who drove us was tall, and gangly, but he had kind eyes, and a big smile.

As we drove, he spoke to us, talked to us about his hometown. His name was Jonathan Traylor. He was from Little Rock, Arkansas, he told us, and he was missing home _terribly_. He was awful startled to find that we were the field nurses for the 101st, but he knew better than to ask any questions.

So, he did as he was told, and he led us to our new home away from home; tents.

Ella and I unpacked slowly, settling in to what could be our new quarters for the next week, or month, or heck, even a _year_. We didn't know. We were nurses, not commanders. The information that the higher ups were privy to was on a need to know basis. And we surely _didn't _need to know.

After a while, and a bit of unpacking, Jonathan came back to our tent, and we both figured that he was going to take us somewhere else, perhaps acclimatize us with our new base camp. But we were wrong. He had merely come to see if we had settled in okay, and if we wanted him to take us to Easy Company.

"It's right over yonder," he said, as the two of us peeked out of the flap. "Not far away. Ya'll want to go and see them? I bet they'd be right glad to have you two back again." Silently, we both nodded, and with identical smiles, happily followed the young man through the maze of tents.

"I'll never find my way back," I murmured dispiritedly. "This is worse than the _last _place we were at." Forlornly, I smacked a hand to my forehead, and tottered alongside Ella, who, by now, couldn't control her giggles.

The maze of tents was indeed daunting. It would take one hours, even days, to find where they were going. Every corner looked the same, every tent was similar. There would be no way out if one got lost, at least, from _my _point of view.

As we followed along behind the gangly young private, a familiar voice caught my attention, and I strayed a bit to peek around the corner of a nearby tent.

"Well, that dog just ain't gonna _hunt_!"

I grinned widely as I stuck my head over, and overheard George Luz imitating Major Horton. I couldn't help but giggle a bit as Ella came over behind me, peeking around the corner and grinning when she saw her brother and Bill. Elbowing her in the ribs, I winked slyly. "Watch _this_."

I had never had a talent with imitating voices. No, I left that to George. But one night, whilst the girls and I were talking, I discovered that I had a _particular _talent for imitating _Colonel Sink_. Okay, yes, it was odd. I mean, how could a woman sound like _that _deep voiced man? Well, I did, and I could, and I decided to polish it off in front of my friend.

"Private Luz!" I cupped my hands around my mouth, but made sure I was out of sight. "Was that _you _I just heard imitating the Major?" Ella laughed silently, covering her mouth with her hand. My imitation was nearly _perfect_. We chanced another look around the corner, and all the men were looking about frantically, whilst George's face was a mixture of embarrassment and chagrin. He looked _extremely _nervous.

"Don't make me _demote _you!" I hollered, trotting around the corner of the tent. When the men saw who it was, they relaxed instantly.

"Where the hell did _Sink _go?" George questioned, his face a bit pale. "I swear he was here a second ago. Did you see him around there, Mary?" He was obviously still too nervous to greet Ella and I, but I shrugged and patted him on the back, easily allowing my voice to slip into 'Sink mode.'

"No, Private Luz, I don't believe I did. But you'd better be careful next time, or I might _really _demote you." George's smile was so wide, I thought he was going to crack his cheeks.

"Hell, that was _you_?" Bill questioned, laughing heartily. He slapped me lightly on the back, and gave George a look that was absolutely bathed in amusement. "Ha, looks like she could give you a run for your money, Luz."

George just shook his head, still smiling. "Looks like it. How'd you learn to do that?"

Ella hurried around the corner, with our young escort in tow. "We were talking one night," she said in her quiet way. "And when we started discussing Colonel Sink, it just sort of slipped out. We had no idea she had that kind of talent."

I frowned. "Me neither." Crossing my arms over my chest, I frowned when my eyes scanned over the small assembly of men. Bill, Joe, George, Donald, Skip and Buck. But there was no Eugene in sight. "Well, where's our welcome? Don't tell me you aren't glad to see us."

Our young tour guide smiled lightly, before patting me and Ella on the shoulder. "I'll just leave ya'll then. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, all right?" We nodded in thanks, and, after a few goodbyes, he left to join his own outfit.

Buck, Donald, Bill and Skip each greeted me in their own way. From Bill's; 'How ya settlin' in, kid?' to Skip's; 'This place is like a damned maze. How'd you find us?' To Buck's; 'Shut up Skip. Good to see you Mary, Ella.' And last, to Don's; 'Who the hell was that guy with you?'

"Who _was _that, anyway?" Joe questioned, moving closer to Ella and I. I glanced over at him, and grinned.

"Just a friend of ours, Joe. No one to be concerned about. By the way, do you know where Eugene is?" I answered his and Don's question, while asking one of my own.

Joe nodded slowly. "Yeah, he went off to the medical tent for a while. Said it'd be the best place to meet up with him, and to tell you to head on over there if we saw you." He made a shooing motion with his hands. "So, _go_."

"Wow, thanks for the hospitality. I feel so _loved_," I commented sarcastically, before glancing over at Ella and the men she was conversing with. "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go and try to find the hospital tent." A few nods and 'good luck with that' all around, I headed off into the maze of tents to find Eugene.

---

_Eugene's POV_

"Thank God!"

The man nodded, his hands clasped behind his back. "I knew you'd approve. And I'm glad. Normally, I'd have your CO deliver the news, but I'm sure you are capable of handling it yourself."

I saluted the Colonel, relief coursing through my body, and watched as he acknowledged it and walked off, leaving me with only one real dilemma. How to break the news to Mary and Ella. I knew they were looking forward to dropping in with us, and I also knew that it was impossible.

Sighing, I sat down on one of the unoccupied beds, slinging my arms over my knees.

As I have said before, I _value _my life. So breaking the news to Mary would be pretty hard. At least I knew that if all else failed, I could run like hell and hope she was wearing heels. But with my luck, she'd still have on those damned slippers she was so fond of.

I glanced down at the two bags Sink had provided me. One was for Ella, and the other was for Mary. Both had the essentials of combat in them. Rations, a change of clothes (Trousers, shirts, leggings. No the normal nurse wear, but combat ready garments), a bedroll, various medical supplies, such as scissors, bandages, sulfa powder and tablets and tourniquets, a Mae West, morphine, and combat boots and a helmet.

I was only slightly surprised when Sink handed them over to me. He told me they were for the two field nurses, and then he'd given me instructions to inform them that they had been transferred for the time being, for their safety, as well as our own. He was worried they'd get themselves killed, and our men would take unnecessary risks in trying to protect the women on the field, and get killed _themselves_.

I couldn't agree more, although I knew Mary wouldn't be quite as accommodating.

I rubbed my hands over my face, and sat up a bit straighter when I hear a familiar voice outside.

"What do you _mean _this isn't the medical tent anymore? There's a red cross on the outside, for heaven's sake! Don't you lie to me! I _know _your lying…Now let me in there, I have to _find _someone!"

The tent flaps were roughly pushed aside, and in walked the one person I had been dreading talking to for the past five minutes. Well, I lived a _good _life, right? Even though I was only 21. Hell, I said _good_, not _long_. Inwardly wincing, I stood up, and smiled as best I could.

"Mary?"

Her eyes lit up and she turned in my direction, and I knew, in a few moments, those eyes would darken and turn away from me, unhappy and angry. But for the moment, I pulled her into a tight embrace and just allowed myself to relax. I missed having her with me. On the train, we had been quartered separately, unintentionally of course, in two different cars. So we never even got to talk. To put it simply, neither of us was happy with this arrangement.

It was one of the longest train rides of my life.

"I'm so glad I found you!" she huffed, and as she pulled back, I noticed that she looked flushed and harassed, her hair in a bit of a mess. "You have no idea how big this place is. It's like a frickin' maze! I must've just wasted an hour trying to find this place! And then that guy out front tried to tell me this wasn't the hospital tent! I think he was just trying to stall for something…Who knows."

I shook my head and smiled gently. "Maybe he was. I'll have to thank him…" I muttered under my breath. "By the way, there was a huge red cross flag flying above the tent. Didn't you see it?"

Her eyes widened and her brows drew together. "Are you _kidding _me? You mean all this time…Ah, _damn_."

Chuckling softly, I kissed her on the nose. I was almost certain that there were only a few nurses and medics in the tent, and none in our particular area. Very few, if any, wanted to be near a very ruffled looking colonel when he was briefing one of his soldiers, so they let us alone, and probably assumed the colonel was still _here_.

My laughter quickly faded however, as she pulled away and took interest in the packs on the floor. "Oh, _nifty_. Are those for me and Ella? They sure look like they are." her bright eyes turned in my direction, and she smiled "Which one is mine?"

I shook my head, and squared my shoulders. "Yeah, you guessed right, Mary. They're for you and Ella. Colonel Sink came by and had them delivered special. And, he also wanted me to give you this." I held out the small, typed telegram for Mary, and she took it eagerly.

"All right, let's see." Her eyes skimmed over the note, and I noticed the smile vanish from her face, and her frown deepened as she continued to skim.

_TO: Mary Masters, Ella Toye. _

_I regret to inform you that you have been transferred to the 45th Field Hospital Unit for the time being, and have been reassigned until further notice. You will be reattached to the 101st as soon as we see fit to do so. Until otherwise informed, you will be quartered in the 101st camp area, and then transferred to the 45th Field Hospital Unit as needed. I am sorry for this inconvenience, and I assure you that I will do everything in my power to be sure that you are once again assigned to Easy Company in the very near future. _

_Sincerely, _

_Colonel Bob Sink._

I watched as she sat the note carefully on the bag nearest to her, and then, with a dark and determined stare, picked up both bags, which, if I might say so, were quite heavy, and stalked out of the tent.

---

_Mary's POV_

I could hear Eugene running after me. But I just didn't care right now.

This was ridiculous! We would do so much more good if we were allowed to jump with the men. What was Sink thinking? He was off his rocker! I whirled around when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and both of the bags clattered to the ground in heap.

"What?" I questioned icily, in a tone that left no room for nonsense.

Eugene's dark brows drew together over his darker eyes, and he frowned, clearly troubled. "It wasn't my decision, and I _never _asked him to do it. I accepted you and Ella being here. But I guess they just thought…Well, I guess they thought like I did. Everyone will be too worried about you to focus on the fight. You'll be a distraction."

I raised my hand to argue, one finger pointing accusingly at the young medic, before I let my arm fall limply to the side. "You know what, Eugene? You're right. I shouldn't let this get to me. I would be a distraction, and you guys would be too worried about me to fight effectively. Sink made a good decision."

He nodded, and I think lying was worth it to see the relieved smile on his face. He pulled me to him, heedless of the men who minded their own business, pretending they saw nothing, and touched his lips to my own. "_That's _my girl. Now, let me help you carry these things back to your tent, and you can tell Ella later. Maybe you should rest."

I sighed heavily and picked up one of the bags, hefting it up onto my back. "You're right. I'm pretty tired. I think a bit of rest would do me and my head good. Would you…" I glanced over my shoulder as he trotted a bit to catch up to me, and smiled. "Stay with me a while, until I fall asleep?"

He didn't even have to think about his answer, and immediately answered with a quiet, happy 'yes.' I smiled as the two of us finally made it back to the tent, after many wrong turns and a few good directions from some passing GIs. Eugene stayed with me until he thought I was asleep, sitting on Ella's cot that I had all too happily pushed up next to mine.

I glanced over my shoulder as I felt him shift and move the cot back, before heading out the door. I closed my eyes as he turned back, offering me one last, loving smile, before slipping out of the tent.

Silently, quietly, and unhappily, I finally cried myself to sleep.

I didn't _want _to leave Easy Company.

---

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the lack of updating(And for my author friends here on for the lack of reviewing. I haven't had much time for myself lately, and getting online is tough). Yeah, my brain went 'FZZZZZZT.' And then died. So, I hope you like this small, short chapter I threw together. I'm going through some tough times right now, and this weekend, is a Fiesta, the Apricot Fiesta, to be exact. I will be working there for a mere fifteen hours, but very early in the morning. So it may be a while before my next update. Also, I hope everyone reads **'Just One Word.**' I am immensely proud of it, and I want to know what ya'll think. I have so many ideas for that story. Hehe. All right! Review! Hehe!

**Next Chapter: **The planes take off, and Mary and Ella are left behind. But that doesn't mean they're down for the count!


	11. Weird Dreams and Flying Planes

-1**Author's Note: **I LIIIIIVVVEEE! Sorta. You know, last time I updated any real stories, I was just finishing my senior year of high school. Now I'm into my second semester of college. Crazy, huh? Anyway, for those who read 'Just One Word' that too will be updated soon. Yep. I'm gonna finish that one soon, hopefully. But here's a new chapter to tide ya over.

**Title: **Big Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer: **Since these are real people, I own nothing but my characters. This story is purely fictional, and I hope no one is offended by it. Thank you. You know what I own? I own this weird little ceramic bunny that keeps staring at me whenever I sit at the computer. (Freaks out)

**Chapter 11**: Weird Dreams and Flying Planes

_Mary's POV_

I guess it made sense, when you think about it.

I mean, Ella and I had never had combat training, or jump training. And hell, I'd never even been in a plane before. So it must've been for the best. But it certainly didn't mean I was happy about it.

And apparently, neither was Ella.

She'd thrown a quiet, yet wholly angry and uncharacteristic tantrum. I was shocked, to say the least, at some of the choice words she used to describe Sink as she complained about not being able to stay with our company. She was pretty mad about the entire thing, and I'm sure she went to bed still fuming about the unfairness of it all.

Although I was accepting it, I _still_ felt the same way.

That night, before I went to sleep, I contemplated where I was so far. Thoughts of our order to stay behind aside, this was the weirdest experience of my life. I kept thinking I'd wake up and be back at home in my own time. But every time I pinched myself, - just like the first time – I didn't wake up; and it hurt like heck.

I still didn't know why I was here, or how I got here. I didn't want to question it, and I didn't like thinking about it. I felt as though, if I just took things as they came, I'd make it through whatever odd situation I was going through. But when left alone to my own devices, coupled with the fact that I had nothing to do but think before I went to sleep, made my brain whirl with strange thoughts.

Was it a coincidence that I had not only watched the HBO miniseries 'Band of Brothers,' but also been plunked down right into their company? Was it coincidence that Eugene and I were together, that we knew one another? Or was it some cruel twist of fate that would tear me away from the man I'd come to care for deeply over the past few weeks.

_Weeks_.

It sounded odd to me. To think, I'd find myself falling in love in less than 21 days. I'd never thought it was possible, but apparently, it was. I wasn't sure what this relationship felt like to Eugene on his side, but to me, it felt like something real.

But I couldn't help but wonder more and more often; was this _all_ real?

My sleep was troubled and plagued with strange and terrifying dreams. I remember _every_ one of them.

---

_There it was again._

_That flash of brown; the smell of an animal; a soft bark somewhere in the darkness. I know I wasn't hallucinating, I was pretty positive that it was here. But I didn't know where 'here' was._

Everything was pitch black, and I couldn't make out any visible or familiar shape in the dark. I groped around blindly, until my hand came to rest on something solid. Shakily, I sat down on it, hoping that, perhaps, if I stayed put, someone might find me.

_  
Turns out, someone did. But it wasn't who I was expecting._

"_Hey there, Mary."_

_I looked up to see…A large brown dog. It was looking at me oddly, it's head tilted to the side. I recognized him, and I flew from my makeshift seat, finger pointing accusingly in his direction. "Y-you!" I spluttered, anger coursing through my veins._

_The dog offered me a doggy-grin, and sat back on its haunches. "Me," it agreed solemnly, to which I replied by losing my voice. The dog looked amused, and wagged its tail._

"_Suppose your wondering why you're here, aren't you, Mary?"_

_I blinked. "How'd you know my name?" I muttered softly, confused even more. "And how the hell are you talking? You're a dog! Dogs don't talk!"_

_The dog gave me a baleful stare. "On the contrary, dogs _do_ talk. It's just that you humans can't understand us. It's rather frustrating really, you see. Because things like this happen, where, if I want to talk to you, I must explain why I am talking _first_. Let's just keep it simple then, shall we? I am a dog. I brought you here. I talk. End of story."_

"_Wait," I blanched. "You brought me here? You're the one who did this? Why? How?"_

_The dog blinked its large brown eyes, and offered me a wilting glare. "You were unhappy," it said with a doggy equivalent of a human shrug. "I know I didn't make your life any easier in your time, but I've made up for it now. Think of it as an apology gift. Besides, aren't you happy now? You've got a good life, and good things going for you. Why complain?" _

_I couldn't formulate a coherent reply. "Er…Well…_Thanks_, I think. That's all well and good though. But HOW did you get me here?"I stepped closer. "You're a dog. You're not supposed to talk or…or transport people to different times. So how'd you do it?"_

_The dog looked thoughtful for a moment, before its tongue lolled out of its mouth in a wide smile. "I have…Gifts. I have lived a very long time, Mary. I was there when Rome was built, and I was there when it fell. I have lived through multiple wars, famines, droughts, and other unimaginable things that bring only pain and suffering to the ones who bear the brunt of the impact. I have seen misery and unhappiness. I have seen death and pain and destruction. I was simply tired of it. I was tired of seeing you, a girl who had done nothing wrong in her life, go about unhappily form day to day as everything around you worked to make your life miserable."_

_The dog took a long, deep breath. "I am not what I appear, and I will let you take that as you will. Just know that where you are is where you are meant to be. I'm tired of you second guessing everything I've done. Just accept it, embrace it. You won't be going back to your time, ever. The woman you replaced no longer exists. Mary Masters is all a ruse, created for the sole purpose of destroying that old life. You are not Kerri. You are Mary."_

_I could only stare with my mouth agape. "A ruse? I…I replaced someone? She doesn't exist? So…So you mean…you mean I'm going to stay here? I…I won't be going home?"_

"_You had nothing to live for there anyway," the dog replied, tilting its head. "And you have plenty to live for here. Just remember that. I have done you a favor that asks for nothing in return. I gave you life, love and happiness. Don't question my motives. Besides, Mary Masters never really existed until _you_ came along; everyone just thought she did."_

_He paused. "Be wary of your actions, Mary. Your knowledge of future events could greatly impact the decisions and timeline of this war. Try not to get killed. I know there would be quite a bit of heartbreak if that were to happen. Besides, I may wish to speak to you again. I can't do that if you're _dead_…"_

_With a giant bark, and a mighty leap, he propelled himself towards me, and I felt like I had on the first day I arrived in 1944; confused, frightened and pissed that I'd just gotten tackled by a dog._

_---_

I sat bolt upright in bed, sweat pouring down the sides of my face. I had so many damn questions, and the dog had just ended my dream, abruptly, like it was _nothing_. Cursing, I leaned back in my cot, and thought about going back to sleep. But I couldn't.

No matter how much I wanted to talk to the stupid dog again, and to ask him what the hell he meant by all that, the events of the dream were too vivid and heart pounding to allow me to sleep. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and every time I tried to shut my eyes, images flashed behind my eyelids, startling me into the world of wakefulness and prompting me to snap open my eyes.

With a growl, and then a pitiful sigh, I swung my legs over the edge of the cot and rustled around in my pack. Finding the clothes I wanted, I threw on the trousers, the shirt, and the jacket and inched over to Ella's bed. I peeked down at her wristwatch, where her arm was laying by her head and noted the time; only 4:30. The sun wouldn't be up for a little while yet.

Quickly throwing on and lacing up my boots, I snuck out of the tent, careful to make as little noise as possible. It took me about ten minutes to weave my way through the maze of tents and find an opening of grass, creates and sky. And when I did, I found that I was not the only one with an idea about getting up early.

"Hey there."

Lewis Nixon looked up from where he sat on a large crate. He had a canteen in one hand, and was staring blearily up at the sky. He blinked when he saw me, looking down as if everything was all a haze and he couldn't quite make out who I was. I climbed up and sat beside him.

"How goes it, Captain?" I asked, leaning forward a bit to get a good look at him. Damned if he wasn't good lookin'. I grinned at the way his eyes seemed to blink at different times. I was vaguely reminded of something resembling a drunken chameleon.

"Hey there, nurse," he replied, mirroring my cheeky grin with one of his own. "You can just call me Lew, you know. Or Nix. Whichever one suits you." He leaned back, and resumed staring at the sky.

"All right, then, Nix," I replied, mimicking him. "Then you can just call me Mary. Not 'nurse.' What're you doing out here anyway?"

Nixon swirled his canteen around, and I heard the tale-tale swish of liquid inside the steel container. "Just thinking…And not sleeping. I could ask the same of you, you know." He peered at me blearily from beneath dark eyebrows.

I reached over and took his canteen form his hands, to which he did not protest, and sniffed the lid. "Well, apparently, I came to tell you that drinking is _bad_ for you and that I couldn't sleep _either_. Bad dreams."

Nix reached for his canteen, resting his hand on his thigh. "Yeah. I heard about your temporary transfer. It's for the best you know. What we're doin'…It's not for people like you, Mary. You wouldn't like it. And I'm sure the doc is much happier knowing your staying behind."

I smacked my face with the palm of my hand. "How does everyone automatically _know_ about me and him? Sheesh, how many people did they _tell_?"

"Did _who_ tell?"

"Never mind," I sighed, closing my eyes as I leaned against the back of the crate. "It's not important. And you're right. Staying behind is…is for the best, I suppose. I'm not happy with it, by any means, but I know you're right. I don't think I'd do too well jumping out of a plane anyway. Seems like a waste of a perfectly good plane ride to _me_."

"And doc's happy."

"Yeah, and Eugene's happy. That's what counts the most, I think."

"But your _not_."

"No." I opened my eyes and stared at him. "I'm _not_ happy with the decision. Anything a man can do, a woman can do…Sometimes just as well. Exceptin' maybe picking up someone who weighs two times our body weight and mass. Besides, I'd be more of an asset over there than sitting behind over here. I guess no one sees it the way I do. Ella sure was upset about the decision."

"But you'll be deployed right after us. Your new company will make sure you two find ours. We shouldn't be apart for more than three or four days, you know. It'll be fine, kid." He patted me reassuringly on the shoulder, and I frowned as the sun started to come up.

"Three or four days isn't a bad estimate," I replied, sliding off the crate and grateful I hadn't worn a dress. Nix looked down at me as if suddenly seeing me for the first time.

"Well I'll be. You look more like a solider than a pretty army nurse now, don't you?"

I chuckled, flipping my long brown curls behind my head. "And don't you _forget_ it, Mr. Nixon. Now, I'm off to find Lieb. I got some business with the man."

"What business?"

"Let's just say I need a new '_style_.'"

---

"You sure 'bout this, Mary?"

"Positive. Just do it before I change my mind."

"Okay…Doc prolly won't be too happy about this but…Here goes nothin'!"

---

It was nearing mid-afternoon, and two hours after I'd sat and talked with Nixon, I had found Liebgott and gotten exactly what I wanted. I was a little nervous about meeting up with Eugene. What would _he_ think about it? Nervously, I fretted with the hem of my jacket, sitting down beside Buck on a small crate.

The boys were all gathered about, playing some kind of card game; I'm guessing it was Old Maid, since most officers weren't too happy with the gambling that went on in the lower ranks. I peeked over Buck's arm to see his hand, and then grinned. "Threes," I whispered conspiratorially, leaning back to resume sitting innocently beside him.

"Got any threes?" he asked, his face breaking out into a whimsical smile as he stared at the crestfallen faces of George Luz and Joe Toye. Malarkey simply whistled tunelessly to himself, happily rearranging his cards in his hand; obviously, he didn't have any threes.

"I swear you're cheatin', Buck," Luz complained, handing over his threes as Joe did the same with a grumble.

"Nah," Buck replied, winking. "But who's to say I don't have lady luck on my side, eh, George?"

George shot me an accusatory glare, to which I replied by raising my hands in surrender and trying my best to look innocent. "I know _nothing_," I chirped, my curls bouncing around my face. Muck and Penkala looked up as the sound of approaching footsteps caught their attention.

"Hey, Mary; Gene's comin'," Bill called from where he sat, cleaning his M-1 with a crooked grin. I blinked, panicked, and shoved Buck's helmet on my head, to which he promptly replied by laughing heartily and rapping on it with his knuckles.

"Any of you seen…Mary! There you are," Gene drawled as he came around the corner, a small smile on his face. I suppose he'd been looking for me for a while, because his face just seemed to light up with relief. My suspicions were confirmed at his next sentence. "I been lookin' _all_ over for you. You been hidin' here all this time? And…Whose helmet is that?"

I silently pointed at Buck. "His. And maybe he'll let me keep it a while?" I asked hopefully, staring up at Buck with large, puppy-dog eyes. He sighed, but his face broke out in a smile.

"Sorry, Mary. Gonna have to go with a 'no' on that one. I'm probably going to _need _that sometime soon." He reached over and plucked it off of my head.

"Gaaaah, _jerk_!"

Eugene, however, had gone completely silent. He was staring hard in my direction, his eyes scrunched up as they riveted on my head. "Gene?" I asked nervously, fiddling with my jacket. "What?"

He seemed to shake his head, and then motioned for me to follow him. I waved to the boys, getting a few wolf-whistles in the process, to which I promptly responded to with; "Shut up Luz, Buck. I know where you _sleep_." Both men fell silent, but their smiles didn't fade.

I followed Eugene through the never-ending maze of tents, trotting a bit to keep up with his brisk pace. "Aw, come on Gene. Aren't you gonna say anything?"

The young medic paused, opened his mouth, and then closed it. He turned abruptly, and stared at me with a grim smile. "How come you cut your hair?"

I nervously played with the small curls, fiddling with the ends of my now eyebrow length hair. I'd asked Joe to cut it for me, to which he promptly responded by making it _completely _uneven. So I'd ask him to fix it and…Well, it ended up shorter than anticipated.

"I…Well, I figured it'd be more practical…You…You don't like it, _do _you?"

Eugene's smile turned from grim, to almost happy. He reached forward, placing his hand under my chin, and lifted my head. "O' course I like it, Mary. Suits you jus' fine. I was just…Startled, I 'spose. But it looks good." He ran a hand through the short curls, seemingly transfixed by them. I leaned into his touch.

He smiled, pulled his hand away, and kissed me gently on the lips. I grinned brightly, wrapping my arm around his waist and bumping him with a hip in a friendly manner. He wrapped his own arm around my waist, and we started off towards the medical tent.

I placed a hand over my heart, letting out a long breath as we mosied along. "Whew, thanks goodness! I was worried there for a minute. Thought you didn't like it…Does it make me look like a boy?"

Eugene laughed, his arm tightening around my waist ever so slightly as he gave me a gentle squeeze. "If it made you look like a boy, you wouldn't be my girl, now would ya?"

---

_Eugene's POV _

It'd been nearly five days since we'd arrived in Upottery, England.

I knew that, eventually, we'd be making the big drop. I just didn't know it'd be so soon. Seemed like tonight was the night. I nervously sat in during the quick pre-jump briefing, mentally making a checklist of everything I needed for the jump into Normandy.

Yep. _Normandy_.

I'd been a bit surprised to find we were jumping _there_, but maybe there was a reason behind it. I guessed it was because it was the best place for the landing crafts; at least, I thought the beaches were. I wasn't so _sure _about the terrain.

I, like every other man in every airborne company, knew everything by heart. The other regiments missions, their objectives, their DZs, every foxhole, anthill and bush in Normandy. We'd been studying the maps for days and days, until I thought I might go crazy if I saw one again.

We'd been scheduled to drop the day before today, but unfortunately, the weather conditions didn't allow for it. Mary and I had said a rather easy goodbye; I was surprised she wasn't more...emotional. But she only smiled and said she knew something I didn't. When the jump was called off, she was waiting for me near the tent, a knowing grin on her face. I wondered if she'd predicated the call off, but then shrugged it off and asked her to help me out of the heavy gear.

That 'almost jump' really frayed my nerves. Mary and I joined Ella, Joe and Bill in a large hall to watch a movie, which really, none of us watched anyway. I think we all felt the same way; confused, apprehensive, nervous, and just plain scared.

Lucky for me, I had Mary. She made it all pretty bearable.

Speaking of Mary...

The two of us sat alone in the tent. It was nearing five o'clock, and I was decked out in all my gear for the second time in two days; which, if I may say so, was _really _heavy. It was pretty hard sitting down and standing up, let alone maintaining my balance, but I hardly cared about that at this point.

I could tell Mary was still upset about not being allowed to go. No...I _knew _she was; I could see the look in her eyes, not to mention the fact that she kept squeezing my hand tighter than a rattlesnake. I winced mentally, knowing it'd be sore later on.

"Gene, I wish I could go _with _you," she murmured softly, staring down at our hands linked on her lap. I managed to get my arm around her; an amazing feat for a person who could hardly move. Mary leaned in closer to me, and I felt her place her head gently on my chest. She gave a few shaky breaths, and I lowered my head so I could see into her eyes. Seeing her this way really broke my heart. I wished I could do something to make her happy again, but I really didn't know what I could do.

We were alone in the tent; in Mary's tent. Ella had gone off to say goodbye to Bill and Joe, proclaiming that she 'wanted to tell Bill something important.' Mary had only smiled knowingly as I watched Ella run off towards the C-47s, a confused look on my face. What did _Ella _have to tell Bill?

That aside, Mary and I sat together on the cot in her tent. I suddenly heard her soft, shaky murmurings, and realized she was...crying. It startled me somewhat, and I really had no idea what exactly I was supposed to do. Blood and bullets I could deal with. But I wasn't used to crying women; and frankly, this was a lot scarier than dressing a wound. "Aw, c'mon now, sweetheart," I reassured gently. If she'd been any one else, I'd probably have been able to better handle this situation.

"Don't cry. We'll see one another soon enough, y'know. Just stay strong and hang tough; we'll both get through this, I promise." I was panicking on the inside, because she hadn't stopped crying, even when I assured her that we'd see one another in due time. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, before untangling my arm from around her. "I gotta go now. You wanna come with me and say goodbye to the boys?"

Mary sighed heavily, her breath rushing out in a heavy whisper. "All right," she sniffed. "Let's go, then." She stood up, before giving me an odd look, her head tilted to the side and her smattering of tiny, ringlet curls bounding about her forehead. "C'mon, Gene," she encouraged, reaching up to wipe away the trails of tears running down her cheeks.

I blushed slightly when I realized something. "Er, I can't really get up. My gear is...Too heavy."

Well, I was glad at least _something _made her laugh before I left.

---

_Mary's POV_

"G'bye, Mary. See you on the other side, huh?"

Luz hugged me tightly, knowing we might never see one another again.

"We'll see ya over there soon," Buck finished, a small smile on his face as he swept me up in a hug of his own.

Joe and Bill stood beside us, Ella at Joe's side. Bill, Joe, Donald, Skip, Frank, Lieb and Penkala had all given Ella and I their own parting hugs, whispering words of encouragement as we whispered them back. I'd miss those boys; if only until we saw one another again.

I stepped back to stand beside Ella as the boys went off to join their companies. I glanced over at my dark-haired friend, a frown on my face when I noticed her tears. Ella was a strong woman; she didn't cry easily, and she hardly ever let her emotions show on the surface. Seeing her break down was a difficult; she didn't have the knowledge of what was going to happen. So, unlike me, she had no assurances about anyone. "Don't worry, El," I murmured softly. "They'll all be fine; you'll see." I pulled her into an embrace, holding her close until the boys were nearly to their plane.

"I know," she whispered back. "I'm just afraid I'll never see Bill or Joe or anyone ever again..." She sniffed. "They mean so _much _to me."

I patted her on the back. "I know, I know, sweetie. They mean a lot to me too...But they'll be fine. I absolutely _promise_." She gave me an odd glance, which I chose to ignore for the time being as I saw Eugene slowly making his way over to us to say his final goodbye. Ella hastily wiped the tears from her face, before striding forward and away from me and my embrace. She pulled Eugene into a hug, wishing him good luck, before she made a hasty retreat to her tent.

I sighed softly as Gene came over to stand in front of me, a worried look on his face. "She'll be fine," I said, mostly to myself. "She's just upset..." I turned to face Eugene, who was giving me an odd look, quietly observing me with those big, brown eyes of his. "I'll miss you, you know," I said at last, breaking the silence between us. "Even if it's only for a few days..."

Eugene lifted his arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me closer to him; it was slightly awkward, since his gear didn't allow very close physical contact. I felt like I was hugging him from three feet away. I breathed in his scent; it was warm and musky, and he always seemed to smell like moss and pine trees. I wondered why, then let the strange thought go as soon as it had flitted into my mind. We held each other for a few moments, and I think both of us were trying to soak up as much time together as we could. Finally, he pulled away, holding me at arm's length.

"I'll miss you too," he whispered softly, leaning down and touching his lips to my own. I leaned closer, deepening the kiss, before the sound of roaring engines startled us both out of our trance. I looked up to see the men slowly waddling towards their respective aircraft. Eugene and I looked at one another, and our eyes locked.

"Stay safe," he said, loud enough to be heard over the engine.

"You too," I replied, trying to force myself to continually remember that he really _did _come back alive. "I love you," I nearly shouted, afraid he might not hear me above the roar of the planes. He looked at me and smiled devilishly, before pecking me once more on the lips.

"Love you too," he replied, before abruptly turning around and slowly jogging over to his designated plane. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to maintain my composure until I was off the airfield and out of sight. Short goodbyes were best, I kept telling myself. Short goodbyes were better than long ones. Less hurt, less pain, less tears.

I wish I really believed that...

As I walked back to my tent, I turned around to the roar of the planes taking off. I didn't know which one was Eugene's; in the air, they all looked alike. I just wished him and all of Easy the best of luck, and prayed, even though I knew what was about to happen, that they'd all come back alive.

---

**A/N: **Well, another happy chapter. That whole dog thing will come together eventually...I worked on this a whole day. I got inspiration between classes, and for some reason didn't want to stop writing. I almost skipped class for it, but decided I'd better go. Eh heh...


	12. DDay

-1**Author's Note: **I realized yesterday that I named the last chapter the wrong number. This is the _real _chapter eleven. But for now, we shall 'call' it twelve. I may add something in between those two chapters.

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. Rating may change as story progresses.

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Since these are real people, I own nothing but my characters. This story is purely fictional, and I hope no one is offended by it. Thank you.

**Chapter 11 (The REAL one)**: D-Day

_Mary's POV_

I found Ella back at the tent, sitting stock still on her cot. As I pulled back the tent flap, I could see her knuckles turning white; she was gripping the edges of her makeshift bed with a vice-like hold, her face screwed up as if she was trying very hard not to cry.

Quietly as I could, I eased into the tent, and kneeled down in front of her. "Now you listen here, Ella Toye," I began softly, taking her hand in mine. She flinched slightly, as if she hadn't expected it. I reached up and waggled a finger in her face, just to make sure she was looking at me and paying attention. "You listen up real good. Those boys are gonna be fine. We'll see them in a few days, and don't you think otherwise. Everyone will come out okay, you hear?"

I patted her hand, even though I hardly believed part of what I said; death was an inevitable part of war. Nobody liked it, nobody wanted to discuss it or face it, but it was there, and it never let you forget it. Ella sucked in a shaky breath and grabbed my hand tightly in both of hers. Her dark eyes were wide, and looked odd set in her pale, heart-shaped face.

"Mary...Mary, I _know_. I know they'll...They'll get through this...I...I..." She couldn't say anymore, and let go of my hand to cover her face in her own. She wept for a few minutes, and I sat beside her, rubbing her back in large, soothing circles. I felt remarkably like my mother used to when I was very young; she always used to talk away my troubles, and she did the exact same thing for me that I was doing for Ella.

As I sat there and hugged my friend in our silent grief, I realized that I'd never see my mother again. I'd never had a father, so I really didn't know what it would be like to miss him. But I would miss my mother terribly. I thought of Bella, back in England, and her cozy little Bed and Breakfast. _I never...I never said goodbye to her_, I realized with a jolt of sadness. When I got back from France, I'd write her a letter, apologizing and telling her that I was fine.

_If_ I got back, that is. Who _knew _what would happen over there.

For the first time since I had been assigned to be Easy's nurse, I thought about the very _real _possibility of me being killed. Who would they write home to? Who would miss their little girl? What family would mourn the loss of Mary Masters?

With a second, unexpected jolt of fear and grief, I realized I didn't even know if I _had _family in this time. I'd never received letters, and I certainly hadn't _written _any. So who then, did I have? No brothers, no sisters, no mother or father. No..._Nothing_.

I joined Ella in her grief, tears pouring over my cheeks. But this time I was crying for me...Me and the family I'd never have.

---

_Eugene's POV_

It was dark outside.

I couldn't see much. And even if I could have, I don't know if I wanted to. The faces of the men were grim and set. I looked across the compartment to see Winters sitting quietly on the bench, hands folded serenely over his reserve shoot. He nodded calmly at me, and I returned the nod.

I tried to turn to see out the window, but it was too awkward and difficult, so I settled for staring at the floor. I closed my eyes and began to pray. I prayed for me, for the boys, and for Mary.

With a sudden jolt, the plane lurched forward, and I was nearly thrown off my seat. The steady _ack-ack _of anti-aircraft and tracer fire send a sudden shiver down my spine, and the sound opened the eyes of every man on the plane. With a whoosh of fire, and a bright, blinding light, I saw a shell explode near the door of the plane. Winters was jostled from his seat, and leapt to his feet, trying to maintain his balance amidst the rolling of the aircraft.

"Get _ready_!"

We all held our arms in the air, our hooks clasped firmly in our hands.

"Stand _up_!"

The plane kept shaking us all around, and I could barely stand up straight. I had to grab a hold of the bench once or twice to keep from toppling over into Winters.

"Hook up!"

I reached up and hooked the loop onto the line. I licked my lips nervously, still bouncing about as the plane dodged the incoming fire.

"Check equipment!"

I didn't have much to do here. I was the second man in line. Briefly, I nodded to Winters, who nodded back. There was an odd look in his eyes as he glanced out the door.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

I saw the flash of the red light and realized I hadn't sounded off. "Two okay!" I yelled as loud as I could, and wondered if my voice might've been carried away by the rushing of the wind and the droning of the plane's engines.

The steady thrumming of the anti-aircraft fire outside, and the sounds of planes as they were hit made us all jump and hustle forward a little. The red light was glaring in my face. I stared at it, slipping and sliding as the plane banked to the left. I _hoped _it would turn green.

I didn't look at the door, unwilling to face the horror on the other side of it. I tried to stare at my feet, but the plane's movements made it impossible to focus on any one particular thing. My eyes ended up at the door, and I blanched as I felt a lump rise up in my throat as I thought of what lay beyond it; I wondered if Mary would miss me when I was gone.

_A flash of green._

Winters leapt out the door, calling back to us; "Let's go!"

Blind instinct taking over, I pushed myself out the door. I felt the shock of my chute opening, and then the prop blast tore my leg bag off. I growled in the back of my mind, cursing the British bustards who sprung those things on us at the last minute, and slipped to the left to avoid falling debris. Below me, I could see the wreckage of burning planes, some shot down before anyone had the chance to jump.

It was utter madness; this wasn't the perfectly planned and executed operation we had trained for. This was absolute _chaos_.

Men weren't going where they were supposed to, I realized as I watched the parachutes drift farther and father away. Our Airborne divisions had miss-dropped, and our sticks had all scattered to the wind. I didn't know where I was going to end up. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, just before my feet touched the ground.

---

_Mary's POV_

Jonathan Taylor, our previous handler, came and got us the next morning. It was around ten or so, judging by my carefully snuck peek at Ella's wristwatch. I tell you, if it wasn't for that girl, I'd never even know the time of day.

Private Taylor informed us that we were shipping out. He didn't give us much more information than that, but offered Ella and I a sympathetic look as he left us alone. Quickly, but solemnly, we dressed in our given uniforms; people must've thought we were soldiers, I realized quickly, as we received very _few _odd looks as we bustled about our tent.

With my short hair and Ella hiding her long locks under her helmet, we certainly looked the part of scruffy little soldiers.

It didn't take us long to gather our supplies and our bags. We didn't have much to take anyway. I realized quickly that being a woman in the field would be hard work; mostly because we not only had to deal with about as much as the men, but women also had a special monthly visitor, who decided to show up at the most unexpected and inopportune times. It made life that much more difficult for us. I decided I'd cross that bridge when I came to it, but that certainly didn't make it any less daunting to think about. I guess war really _was _hell.

I didn't want to find out anytime soon, and I prayed that Mother Nature would be kind in our time of need.

We shipped out fairly quickly. No goodbyes, no farewells, and no tears. Ella and I were dry as a bone; I didn't even know if I could muster up enough moisture to spit, let alone cry. We spent the journey to our take-off point in silence, neither one of us speaking or looking at one another. We both needed time alone with our thoughts.

All I could think about was Eugene. I wondered if he'd made it all right, and then mentally smacked myself when I remembered that voice in the back of my head that kept shouting 'yes, he certainly had.' That, however, didn't stop me from worrying about him...And _all _the guys for that matter. But Eugene was at the forefront of my thoughts.

They transported us to a large ship, where women like us (Though, granted, the other women wore regular uniforms, while our distinctive uniforms marked us clearly as 101st Airborne nurses. This offered us a sort of immunity to socialization; no one felt the need to talk to us because we were really a part of their group), as well as medics and doctors, were slowly loading up onto the deck. The red crosses that all medical personnel wore seemed to be everywhere; so much so, that I thought I might get sick of them.

Ella and I loaded onto the boat, heaving out packs behind us, and nestled into a small, secluded corner, where we threw our arms around each other's shoulders and tried to catch some rest; last night hadn't been the best sleep we'd ever had.

The journey to our destination (which we still had not been informed of) was pretty much a blur. Ella and I slept most of the way, and only opened our eyes when a commotion on the deck occurred or someone decided they'd just go right on ahead and walk on us on their way to their designated areas.

Needless to say, by the time we arrived, we were both fairly grouchy. I hefted myself to my feet, hauling Ella up after me, and we both turned to lean against the railing. The scene that we saw was something I will probably _never _forget.

We'd arrived at Omaha Beach (I learned this after one of the nurses beside us whispered the name of the beach along with 'Christ, we're going in there?'). It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon. The sky was darkening ever-so-slightly, and the tide was ebbing and flowing on and off the shore. I gripped Ella's arm, and she did the same to me.

The beach was stained red; I knew it was blood. All along it, there were men either dead, wounded, or being treated by a buddy, a medic, or just a random passing solider. I closed my eyes, and ran a hand along my face. "My God," I murmured quietly, and heard Ella repeat the sentiment.

"Mary," she said at last, shaking my arm. "We've got to get off now. They're calling for us. It's our turn..." She tugged at my sleeve until my feet began to move. I don't remember following her, or walking to the side of the boat where we were to climb down something that resembled a jungle gym ladder; I was still shell-shocked by what I'd seen. I was lucky enough that Ella kept a level enough head to do everything for the both of us.

I _do_, however, remember landing on the beach.

A young sergeant jogged up to us as we stepped off of the landing craft. The water was up to our knees, and we had to wade to get to shore, carrying our packs along with us. The sand sunk into our boots, and the water sloshed around our thighs and calves, unpleasantly freezing as it numbed out legs in a matter of moments.

The sergeant wore a red cross arm band on his left shoulder. He tipped his head to us, and to the other nurses and medics who had come along with us on the landing craft. He was covered in sand and blood, I noted with a shiver going down my spine. Would that be us in a few hours time? I was pretty sure it would be.

Immediately, the sergeant set about delegating tasks to each of us. He roughly grabbed Ella's arm, and then mine, and shoved us in the direction of what looked like a makeshift hospital. He'd most likely had a haunting, and bone-chilling day, so I didn't comment on his rough handling.

"You two, over _there_," he said, pointing to the tent. "Your going to be needed pretty badly." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and to my horror, blood smeared across his face. He looked at us grimly. "War is _hell_," he muttered, shaking his head, before he jogged off to shout orders to the next landing craft personnel that washed ashore.

---

The first day had been like a living _nightmare_.

Ella and I had taken round the clock shifts, hustling and bustling here and there and doing whatever we could to help. We didn't get breaks, we didn't stop, and we didn't rest. It was nearly noon on D-Day plus two (Or what I assumed was two. Ella's watch had quit working thanks to some well placed sea water, and I despaired of ever knowing the time again.).

Ella and I had finally been given a break around what I believed to be noon. We both sat outside the tent, leaning against a large boulder with our legs spayed out in front of us. I rolled my head, too tired to actually turn it, and glanced down at Ella. She was caked in blood and dirt and mud from head to toe. I rolled my head back to stare down at my own uniform. I was in the same condition.

"Jesus _Christ_," I muttered, reaching up and holding my face in my hand. I realized it was a mistake, as I came away with a blood handprint across my eyebrow, nose and mouth. Ella tilted her head, looking at me with something akin to absolute fatigue.

We'd seen things in the past two days that no one in their right minds should ever have to see. I'd seen men with holes in so many places, I lost count after three tries. We saw and heard men crying for their mothers, their families, begging us to help them as they reached out with bloody hands desperate to hold onto something familiar. We'd seen blood coating the floors and guts under our boots and a million things that I never, ever wanted to recount for the rest of my life.

I trembled silently where I sat, and raised my hand to fumble for my right breast pocket. I had a pack of cigarettes there, which, incidentally, _weren't _mine. They'd belonged to Eugene. He'd given them to me to hold and never got around to getting them back. I couldn't help but praise him for being so forgetful.

As I took out the cigarettes, I reached inside for the book of matches that I knew he kept in each of his packs of smokes. I looked inside the pack and sighed in relief; there were four cigarettes left. I took one out and lit it, setting it between my lips with a shaky hand.

Ella reached over and grabbed it from me using what little strength she had left, taking a long and deep puff before blowing a column of white smoke out in front of her face. I looked at her quietly, my face awash with surprise before I took out another cigarette and repeated what I'd done before. I breathed deeply, almost choking on the strong scent of the smoke.

"I've never smoked before in my _life_, and I never thought I _would_," I mumbled, the cigarette bobbing up and down between my lips. Ella reached over and clasped my hand.

"I never did either," she murmured. I noticed her long hair was falling out of it's bun and was coated with strips of blood, but she hardly seemed to notice or care. I sighed heavily, leaning my head against the boulder and closing my eyes.

"War is hell, huh?"

"Yep," Ella agreed, mimicking my position. "So I've been told."

---

**A/N: **Short chapter, but I had to get it out. Finals are next week, and I have to study, yo. I had a slightly hard time writing this chapter, and I didn't want to make it too gory; that doesn't appeal to me. I know I left out some details, but I think it's best that way. It not only helps the story progress, but also gets the ball rolling on the whole 'invasion' and everything. This chapter is dedicated to all the WWII veterans, and to those who never came back.


	13. Homecomings and Letters

-1

**Author's Note: **Dangit, you people need to review. Hehe, naw. But I would like some reviews? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate it. Finals are officially over, and school is don. My second semester of college went really well, and I'm proud of myself. So here is a loooong chapter to celebrate. It's not so good, though...I've been really tired lately.

**Title: **Big, Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. Rating may change as story progresses.

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Since these are real people, I own nothing but my characters. This story is purely fictional, and I hope no one is offended by it. Thank you.

**Chapter 12**: Homecomings and Letters

"It's been ten days, Ella. _Ten_. They said we'd meet up with them in four."

Ella glanced over at me, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. We'd neither heard from or about Easy Company since we'd landed on the beach. Both Ella and I were worried, and for obvious reason. Nixon had said four days; it'd been ten. We weren't sure if we'd see them again, or if we'd been forgotten about. I sincerely hoped nothing had gone wrong.

There was nothing we could do, however, except sit and wait. We often bugged some of the higher ups who bustled in and out of the tents, but they always shooed us away, saying they were far too busy to deal with finding our company. So Ella and I kept ourselves occupied taking care of the wounded. We were slowly become slightly desensitized to the atrocities of the battlefield, but I doubted if we'd ever really be used to anything here.

I guess that was a good thing; no one wanted to be 'used' to death.

We were both outside of the makeshift aid station we'd come to call 'home' over the past week and a half. I was leaning forward with my hands clasped on my knees, while Ella was sitting quietly on a small rock. We'd basically come to claim this little spot as our own; very few nurses ever approached us or tried talking to us. I often wondered if it had anything to do with our uniforms, or if we just gave off some kind of 'talk to me and I will melt you with my eyes' kind of vibe.

"I know," Ella said finally, startling me out of my thoughts. I realized she was referring to what I'd said before. I gave her a sideways look, urging her to continue. "Maybe something happened. I mean, no one around here seems to want to give us any information about them. What if the entire company went down in their planes? At this rate, even if they hadn't, we'll probably never see them again until we get back to England...Which they were supposed to do about six days ago. Remember?"

I nodded once. Oh yeah, I remembered. _'Remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fightin' and you will be relieved.' _So much for that. My guess was that we probably wouldn't be seeing them until they got back to the beaches. I sighed heavily, and let my face fall into my hands.

There was a soft gasp to my left, and I blinked behind my hands. "What on earth?" I heard Ella mutter. Oh, nice. So what, was there something coming over the horizon? I bet something _epic _had happened. Right now, I didn't want to deal with _anything _else. However, I couldn't help but jerk my head up when I heard Ella's next comment. "Is that a..._dog_?"

"Oh, your _joking_," I growled, following her line of sight. At first, I couldn't see anything, but when Ella pointed her finger out across the grassy dunes, I did indeed notice a dog. And a very _familiar _dog at that. "Aw, hell." I stood up resignedly and began to make my way towards it.

"Mary!" I heard Ella shout. "You don't know if that dog is dangerous or not. Get back over here this instant!" I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her over my shoulder. She was standing with her hands on her hips, pointing to the ground in front of her like an angry mother.

"Don't worry, El," I called back. "It's perfectly harmless. Trust me, I used to work with animals." But whether that comment threw her for a loop or not, I didn't stick around to find out. Instead, I jogged towards the large brown dog, which was sitting patiently in the middle of a grassy dune, watching me with large, unblinking eyes.

"All right," I grumbled, coming to a stand beside it. "What do you want _now_?"

The dog snorted. "Is that really any way to treat your proprietor? Show a little more respect. And for goodness sake, kneel down you idiot. Everyone is going to think your crazy, standing here talking to a dog."

I kneeled down as instructed, mentally wishing I could kick him or something. "Like I'm not _already _crazy," I mumbled, resting my arm on my upraised knee.

The dog gave me a sideways look, it's eyes twinkling merrily. "Good news for you, Mary," it said with a happy little yip at the end of my name.

"What?" I asked. "Your going to leave me _alone_?"

"Hardly," the dog growled. "Instead, I've decided to come with you. If only for a time. It's getting _dreadfully _boring around these parts. And there's always a bit of excitement buzzing around you, you know. I feel my time would be better spent helping you survive this whole thing. Aren't you _excited_?"

"Yeah" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Just one big ball of 'special,' aren't I?" I sat down on the grass, tired of kneeling in such an awkward position. "So your bored, and you've decided to follow me around, huh? Joy. Look, that might be kind of hard to arrange. If you hadn't noticed, I'm going to be following a certain company around sometime soon. So you know...They'd probably find a dog a _bit _conspicuous, don't you think?"

"On the contrary," the dog replied, sniffing haughtily. "They will find it quite acceptable. haven't you ever heard of a company _mascot_?"

"Oh, your kidding...right?"

"Pish-posh. I hardly _ever _kid. By the by, they will hardly even notice I'm there. I will, on the other hand, stick to you like glue. I'm rather excited to see how your life plays out. You, my dear, are a time-traveling prodigy."

"I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head. "A _what_? What on earth do you mean?" I sighed dramatically. "You know, for a talking dog, you don't really have anything _useful _to say."

The dog 'harumphed' and looked at me crossly. "A prodigy, my dear. I've never had such a successful case as you. Your doing quite well for yourself. You've learned everything there is to know about being a nurse, you've not been killed, you've made multiple friends and you've already found a potential mate in the process."

I choked. "A potential _what_? Please don't use that word again...And you mean to tell me that I'm not the first person you've done this to?"

With a sigh, the dog stood up, it's tongue lolling out of the side of it's massive jaws. "Of course not. But that is an explanation for another time. I will cease speaking to you as of now. When I want you to know something, I will talk to you about it. But until then, I will play the 'dumb animal' and be a 'normal' dog for once." With that, he began trotting back towards Ella.

"Oh, hell no," I growled, jumping up and taking off after him. "Get back here you giant fuzzball, and tell me what I wanna know!" I shouted, uncaring if Ella heard me yelling at the dog. But the dog just yipped and raced ahead, coming to a stop beside Ella. She reached down and patted it with a gentle hand, to which it responded with a big, doggie smile.

I stopped just short of running into both of them. "Oh, just great!" I growled. "You know that dog is coming with me wherever I go now, right?" I asked my friend, who offered me a puzzled look.

"How on earth would you know that, Mary? I'm sure if you told it to stay behind, it would."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at the dog. "Trust me Ella, I've tried. There's just no _reasoning _with him." Ella looked alarmingly confused, and the dog just smiled balefully up at the two of us, acting as if it knew nothing.

---

It was now D-Day plus 25.

I knew, from the fact that I had watched 'Band of Brothers,' and that the dog had told me so (though assured me it was on a 'need-to-know' basis) that Easy Company was being pulled off the line. I couldn't share this fact with Ella; after all, how would I explain how I knew it? I could see it now 'Yes, Ella. I know this because I watched a DVD about it and a dog told me so. So don't worry, because it's very reliable information.' I'd be sent to the loony bin for sure.

Easy would be going to a field camp north of Utah beach. I hoped Ella and I could hook up with them there, so I spoke to the head surgeon (or at least, who I assumed was the head surgeon. He always seemed to be in charge and on top of things. Ella and I hardly knew him or anyone else at the makeshift field hospital; we just worked with them) about getting us back to Easy Company.

"Well, I don't see why not."

The battalion surgeon was surveying some papers attached to a clipboard just outside of the tent, where I'd managed to snag a few moments with him. "After all, it _is _your company. Let me try and get a hold of Sink for you." he peered at me from beneath his helmet with large, blue eyes. "It _was _Colonel Sink who was in charge of your transfer, wasn't it?" I nodded my head yes, inwardly cheering this awesome man on. Finally, we were making some progress!

"All right. Let me get the 101st on the line, and I'll see what I can do. I should be back within the hour. What were the names again?"

I smiled. "Mary Masters and Ella Toye, sir. Easy Company nurses." A curt nod was all I received in reply. He turned abruptly, and I hardly had time enough to utter a 'thank you, sir' before he was out of sight.

As quick as I could, I ran through the mess of smaller tents, stretchers and jeeps to find Ella at 'our' spot. The dog was sitting beside her, lounging on the grass. When I ran up to them, Ella half-rose, a look of confused apprehension on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked, assuming something bad had happened.

I put my hands on my knees, panting as I tried to regain my breath. "N-nothing," I managed. I gulped in a few lungfuls of air. "But we're...We're going back to Easy." I grinned as I straightened up, and noted the shocked look on Ella's face. It quickly morphed into a smile and she leapt to her feet and hugged me. We squealed like little school girls; but really, could you blame us?

---

Ella and I (Along with the dog, who we still hadn't given a name yet) sat in a fast-moving jeep as we traveled through the English countryside. The battalion surgeon had not only contacted Colonel Sink about getting us back to Easy (And accomplished his goal) but also provided us with transportation all the way back (Which meant we were going to Aldbourne at the moment). We were about two hours from the town, and we kept wondering what our reunion would be like.

It was July 15th (According to every person we'd asked so far) and we were pretty dang happy to be going back (Even if it had taken such a long time to do so). Granted, we still looked like we'd been drug through dirt, and grime and all kinds of different things (We'd had quick showers, but been unable to find new uniforms; both of our pairs had been dirtied up to the point of no return), but we were clean otherwise.

The dog sat with it's head on my lap, it's body taking up the rest of the seat. Ella sat in the front, and kept peering over her shoulder every so often with a small, secret smile. She was just as glad as I was. The dog stared dolefully up at me, it's big, brown eyes glowing. I knew that it was smiling in the back of it's mind.

"Hey, Ella," I called, leaning forward to tap her on the shoulder. "What say we name this fleabag?" The dog raised it's head, shooting me a cross look, before wagging it's tail. Ella shrugged in an 'I don't see why not' way. "All right," I continued, glaring down at the dog. "How about we name you...Cookie?"

The dog glared at me.

"Okay, okay...Spot?"

Glare.

"Rover?"

Glare.

"Rex?"

Glare.

"Aw geeze...How about...Eaggy? You know, like a funny version of the word 'eagle'?"

Pause. Thoughtful look. Glare.

"Boots. Then your freaking name is Boots."

The dog seemed to ponder his new name for a moment, before a large, doggy-grin spread across his face. The newly-dubbed 'Boots' seemed quite happy with his new moniker. Ella giggled from her spot in the front seat, clearly amused by my bickering with a dog. I rolled my eyes, but leaned back in the seat with a smile, patting Boots' head. Content with his new name and the world for the moment, Boots let his eyes close and snagged a quick nap before we made it to Aldbourne.

---

I jumped over the side of the jeep, Boots, following along behind me. He was an abnormally large dog, so he had little trouble jumping from such a height. Ella merely slid from the front seat, clutching her bag in front of her. I snatched mine from the backseat, slinging it over the side of the jeep and onto my back.

Ella and I walked side by side, Boots following along behind us. There was a general hustle and bustle going on about the place; it was similar to the first time I'd been there (1). It didn't take long before we were approached by a young sergeant; he must've noticed the confused looks on our faces, because he asked us what we were looking for.

"Ah, Easy Company," I replied

The sergeant broke out into a wide grin. "Well, we all know where _those _fellas are. Follow me, misses."

And we did, until we arrived at what looked like an old barn. Outside, near the large, double doors, cooks in white shirts and aprons hustled about, cleaning up dishes and gathering things up. We could hear the chorus of voices from inside, and every now and again, a solider would enter or leave the barn with a grin on their face. They all looked to be in general good spirits, which I knew relieved both Ella and I.

The sergeant motioned to us, and then to the doors. "Well, there they are. Have a nice day, ladies," he said, tipping his hat to us.

Ella and I stood outside the barn, watching the comings and goings of everyone in and outside. Of course, we couldn't stay inconspicuous for long.

"Mary! Ella!"

We both turned in time to see George Luz, Skip Muck, and another man we didn't know jogging towards us. Ella and I grinned so hard, I thought our faces would crack. George was the first to reach us, and swept us both up into a double hug. "Hey there, gals!" he crowed. "Never thought I'd see your pretty faces again! How ya been?"

I grinned as I patted him on the back. "About as good as can get in times like these," I replied, reaching over to pull Skip into a tight hug. He returned it, mimicking my smile.

"Amen to that, Mary," Skip laughed, hugging Ella as well. "Man, the boys will sure be glad to see you two again. We've been worried 'bout ya. 'Specially when we got no word of you guys surviving...Or joining us, you know?" He shot me an apologetic look, as if the thought of us not making it was something he shouldn't have brought up.

I nodded gravely, waving a dismissive hand, but my smile never faded. I peeked over George's shoulder to see the short, light haired man behind him. "And who might this be?" I asked, tilting my head. I could feel my dark curls bouncing around my ears, and realized my hair had gotten slightly longer; I'd have to corner Lieb and ask for another haircut.

"Lieutenant Harry Welsh," the man supplied, holding out a hand for me to shake. "Nice to meetcha. You two must be the Mary and Ella I've heard so much about. If you don't mind me saying, you two look like you've been dragged through hell and back." He paused, then added with a somewhat sheepish smile. "Excuse my language."

I shook his hand, and then followed suit with shaking my head. "Nah, don't worry 'bout it. I've heard worse...In fact, I've heard things I didn't even _know _were curse words in these past few weeks." Blinking my eyes, I nudged Ella forward so she could shake Harry's hand. "And yeah, we're Ella and Mary, the oh-so-infamous, apparently. Mary Masters and Ella Toye."

"No kiddin'?" Harry grinned. "You must be Joe's sister, huh?"

Ella smiled shyly. "Yes, lieutenant," she said softly. "I am."

Harry grinned and gave a half-shrug. "You can just call me Harry. Everyone else does."

Both Ella and I agreed to do so, before I turned around and promptly grabbed George by the arm. His eyes widened and he had a 'what the hell did I do?' look on his surprised face. "George. I think we need to go back in and say 'hi' to everyone else. Geeze...I _missed _everyone."

George's face relaxed, and he slung an arm over my shoulder. Muck did the same for Ella, who, due to her nature, blushed furiously. Harry only grinned like a Cheshire cat as our small group strolled in through the doors. "Hey fellas!" George shouted, to which I promptly responded with smacking him in the shoulder.

"Ow, _George_. Your right next to my ear. Give a gal some warning next time!"

George grinned unabashedly. "Look who I found!" I winced again at his shouting, but I didn't mind it as a chorus of welcoming shouts sprang up from the crowd.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Buck Compton boomed from behind us. He pulled Ella and I away from our would-be escorts, and into a giant bear hug. I patted his arm slightly, squished awkwardly against Ella.

"Love you too, Buck. But we can't _breathe_!" With a giant laugh, he let us go, where we were promptly swept up into a multitude of hugs from different people. Liebgott, Perconte, Malarkey, Bull, Webster, Penkala, and even Lipton joined in on the welcoming. Nearly everyone we knew from Easy stood at the doors with us, each asking how we'd been and where we'd been for the past few weeks.

"We've been fine," I supplied, pulling Ella close. We were both overwhelmed by the questions, and still pretty tired from our long journey. Boots chose that moment to come trotting through the door, happy as a lark. He boomed a bark, and the men turned to see what had made the sound. I smiled with relief, and edged out of the crowd, pulling Ella with me. "That's Boots," I called over the tops of the men's heads as they bent down to pat the dog. "He's my new shadow."

Luz grinned cheekily, ruffling my hair in a sort of 'big-brother' manner. "You never cease to surprise. First we don't hear from you for nearly a month and a half, and then you show up, lookin' like a clod of dirt, and towing a dog along with ya? You must've been on one heck of an adventure over there."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for the compliments, George. And I wouldn't call it an 'adventure' exactly. More like an escapade..." I sighed and drug my bag over to one of the benches at the tables, where I promptly collapsed, paying little heed to the young men who nervously scooted away from me. Ella sat across from me, far more composed than I was. I rolled my eyes over to glance at the nervous looking men, and chuckled.

"Whatsa matter? Cat got your tongue?" I prodded, grinning. I was startled when I felt a hand suddenly descend on my shoulder, and leaned my head back to stare up into the face of Bill Guarnere.

"Hey!" he griped. "Don't scare the dang kids. Your already scary lookin' enough, what with all that dirt on yer uniforms. Geez, girlie. Ain't you ever heard of a bath?" I reached up and smacked him on the shoulder, and Bill winked, laughed, and easily side-stepped my swipe.

"Looks like them solider reflexes got a little better, huh?" I asked, leaning forward to pinch his cheek. He winced, but laughed all the same, before enveloping me in a welcoming hug. "All right, all right. enough of this mushy stuff. You got a reputation to uphold, you know," I grumbled, patting his back and pushing him away. Bill barked out a laugh before moving to the other side of the table to give Ella a very awkward hug. I observed the pair closely before Joe, who had just welcomed his sister back with a smile, a hug, and a whoop of joy (to which I had not been privy, thanks to Bill's loud mouth), came over and hugged me as well.

"I'm gonna get everyone's uniforms dirty," I rumbled, eliciting a soft laugh from the quiet sergeant. "And I'll probably have a cracked rib before this is all done.." Joe shrugged as if to say 'what can ya do?', and wriggled in to sit on my other side, as my right was taken by the nervous looking men. "So!" I began, watching as the men of Easy lost interest in the dog and wandered back over. They all took their respective seats, and the general buzz in the barn began to pick back up.

Muck, Penkala, Luz, Frank, Lieb, Bill, Buck, Joe and Malarkey all sat at our table, me on one side, and Ella on the other. The nervous privates began to scoot away, save for one. He had bright red hair, and seemed pretty interested in our arrival as he leaned in close, sitting next to Bill. I blinked. "Anyway...Who are _you_?" I asked, looking confused as I glanced at him. I had a slight idea, but I wasn't about to spout off names.

"This here's Heffron. Babe Heffron from South Philly," Bill supplied, clapping the young man on his back. "He's all right, this kid." Babe's cheeks flushed slightly when he looked at me, and I only grinned back.

"Well then, Babe Heffron from South Philly, nice to meetcha." I stuck out my hand across the table, which he promptly shook, a large grin on his face.

"So, Mary, Ella," Luz began, leaning in real close. "Where ya been? And how come you never hooked back up with the company?"

I sighed, and slumped in my seat, letting my head fall onto my folded arms. Ella did exactly the same. "Long story short?" I asked, looking over the bridge of my arms, my eyes peeking over to stare at him. "We were stuck in a field hospital on Omaha...Let's just say it got real...Busy." I sighed heavily, and the men exchanged glances, nodding their heads in silent understanding.

"Oh!" My head popped back up so fast that some of the men jumped, looking slightly startled. "Eugene! Anyone know where he is?"

Buck chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "He's been pretty busy, kid. They've had him working in one of the hospitals lately. He's probably there now. You, on the other hand, need to get some clean clothes, a shower, and a good night's rest. You and Ella look beat."

Ella shrugged her shoulders. "We _are _beat, Buck. It's been a long..._Long _haul." She sighed, leaning over to rest her head on the shoulder of a very startled George Luz. Bill narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing. I wondered what was up. Boots chose that moment to announce that he was hungry (With a bark, of course), and Floyd Talbert, who'd been sitting on a bench behind us and listening in on the conversation, volunteered to take care of him. Floyd was a real 'dog-person,' and Boots seemed taken with him.

I half-heartedly glowered at the dog, still wondering why he chose to act like such a...well, _dog_. He had the ability to speak, yet never spoke. He had weird, mystical powers that even I didn't know about, yet never used 'em (except when he was trying to get away from me). I just didn't get it. I sighed and let my head slump back down onto my arms.

Malarkey patted me sympathetically on the shoulders from the other side of Buck. "You want me to walk you an' Ella to the nurses' quarters? I made it a habit to memorize every dang building around here...I learned my lesson from too many wrong turns last time." He chuckled lightly, and I glanced up at him, opening my mouth to speak before I was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, why don't Bill and _I _walk 'em?"

I glanced over at Babe, too tired to lift my head. Man, the weeks of hustling and bustling with very little sleep was starting to catch up to me. I could see Ella's eyes fluttering, to which Luz promptly responded by gently nudging her awake. She smiled sweetly up at him, her eyes glistening, before she lifted her head from his shoulder. George returned her smile, albeit awkwardly, but didn't seem at all unhappy about her attention. I blinked, and looked down at the table. Oh, this was new and interesting. What about _Bill_?

Seems Bill had the same thoughts as I did, and was looking at Ella with a questioning gaze that seemed to say 'yeah, what about _Bill_?' Ella shrugged, nodded to me, and promptly stood to go. She swayed a bit on her feet, but was able to gather her things. Bill jumped up after her, taking the bag from her hands. Ella shot him a strange look, and then proceeded to instruct him to lead the way.

I grinned at Babe, who returned the gesture, and we both followed suit. Buck clapped me lightly on the back, mindful of my weary body (he knew I was clumsy enough to fall flat on my face in my normal state; now, I was liable to just drop dead) and told us we'd all catch up later.

A chorus of 'Goodnight girls' and 'don't let the bedbugs bite' followed us as Babe, Bill Ella and I made our way to the nurses' quarters. Bill and Ella were already quite a ways away from us, so Babe and I hung back.

"Er, I _can_ carry that, ya know," Babe began almost shyly. He reached out a hand and I stared at it for a minute before it dawned on me what he was asking for. My bag. I slung it off my shoulder, and handed it to him.

"It's heavy so...Ya know...Don't _throw _it over your shoulder." I winked at him, strolling tiredly along beside the young, red-haired man. He grinned cheekily, and I could tell he was already warming up to me. I sighed and swung my arms lazily. "Don't suppose your strong enough to carry me _and _the sack?" I ventured casually, feeling exhaustion creeping in.

"Why! I'm _surprised _at you, Miss Masters. Back for only a few hours, and already your making passes at the men. Shame, shame!"

I whirled (Or rather, nearly stumbled) around to come face to face with not only Captain Nixon, but Captain Winters as well. Not really knowing what to say, I just stared at them for a few moments. Nixon raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, I know I'm _good _looking, but I never thought I was _that _much of a stunner. Looks like I knocked her senseless, Dick." He grinned slyly at me, and I marched forward, slapping him on the arm. "Ow! Geeze, it was a _joke_!"

"You said it'd only be _three or four days_, Mr. Nixon!" I growled. Dick looked unendingly amused by all this, and when Lew looked to him for help, he only tilted his head in a 'your on your own with this one' look. "Well, here we _are_! Nearly _a month and a half _later! You owe me a hot chocolate or _something_."

Nixon looked confused. "A what? Why would I owe you a hot chocolate? We never made a _wager _or anything...and besides, I..." He spluttered for a moment. "How was _I_ supposed to know you'd never hook back up with Easy?"

Babe was trying very hard to control his laughter. Neither Bill nor Ella knew anything about our conversation, and were far ahead of us, out of earshot. Dick too, looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh at his friend's expense. I reached out and grabbed Nixon's canteen.

"Because you are the _Intelligence _Officer, you numbskull!" I reminded him, poking him in the chest. I shoved the canteen down my jacket, almost daring him to try and take it. He actually looked like he might make an attempt for it, but Dick's stern look told him that he better not try.

Seemed Winters had a sense of humor after all, and he was thoroughly enjoying the exchange. He made no move to stop me from taking the canteen, or ordering me to give it back. Maybe he thought it was time Nix gave up drinking.

"Until further notice," I grumbled. "This is _mine_." Ignoring Nixon's outstretched hands, protests, and wide eyes, I turned and stomped off. Babe saluted half-heartedly and hurried off after me, trying to contain his giggles.

"...Took my God-damn _canteen_!" I heard Nixon cry after I'd made it down the block. Dick's only reply was to finally burst out laughing.

---

"That was some show. I'm surprised Captain Nixon let you just _take _his canteen."

Babe was staring at me with something akin to admiration. I patted him on the shoulder. "Not like he had a choice...It was either the let the canteen go, or get slapped for groping me..." Babe choked on his laughter, nearly stumbling in an attempt to regain control over his mirth. "You'll learn in pretty quick," I mumbled. "Just show 'em the ol' puppy-dog eyes and you can get away with anything...But if you have boobs, it works too."

Babe snorted again, and turned a pale shade of red, obviously embarrassed about my openness with such subjects. "I really doubt that would work for me. I _am _lacking in that department..."

I grinned, and poked him in the chest as we made our way down the street. I really liked Babe; he sure was a character, and had a nice smile to boot. He seemed to like me too, and I began to wonder if anyone had told him about Eugene. I mentally grimaced; probably not. I could already see the awkward questions forming in Babe's eyes; I knew eventually he'd ask the inevitable.

Ahead of us, Bill and Ella were making their way up the steps into a little cottage type house. I grinned when memories of our first quarters came surging back to me. These were smaller, however, and seemed more private. And they were close to our company barracks, just in case. I watched as Ella and Bill disappeared inside the small house, and Babe and I finally made it to the steps.

"Well, this is my stop," I said, turning around and holding out my hand for my bag. Babe obliged by handing it back to me. He tilted his head at a weird angle, and I scrunched up my nose. Okay, here it comes...

"Your somethin' different Mary. Listen, I'll see you around, all right?" He grabbed my hand, and, without delay, kissed the back of it. Despite myself, I blushed. He grinned like a madman, and then dashed off, back the way we had come. It hadn't been exactly what I was expecting, but I had a feeling that wasn't the end of it. Sighing to myself, I shook my head and entered the cottage.

Unfortunately, I was not prepared for what awaited me there.

Ella was sitting on the bed, facing away from Bill, who had a hurt look on his face.

"I _know _what happened before but...I just don't think it's going to work out."

Confused, I stared between the two. Bill's eyes darkened and swirled with anger, before he stomped past me, barely nodding in acknowledgement. "Fine, if that's how ya want it. I can _live _with that." He stormed out the door and back to the 'mess hall.'

I blinked, unsure as to what happened until I heard Ella crying softly where she sat. I hurried over to her, sitting beside her on the bed and wrapping an arm around my friend. She leaned against me, clutching desperately at my grimy uniform as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Sweetie," I cooed. "Tell me what happened." Like that day back in the tent, I again felt like my mother, rubbing soothing circles up and down her back and reassuring her that everything would be fine in a quiet, calming voice. Slowly, her sobs turned to sniffles and she was able to relate the story to me.

"I...Bill and I. I told him, the day before he jumped, that I wasn't sure if we were right for one another. He kept assuring me that we were but...I just don't feel the same way about him that he does about me. I care about...Someone _else_." Here, she paused, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, leaning closer to me and clutching tightly to the pockets on my jacket.

"Let me guess," I murmured. "George?"

Meekly, she nodded, and continued on, not even wondering how I had guessed; it had been pretty obvious before, seeing as how he was the only guy she'd _really smiled _at since we got back. "Before you came in. I told him I just wanted to be friends, and that I...That I _liked _George. And well...You _saw _what happened." Her eyes suddenly grew wide, and she stuck her face close to mine. "You don't think he'll beat George _up_, do you, Mary?"

I had to refrain from smiling. Ella might've been a grown woman, but when it came to relationships, she was still a young girl at heart. Everything was so simple for her. That's why her crying made my blood boil and my heart break all at the same time. Ella was too innocent to experience this kind of emotional pain. She just wasn't someone you ever wanted to see hurt.

Bill better not lay a hand on George, or he'd answer to me....I didn't think he would, but George might just end up saying the wrong thing and well...He _was _called 'Wild Bill' for a reason. And if Joe ever found out about Ella's breakdown...Well, Bill might be in for it with _him _too. I certainly _hoped _not. I sure as heck wasn't going to mention it. It was between Bill and Ella.

"No, sweetie," I assured her. "He won't '_beat _him up.' And if he does...Well, he'll have a whole lot of people to answer to, I assure ya." I chuckled as Ella's sniffles subsided and then ceased. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

I ruffled her hair fondly, and felt like a mother assuring her child; Ella was like my daughter sometimes, I realized with a surprised mental laugh. I had to explain things to her, and comfort her when bad things happened, and I always felt like the mature one in the friendship. Even with her tender and gentle nature, Ella was still so young (Though, physically, she was only a year younger than I was).

She'd just had to grow up fast in a difficult and unforgiving time. She'd never been given the chance to be normal, and she was making up for it now by being all tied in a knot about relationships. I felt sorry for her, then realized that she didn't need my pity; she was a strong woman, and she'd take care of herself (maybe with a bit of help from her friend now and again, though). Eventually, she'd have everything sorted, and I'd be there to reassure her, and be a good friend every chance that I got.

"I promise. Now, let's get to those showers and get on some clean clothes. Is there anything _wearable _in these drawers?" I snorted and jumped up to begin rifling through the contents of the dresser drawers.

It was a good thing Ella and I were the only ones in the cabin; if we'd had roommates, they'd surely have collapsed in shock at the mess I made just trying to find some suitable garments.

---

The shower was, frankly, the best I'd had in a while.

I actually got a chance to get really _clean_, instead of hopping in and out to remove the layer of dirt that built up on my skin. I stood under the cascading water, letting it flow over me, and reveled in the feeling of being clean.

After I was done, I threw on some of the clothes that had been inside the quarters. Apparently, they were stocked specifically for us. I wasn't even going to ask _how _Bill knew these were meant for us to stay in; he just did. I was able to throw on a nurses' uniform (Not my old one, but it was pretty similar) and comb through my short locks with a brush.

I reflected on how odd it was that we'd had our own quarters set up, stocked specifically with clothes for us, and that Bill knew exactly where it was. I wondered if he had anything to do with all this, or if Colonel Sink, who had known about our arrival to the exact minute (I never knew how with him either, but apparently, he'd had people relaying it to him whenever we'd stopped at a base or a field camp), had arranged everything so we'd have a small place to rest up in solitude. Either way, I was thankful for it.

I had just finished brushing my hair and straightening my uniform, when there was a knock at the door. Curious, I walked over and pulled it open, only to find George standing outside looking lightly nervous. I blinked, and folded my arms across my chest. "George," I began. "What brings _you _here? Did you miss us _that _much? We only left about an hour ago."

George ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "Er, I was sent over to give you something. It came for you about a week ago, or so I was told by the 'mail clerk.'" He handed me a small letter, which I promptly grabbed and placed in my pocket. I raised a brow at him, urging him to continue. "And uh...Bill said I should come over here and talk to Ella."

_Oh _really_? Bill said that? _Surprised and confused as to why Bill would do something like that, I turned and called for Ella, who came out of the back of the quarters with her hands back above her head, tying her hair up in a bun. She paused, glanced at George at the door, then at me, and smiled shyly.

"George says he's here to see you. Why don't you two go on a walk? I think I'll catch up on my sleep." I was still really tired, and despite knowing that Ella was too, I knew she probably wanted to spend time with George...To at least tell him a few 'important' things.

Ella blinked at me, and then slid past the opened door, where George was waiting. Both looked nervous and shy as they headed down the steps and down the street, and I smiled after them as George broke the ice with one of his imitations. I shut the door quietly, and went to sit on my bed, pulling the letter out of my pocket.

I laid back, crossing my ankles over one another as I held the letter above my head, curious as to who it was from. I began ripping it open, and had torn the top off when I felt another wave of exhaustion sweep over me. I sighed, and decided the mystery could wait. I needed a nap...I set the letter on the bedside table, and turned over, pillowing my head on my arm.

I had just about fallen asleep when there was a loud knocking on the door. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping whoever it was would go away. But the knock came again and again, and with a growl, I hauled myself up off my comfortable bed. "Coming, coming," I grumbled, marching over to the door and yanking it open.

I was met with Eugene's smiling face, and I blinked in silent shock.

We just stood there and stared at one another for a few moments, neither daring to speak, before I launched myself at him and he wrapped me up in his arms. He buried his face in my shoulder, and I threw my arms around his neck. We stood that way for a what seemed like an eternity, before we both pulled away to look at one another.

"I missed you," He said at last, his smile returning full force.

I grinned and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. He happily returned the favor, before I grabbed his hand. "I have so much to tell you!" I said excitedly. "Come on, Gene! You won't believe everything that happened." I pulled him through the door, and he followed, still grinning from ear to ear. "And I want to know about what happened to you," I said suddenly, very serious as we sat on the bed.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as we talked, both recounting the stories of what had happened to us since we parted on June 5th.

---

_Eugene's POV_

I was just happy to have Mary back.

I'd constantly worried about her since we'd gotten back to England. When I'd been in France, I hadn't had _time _to worry about her well-being and safety; I was too busy taking care of the guys in my company, and making sure _they _were all right.

We'd talked about everything that had happened to us since we'd gotten to France for nearly two hours. But I could see how tired she was, so I made sure she got some rest. She'd had fallen asleep nearly ten minutes ago. She lay curled beside me on the bed, where I was leaning against the wall. I smiled lightly as she grumbled in her sleep, probably complaining to her dreams about what she'd been through.

I ran my hand through her short curls, careful not to disturb her, and felt my eyelids fluttering tiredly.

Bill had come by the hospital to inform me that Mary and Ella were back. He'd also been kind enough to tell me exactly where they were staying. He'd looked a bit upset, but I wisely chose not to comment on it. Besides, it wasn't _my _business.

I glanced over at the bedside table with a yawn, spotting a small, cream colored envelope sitting on the corner. Trying not to wake Mary, I reached over for it and picked it up. I turned it over in my hands, wondering who it was from and who had written to her. It was already opened, but the letter had not been taken out. Quietly, I slipped the folded letter out of the envelope and began unfolding it, my eyes skimming quickly over the page.

What I read made my heart stop. It was from a man named Max. He hadn't signed a last name, and there was no indication of who he was, except that he _was _from or _would _be from, an Airborne Division. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I began to read it from the beginning.

_Mary,_

_How have you been? I've been doing as well as can be expected since our last letter. Let me tell you, that whole training 'incident' with the bayonet sure got me all worked up. I was pretty upset about missing the invasion of Normandy. _

_Apparently, my company is still over there, so the higher powers that be decided to transfer me somewhere else. I'll be going to the 101st, or so I hear. I'm not sure where exactly, but I think they said something about Aldbourne and 'Easy' company. I don't really know._

_Guess I should start paying more attention, huh?_

Anyway, I heard you were a nurse over in Aldbourne. Is that right? Maybe you and I will see each other soon. If your still over there, that is. How is that going, that whole 'nurse' thing? I hope you haven't seen anything too bad. I know it must be hard, what with all the casualties and stuff that our boys got, but just keep your chin up. I don't want you doing anything stupid, Mary. Your all I got right now, okay? 

_Well, I better wrap this up. You know I was never really good with words. But just know that I love you, and I hope to see you soon. I'll write to you the next chance I get. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other in England._

_Love,_

_Max_

I let the letter fall from my fingers, watching as it landed on the floor with a silent flutter. Max? He _loved _her? Who _was _Max? Someone she'd never told me about, obviously. I glanced down at Mary, sleeping silently on the bed, and found that I really needed to get out and think, and I couldn't do that when she was right beside me.

I slid off the edge of the bed, my boots thumping almost loudly on the floor. Narrowing my eyes, I stalked out the door, not even bothering to look back. When Mary woke up, I wanted some explanations.

---

**A/N: **Who the heck is _Max_? He's a made up character, by the way. I used my dog's name...(Grins at her fluffy dog) Anywho, looong chapter. I just couldn't stop writing. I hope you liked it. and again...REVIEW! I live off of those things, people. I need life!

(1) I'm assuming they were in Aldbourne the first time, because I don't feel like looking it up at the moment...


	14. Explanations

-1**Author's Note: **Yay! New chapter! I'm so on a roll with this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I can't wait to get to the later chapter. Anywho, you guys need to review some more. I love getting feedback. Ayup. I have some HUGE surprises in store for you guys when we get to the Bastogne and beyond chapters. Ayup.

On another note: I will be gone this weekend, so unless I can crank out another story by tomorrow night, this will be the last update until about Monday or Tuesday. So enjoy!

**Title: **Big Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Since these are real people, I own nothing but my characters. This story is purely fictional, and I hope no one is offended by it. Thank you.

**Chapter 13**: Explanations

_Mary's POV_

"Hey, Mary! Wake up!"

I woke up to the sound of Ella's voice and the feel of her roughly shaking me awake. I mumbled something under my breath, before turning over violently to get away from her clutches...And I promptly found myself on the floor.

"Son of a _bitch_!" I shouted, rubbing my nose where it'd hit the hardwood.

Ella, who had come to terms with my swearing over the time we'd spent together, put her hands on her hips. "Come _on_, it's time to wake up. It's already eleven in the morning. I think that constitutes a wake-up call." I blinked and stared up at her from the floor, before swiveling my head to look around the room.

"Where's Eugene?" I asked, glancing under the bed as if he might truly be there. I reached under and pulled out a piece of paper. Huh...That wasn't there before.

"He's been at the hospital all morning, Mary. I honestly thought he would've sought you out by now, but apparently he's been very busy. He won't even stop to talk to me, and he looks like someone just stepped one his toes and called him a really horrible name. I wonder what's going on with him." She folded her arms, looking thoughtful, before I climbed to my feet, holding the letter in my shaking hands.

"Ella?" I questioned softly. "Who...Who is Max?"

---

"So that...So that explains _everything_."

Ella put her hand over mine, concern written across her face. "It does indeed. I can't believe that fall made you forget _everything_! I mean, at first I only thought you'd forgotten everyone _here_...But...But Max _too_! Oh boy, he sure will be surprised. And I always did wonder why you never told Gene about him..." She paused. "Speaking of Gene, you two haven't seen each other since you got back, right? You need to go see him. He probably misses you terribly."

I nodded my head slowly, and held the letter up, reading over it one last time. "Oh _crud_," I muttered. Now I knew why Eugene had left, and why _exactly _the letter had been on the floor. "I've gotta go see Eugene _now_, Ella," I muttered, standing up and straightening my uniform and hair.

Ella looked up at me as I stood to go, a frown on her face. "That's what I _just _said," she huffed, annoyed that I hadn't even listened to what she'd been saying. "All right then, Mary. I'll be at the 'mess hall' if you need me. I'm starting to get a bit hungry. You and Gene should join us after you two catch up." She followed suit and stood, straightening her own pristine uniform. I marched out the door, Ella right behind me, and headed towards the hospital.

Before I _promptly _realized I didn't know where to go.

"Take a left at the first street, then go down six blocks and take a right," Ella called, winking mischievously. I blushed, embarrassed, and raced off to put the directions to good use.

---

_Eugene's POV_

I saw her coming up the driveway and making her way past the guard. I was still unsure as to _why _the hospitals had guards, but I guess it's just something that the higher ups decided we _must _have.

Rolling my eyes, I wondered if it'd be plausible to actually _hide_ from Mary. She had a _horrible_ sense of direction, so I was certain she'd never find me and probably get lost in the process. But knowing the people around here, someone would know who I was, and she'd ask that someone, and that someone would take her to _me_. I sighed heavily, to which the nurse beside me responded with a slight narrowing of her eyes, not at all impressed with my foul mood today.

"_Eugene_," she snapped, her hands on her hips. I straightened instantly, and nodded to her. She rolled her eyes, snorting angrily. "Stop being so wishy-washy and go outside. You've been staring out the window for twenty minutes now. Just _go_!" She pointed to the door with one slim finger, and dejectedly, I followed her advice, sliding out into the hallway and then out the door.

Where I promptly ran into the one person I hadn't wanted to see at the moment.

"Gene!" Mary cried, running up to me. She threw her arms around my neck, and I patted her back awkwardly, still upset over what I had read in the letter. How could she act like nothing was amiss? She must've noticed the way my body had stiffened at her touch, and pulled away, a confused and almost hurt look on her face.

She had the letter in one hand, and I instantly knew that was why she'd come to talk to me. She didn't seem sad, or remorseful, and in fact, she seemed much more 'clingy' than usual. I grimaced, and started down the road that she had just come up. Mary hurried to catch up to me, her flat shoes thumping softly against the ground.

"Gene, I-"

I raised my hand, cutting her off. I waited until we were down the street, away from the hospital and from so many prying eyes. I rounded on her, my eyebrows drawn together and my eyes narrowed. She took a step back, her face still awash with confusion and hurt. "When were you going to _tell_ me?" I hissed, clenching my fists and my teeth.

"_Tell_ you...Gene, _what_ are you talking about?"

I couldn't look at her face; it was so innocent, and so confused. She really didn't seem to know what I was talking about. "About...About..." I waved at the letter, still staring at the cobblestone street. "About _him_! How long have you two been together? Have you been sending letters to him this _whole_ time?" I closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to block out the image of her smiling face. "Was I just a _joke_ to you?"

I blinked and looked back up at Mary, who was smiling goofily in my direction. My eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you think this is _funny_?" I asked, hissing between clenched teeth. Mary reached out to take my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Gene, _listen_..."

"No, _you_ listen," I growled, and the anger and hurt and betrayal I felt nearly swallowed me up. But the thing that made me feel the worse was the pain on Mary's face. "I don't know what this whole 'us' business has been about, but we're done. If you think I' nothing but a joke, then fine. I guess it doesn't matter. I-"

Mary reached forward and covered my mouth with her hand. Indignant, I growled and thought very seriously about biting it. But I wasn't that kind of person. I might lick it, but...That'd make me too much like Mary. Besides, who knows where her hands have been?

"_Listen_ you," Mary began, her voice calm, but slightly angry. I noticed the flash of hurt in her eyes, and the annoyance I saw there made my skin prickle. "I don't know what kind of ideas you've gotten into your head, but they're the _wrong_ ones. Let's just stop a minute and _think_. _Overlooking_ the fact that you read my _personal_ letter, I'm going to tell you something that I think you'll want to hear."

She narrowed her large blue eyes, and I had to stop myself from taking a step back. She looked really angry. "_Max_, Eugene, is my _brother_. He's not my lover, or my boyfriend, or my husband. He. Is. My. _Brother_. And to be honest, I really _had_ forgotten everything about him until Ella told me who he was. When I fell and hit my head, Gene..."

Here she paused, and pulled her hand away from my mouth, letting it fall limply at her side. She stared hard at the ground. "I forgot everything. I forgot how to be a nurse. I forgot all about my family. Heck, up until a few days ago, I thought I _had no _family. I don't remember anything...And I feel horrible about it." There was a spark of anger in her eyes when she said that, but I had no idea who it was directed at. I wondered if it was at me, at herself, or at life in general and the unfairness of it all.

I reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. Her hat fell to the ground, but she didn't seem to care. She clung to me, and I was slightly amazed that she _wasn't_ crying; if I was her, I think I might be. She was just..._Angry_.

"I hadn't even _read_ the letter...I guess you took it the wrong way, huh, Gene?" she said quietly, her voice muffled by my jacket.

I chuckled, and her head bounced slightly against my chest. This in turn, made her giggle. "I 'spose I did," I said at last, conceding that I had been wrong. "I'm...I'm real sorry about all the things I said...I just thought....When I read the words 'I love you...' Well, you can imagine what I was thinking." I paused, leaning my head on the top of hers. "So, he's bein' transferred over _here_, huh?"

Mary smiled, rolling her neck so she could look up at me. Our noses were so close, they almost touched. "Seems so," she chirped, her anger now completely gone. I could feel my own emotions returning to normal; I was glad I had been wrong.

I let her go, and put my arm around her shoulders, leading her down the road. "Great...And I thought _one _of you was enough. Now we have _two_?"

She lightly punched me in the arm, giggling gently. "You jerk," she mumbled.

---

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

"You know, I just got a _serious_ case of deja vu right now...."

I sighed, rearranging my cards in my hands. Mary chuckled gently, leaning over to look at George's cards from an inconspicuous spot behind him. Joe Toye pulled his cards closer to his chest, aware of the cheating 'lady luck' who had helped Buck win many a 'Go Fish' card games in their time.

"That's 'cause things always seem to happen to you more than _once_, George," Joe muttered, looking over at me from the top of his cards. "Got any fives?"

I growled and flipped down my only five, handing it over to Joe. He grinned victoriously, and added it to a small pile of fives. Babe sat on the other side of Mary, happy and content to just watch and sit near her. Mary kept placing her hand on his shoulder when she leaned down to look at George's cards. He kept glancing over at her every now and again, which, frankly, was making me a bit nervous. But I knew enough to trust _Mary_.

"We need to start bettin' money on you, Joe," Mary chirped from her place behind George. Luz looked up, and narrowed his eyes at her, glancing form his cards to Mary before scooting over, out of her sight. Unfortunately, Mary had an accomplice; Babe was all too happy to whisper the cards that George picked up to Mary.

Joe only smiled in his quiet way, and the game resumed until Captain Nixon marched in. Well, it still continued even _after_ he marched in, but all the participants were more interested in watching the exchange between the good captain and the nurse than asking for a few measly sixes.

"Where's my damn _canteen_, Mary?" Nixon demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. I raised my brows in question at Mary, who just shook her head. Nixon watched the exchange, before pointing a finger at her.

"Gene, _tell_ her to give it back. She _took_ it from me the other day. Just freaking _took_ it..."

I shrugged one shoulder. "Sorry, sir," I replied apologetically. "I ain't her father...Er, if you don't mind me asking sir, why didn't you just get it back _when she took it_? Shouldn't have been _too_ hard."

"Ask _her_," Nixon growled, jerking his thumb in Mary's direction. My gaze switched to her, and she tilted her head.

"Oh, stop being so fussy, Nix. Your too pretty to fuss. Face it; you couldn't get it back because your just too _slow_," she chirped, beaming and then glancing in my direction. Nixon gave her a cross look, and her smile deflated. "...And I put it down my shirt..."

Babe, who had been sitting next to her the entire time grinning like an idiot, burst out laughing. I raised my eyebrows even higher at both him and Mary, and glanced at George and Joe, both of whom were having a heck of a time keeping their laughter in check. I sighed, and decided to take pity on the poor Captain, who was looking slightly embarrassed.

"Mary, just give it back, okay?"

We all blinked as she grumbled, sighed, and pulled the canteen out from behind her back. "Where were you _keeping_ that?" Nixon asked, hesitantly reaching for it. Mary grinned viscously.

"Ancient secret," Mary replied loftily. "Maybe I can teach _you_ one day, Nix."

That was the last straw. George and Joe both burst out laughing, joining Babe in clutching their sides and succumbing to their mirth. Even I had a hard time keeping my laughter under control as Nixon glanced from man to man, back to Mary, who smiled angelically, and then tromped out the door.

"That was fun. Note to self; steal someone _else's_ canteen."

I glanced at Mary, and hastily hid mine behind my back as Babe, George and Joe all offered to give her theirs.

---

**A/N: **Seriously short, I know. But I didn't have time to write anything else. I'm being kicked off the computer as we speak (Er, type...) So yeah. Solves a few mysteries. I can't wait to write the next chapter.


	15. Meet, Greet, and Leave

-11**Author's Note: **Iloveboyswhosparkle...I freaking _love _you! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope to hear from you again! Your really the main reason I started this new chapter and made sure to finish it tonight.

**Title: **Big Brown Eyes

**Rating: **T (PG-13) Yeah. For language, death and probably violence. But mostly language. I've been cursing like a sailor recently. (Looks confused and wanders away)

**Summary: **She never wanted this kind of life. But when your thrown into a position you just don't want, what else are you going to do? Because backing out might get you shot.

**Disclaimer: **Since these are real people, I own nothing but my characters. This story is purely fictional, and I hope no one is offended by it. Thank you.

**Chapter 14**: Meet, Greet, and Leave

"Hello?"

I poked my head in through the door, my hand still holding the knob so it wouldn't fly back and hit me in the face. A few soldiers and civilians looked up curiously from where they sat at various tables around the room. Eugene held onto my other hand, still standing outside the door. With a tug, I pulled him in with me, and we both ambled through the door.

"Mary? Is that _you_?"

Eugene and I were suddenly and instantly wrapped up in a hug by a very over-enthusiastic Bella. I grinned despite myself, and tried to free my arm to return the hug. Eugene was smiling, but it almost looked like he couldn't breathe. Bella let us go, and took a deep breath.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I'm just...Just so _happy _to see you two! I had no idea what happened to you and..." Her eyes darkened. "Next time you ship out, young lady, you come and tell me _goodbye_, do you understand?"

I smiled sheepishly, to which Eugene responded with a wry chuckle. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry about that. We left in such a hurry, I completely forgot..."

Bella reached up and pulled me into another hug before holding me at arms length and staring straight at my face. "Oh, never mind, dear. It's all in the past...My, you look like you haven't had a proper meal in days and..." She sniffed, reaching up to dab at her eyes with her apron. "And oh, look at me, getting all teary-eyed. I'm just so happy you came back...And came to see me. I'm such an emotional old woman."

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to a table, Eugene following dutifully behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and giggled, and he winked my way. He and I sat down in the proffered seats, as Bella bustled away from us, still sniffling and proclaiming that the army should know better than to starve a lovely, hard-working girl and such a charming young medic. I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing as Gene did the same. The army wasn't really starving us, but Bella seemed to think we looked too thin.

"Hey Gene," I said after a few moments had passed quietly between us at the table. We could hear Bella rustling about in the kitchen, presumably cooking some kind of meal. That woman certainly didn't waste any time. I smiled to myself; it was good to feel like you had some semblance of a family, and Bella was the closest thing (besides some of the guys in Easy) that I'd had since I arrived here.

Gene rolled his eyes my way, smiling quietly like he always did. His eyes were twinkling merrily, and he seemed to be lost in thought. I grinned behind my hand, before leaning my head on my palm. "How about we stay here tonight? Bella sure would be happy if we stayed and talked to her, and I bet she could use some friendly company. Besides, we haven't stayed _here _since..." I trailed off, blushing, and looked at the floor.

Gene laughed as Bella finally hurried out of the kitchen, carrying two plates of eggs and thin waffles. The young medic grinned my way, and winked. "You read my mind."

---

A few nights later, we were all gathered in a local pub. Apparently, pretty much everyone else vacated the premises when Easy took it over, so there wasn't anyone there but them.

I was lounging in a chair, watching a dart throwing competition going on between Bill, Babe, Buck, George and Joe. So far, Babe, Joe and Bill were winning.

I leaned back against the table, a glass of water in my hands. I didn't like beer, especially the kind they served here; it was always warm. And besides...I was _twenty_. Despite what the legal drinking age might be at this point in time, at this particular place, I was going to stick to my guns and wait until I was twenty-one. Let's not count that time I spent in the pub when we were here before; that was seriously a one-time thing.

I watched as Buck threw another dart, very nearly missing the entire dart board itself. "You are _way _off," I commented, grinning like a Cheshire cat from my spot at the nearby table. Buck gave me a look that clearly said I was not amusing, before handing over a dart to Babe. Babe threw it forward, and it clunked nearly in the middle. "And _he's _spot on. Man, your gettin' your butt handed to you, ain'tcha?"

Babe chuckled, and padded over to ruffle the top of my hair. I swatted him away, narrowing my eyes. "Aw, that's 'cause your our lady luck. Too bad George and Buck don't got ya." Buck poked his head around Babe and grinned.

"Bah. How do you think I always won at 'Go Fish?'" he asked, to which George responded with an annoyed 'I knew it.' "It just looks like Mary ain't on my side tonight. Your breakin' my heart, girl." He began lining up his next dart, closing one eye in concentration.

"Hey, hey, now," I muttered. "I'm not on _nobody's _side...Just call me _Switzerland_." Buck snorted back his laughter and completely botched his next shot, before glaring at me for making him miss. Webster, who was sitting beside me, snorted into his drink. The three replacements who were sitting at the table next to ours, looked like they were having a hard time containing their own laughter.

The sound of heavy boot against the floor coming my way caused me to look up, and I saw Gene walking across the room with Ella in tow. Both smiled when they saw me, and Gene took up residence in the seat next to mine. Ella crossed the room and sat in a chair close to George, smiling his way with her dark eyes. George grinned back at her, and turned his attention back to the game.

"So, what's the word?" Gene asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He glanced up at Bill, who offered George a dark look before sitting at the table with the new replacements. I'd rather not listen in on his conversation, so I turned to Gene.

"Well, Buck is gettin' beat into the ground by Babe and Joe there," I said, waving at the red-head who winked back at me. Gene offered Babe an odd stare, before turning back to face me. "And George is on the sidelines, not being useful at all."

"Hey," George protested. "I'm _useful_. I'm the pep-talker of the group."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, George. You're the cheerleader..._Go team_."

Joe, Buck and Babe chuckled as George sighed, taking a leaf from my book and rolling his eyes back at me with a smile. Gene laughed gently, taking a drink from his glass which was only half full. I wondered how many he'd had already, but decided not to ask. I knew it wasn't very many; he didn't like drinking all _that _much.

I sighed and leaned my head back, letting it rest on Eugene's arm. It'd been quite a while since Ella and I returned. Time was flying by too fast for my tastes, and I knew that, sooner or later, we'd probably be shipping out again. I wondered what Sink would do with Ella and I. Would he make us jump? Highly unlikely. We hadn't had any formal training. The most probable scenario I could think of would be sticking us with some of the armor or the infantry, and instructing us to hook back up with our company once we'd made it into occupied territory.

Grouchy, because I knew that was going to happen, I grumbled under my breath, and lifted my head just in time to see Buck score an almost direct bulls-eye. "Hey!" I laughed, and Eugene smiled into his glass as he took another drink. "Looks like you don't _completely_ fail at darts after all."

Buck gave me a cross look as Babe and Joe handed over their cigarettes to him and George. I raised my eyebrows right back, waiting for him to say something, but he only shook his head, smiled, and took his rightful pack of cigarettes. I chuckled, watching Babe as he sourly crossed the room to grab his empty seat. He dragged the chair over to us and sat beside Gene and I, in between me and Webster. Webster gave him an amused look, intelligence and humor sparkling in his blue eyes, before he turned to see Smoky crowing out above the crowd for attention.

Smoky introduced Lipton as Easy Company's new first sergeant, and Lipton looked a little embarrassed. Unfortunately, he also had some bad news. We were moving out. I didn't envy Carwood. He always seemed to be the one who made the mood-breaking announcements that no one else wanted to be burdened with;this was one of those instances.

The room grew very quiet, and the men exchanged looks that I couldn't decipher. Eugene's arm around my shoulder tightened momentarily and he gave me a look that clearly said he wasn't happy. Not that it was hard to tell. I glanced over at Babe and saw him staring hard at the floor. I placed a hand on his shoulder, offering what little comfort I could. He tilted his head, giving me a soft look, before his gaze returned to the floor.

Across the room, Ella had a hold of George's hand, sitting next to him at the table that he and Buck had claimed for themselves after the game had ended. She looked up and shot me a worried glance, and I nodded to her.

I _knew_ what was coming...

---

"Knock, knock?"

I glanced up from where I was gathering my things to stare at the door. Ella had been gone for nearly an hour. She'd left saying she was feeling slightly hungry, and was off to get something to eat. I wondered if she was telling the truth or if she had something else on her mind.

I was nearly finished gathering my things when the voice at the door had distracted me. Curiously, I put my helmet on the bed, and crossed the room. I pulled open the door to be met with a very unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar face.

A young man, possibly in his mid to late twenties, stood at the door with a huge grin on his face. Without saying a word, he reached forward and enveloped me in a giant hug. Startled, I froze and tried to figure out who this strange guy was and _why_ he was hugging me. I'd never seen him, never met him, yet he seemed to know me, _obviously_.

Then it clicked.

I pulled myself out of his arms (not an easy task, let me tell you. He had a grip like iron!) and took a step back. "Max?" I asked hesitantly. His face lit up and confirmed my suspicions.

"Mary!" he exclaimed, his grin widening as he beamed at me. "I've missed you so much, sis!" This time, I let him pull me into another hug, subconsciously wishing that I knew more about him. I'd have to tell him about my fall, and hoped that it was a good enough excuse for him as to why I had no idea who he was and no memory of our past together. But that wouldn't be for a long time; no need to tell him when I didn't have to.

As he pulled away and headed into the quarters, I took the opportunity to study him. He had a winning smile, that was for sure. His eyes were blue, like mine. His hair was also brown, like mine, and even though it was very short, I could see that it was just as curly as my hair was. He had the same pale skin as me, but he was, to say the least, _much_ taller. I bordered around 5'4, while he was nearly 6'1.

Dang. I guess I jumped in the short end of the gene pool.

I marveled at the fact that he and I shared similar qualities, even though I had never met him, or even had a brother before I'd gotten a letter from him. Was it all a coincidence? Or had that damned dog planned it?

My blood boiled when I thought about the dog; he _knew_ about my brother, and never told me, leaving me to flounder in the dark with what to do about him. That thought brought about another, unexpected, one; did I have _parents_? And if so, what did they look like? Where were they? What were they like? Did I look like them? I thought about my mother, back in my own time, and wondered if I had two parents here. I sincerely hoped my family _was_ from California; I'd already told everyone that was where I was from. It'd be fairly hard to explain why I wasn't actually from California, or something.

Max walked back and forth across the room, eyeing everything with a little grin. "Looks like you've done pretty well over here. Everything workin' out for you, sis?" His voice was deep, with no hint of any type of accent. He sounded a lot like Buck. I opened and closed my mouth for a moment, still trying to come to terms with the fact that I had a brother (Out of the blue, too), before I finally found my voice.

"Er, it's doin' fine, Max. I'm really enjoying being a nurse..." I didn't know what else to say, so I jumped at the first thing I could think of. "Uh, were you...Transferred to Easy after all? I mean, your in the 101st now, right?" I sounded stupid, and I knew it. I sounded like a stranger, asking how the weather was. It'd take some time before I got used to him being my brother. And it still sounded weird just _thinking_ that.

He tilted his head, looking like a dog who'd just heard some strange, indecipherable noise. "Uh...Yeah. I am...You okay? You look a little...Startled. I didn't surprise you _that_ much, did I?"

I blinked, and crossed the room. "No," I replied, hugging him to make myself seem normal. "I'm just really glad you're back, and shocked that we're...Er, back together after such a long time apart. It feels like it's been a _lifetime_ since I've seen you." _No kidding._

His chuckle was deep, and quiet. "Amen to that, kid," he said with a grin. Moving over to the bed, he jerked his thumb in the direction of all my gear. "And what _is_ this? Surely you're not jumping with the _company_, are you?" He looked worried, his dark eyebrows drawing together in a look that reminded me vaguely of Eugene.

I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders. "No, I'm not. My friend Ella and I --she's the other nurse-- are going in with ground troops to hook back up with Easy later. It'd be pretty stupid of them to let _us_ jump, don't you think?"

_Operation Market Garden_. At least, I believe that was what it was called. Completely under British command, which meant we'd be tacked onto a British tank unit; it'd probably be the one that linked up with Easy in Eindhoven. This was gonna be a big one...And it was going to end badly.

Max was staring oddly at me, before shrugging one shoulder in a strange mirror image of what I'd just done. It weirded me out to see a male version of myself standing in front of me. "Ah well. Better safe and on the ground than sorry," he said with a big grin. Then his face became completely serious. "Listen...I'm shipping out with Easy too. This is my first...Actual _combat_ jump...Are you going to see me off?"

I smiled brightly, straightening my nurse's uniform. "Of _course_. Besides, I have to see everyone _else_ off too, don't I?"

Max gave me a strange look, as if wondering who this 'everyone else' was, before we both headed out the door.

---

It took us quite some time to finally get to the place where Easy was setting up (1). They'd been staying there for a while, while Ella and I were still back in Aldbourne. Ella, after I'd tracked her down (Turns out, she'd taken a jeep to the airfield and said her goodbyes in advance. She didn't want it to be like the last time and I understood her reasoning; that goodbye had hurt), had declined to go with us.

As Max and I sat in the back of the jeep, I gave him a sideways glance. He stared straight ahead for a moment, before turning to me. "What?" he asked finally, after we'd stared at each other for nearly two silent minutes.

"How come you were in Aldbourne and not with Easy?" I asked curiously. He shrugged, his helmet bouncing as we hit a pothole in the road. He had all his things packed in the front seat, and even some in the back with us. The butt of his M-1 kept jostling me in the ribs; it was _very_ uncomfortable.

"I just got here," he explained. "Took me ages just to figure out where I was going, and then they dragged their feet with the transfer. So, lucky me, I get here on the day of our big jump...And I don't know anyone..."

"Ah, don't worry," I said with a grin, grabbing his M-1 and putting it across our laps so I wouldn't have to worry about bruised ribs later. "_I_ can help with that."

I glanced up when the jeep began to slow down and Easy company came into view. Most of them were lounging about, their gear already on. They were waiting for the call to board the planes. I knew they'd probably wait around for another hour or so.

As the jeep came to a slow stop, I hopped out of it, mindful not to get snagged on any of the sharp or pointy parts of the metal. That would've been _unpleasant_. I helped max gather his things, and half-dragged, half carried one of his bags over to where Bill, George, Joe, Gene and Babe were all sitting. Eugene got up as best he could and helped carry the bag over, shooting Max an odd glance as he fumbled with his things, trying to catch up.

"Hey guys," I said happily, glad to see them again.

George raised his hand in a little wave. "Hey, Mary. We thought you'd forgot about us when Ella showed up all alone. How come you guys didn't come together?"

I shrugged, watching as Max finally made it over to the circle. "I had a visitor," I explained, motioning to my supply laden brother. Joe and Bill eyed him suspiciously, while George stood up to shake his hand. Eugene stood beside me, glancing from Max to me and back again.

"Nice to meetcha..." George said with a grin, his welcome more like an invitation for my brother to introduce himself. Max leaned forward and shook George's hand.

"The name's Bill Guarnere," Bill called from where he sat, not bothering to stand up. I shook my head, smiling lightly.

"Joe Toye," Joe called, nodding his head. George ambled back over to his spot and plunked himself down. "George Luz. Resident funny-man," he introduced, poking himself in the chest. I rolled my eyes and nudged Eugene forward. He sighed and offered Max his hand.

"Eugene Roe. You?" he asked, shaking my brother's hand.

Max hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder, eyeing Gene strangely. "Max Masters. Nice to meet ya'll." He dropped his things and began hooking up his gear.

"No kiddin'? 'Masters,' huh? You related to Mary, or something? You ain't her long-lost _husband_, are you?" Bill asked, his smile quite evident in his voice. Max and I sputtered at the same time, both of us giving him identical glares. Bill looked slightly creeped out, and I could sympathize; it was weird having an almost-twin.

"No. He's my _brother_, dummy," I grumbled, sitting down on Eugene's pack. Gene sat on the ground next to me, leaning back against my leg. Max paused in what he was doing long enough to stare at us, before he went back to hooking up his gear.

"Sooo..." I sighed, resting my arm on Eugene's helmet. He reached up and swatted me away, chuckling under his breath.

"I'm not a _table_, you know," he drawled, reaching up to grab my hand.

"I know," I replied, squeezing his hand in return. "Your just so _fun_ to lean on."

Max was openly staring at us now. His eyes had gone from wide, to slightly curious, to narrowed in a matter of a few seconds. It was pretty clear he'd deduced what exactly was going on. But he kept quiet...For _now_. Needless to say, Joe and Bill exchanged looks, and Eugene noticed his angry stares. I, however, was completely oblivious, as usual.

"You guys are gonna be heading out soon, ain'tcha?" I finally muttered after an uncomfortable silence had passed between everyone. Max finally got all his gear on and settled, and nodded gravely. I sighed heavily, looking down at Eugene's boots. "You all look after each other, all right? And come back _safe_." Each of them nodded slowly, staring down at their own boots in silent contemplation.

A sudden honk signaled my jeep driver's impatience (He wasn't 'my' jeep driver. I just bummed a ride when he said he had to head down to the airfield for a bit) to get going. I had to go back with him, or be stuck at the airfield for the night. Sighing heavily, I stood, pulling Eugene up with me. I hurried over and gave George, Bill and Joe a goodbye hug. The sound of approaching boots got my attention though, and I looked up to see Babe jogging over.

"Don't forget _me_," he said with a little laugh. I copied him, and then gave him a hug.

"Geeze, your like a little _homing_ beacon. How the heck did you _find _me?" I glanced around, wondering if anyone else would pop out of the woodwork and demand a hug from me. When no one else did, I sighed.

Babe shrugged. "Easy...Just followed Bill's loud mouth and _boom_! There you were."

"I'll 'loud mouth' _you_," Bill muttered in an annoyed voice, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, patting Babe on the shoulder. "All right...You guys make sure to tell everyone I said goodbye, and good luck. I'll see you over there," I said, my smile fading. I tugged at Eugene's hand and led him a little ways away.

He was twitching nervously, but I had no idea that it was my brother's steely gaze that was making him fidgety. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same. Our lips met in a chaste, loving kiss, and he leaned his forehead against mind, finally ignoring my brother's looks. "You look after yo'self," he said softly, and I smiled.

"Same to you. And I'll meet you over there, so don't worry." I paused, and closed my eyes. "Love you," I muttered.

Eugene chuckled, and patted my hair gently. "Love you too. I'll see you soon." Another honk interrupted us, and I turned to see the jeep driver motioning for me to hurry up. I sighed and let go of Eugene to say goodbye to my brother, who had slowly been advancing towards us. Eugene took one look at him, blanched, and decided to give us a moment of privacy. Gene gently touched my cheek, smiling reassuringly, before he walked back over to where his pack lay.

Max watched Eugene leave as he made it to my side, a dark look across his face. "I don't know what's going _on_, Mary, but I don't _like_ it." I opened my mouth to protest, before he wrapped me in a brotherly hug. "I don't want to hear about it _now_, because frankly, I don't want to think about it before I _jump_. We'll talk about it when we get over _there_." He kissed me on the forehead, and I hardly had time to utter a soft 'goodbye,' before he patted my head.

"Stay _safe_, sis."

I smiled, and strangely, felt tears prickling the back of my eyes. How odd...I'd never cried before. "You _too_, bro," I murmured as he jogged over to take his place in the small gathering of Easy company. I watched them mill about, talking to one another about different things before another, louder honk startled me back to reality.

I sighed, and made an about-face, marching back over to the driver. It would be a _long_ drive back to Aldbourne, and he'd get an earful on why it was _improper_ to bug a lady when she was saying goodbye to her family, friends, and boyfriend.

---

A/N: Whoa. Done. Long chapter. My back hurts like crazy. Gah...Sorry for any mistakes here. I didn't have time to fully proof-read.

(1) Assuming it was Uppottery.


End file.
